


Sanctuary

by Chi_Yagami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chi_Yagami/pseuds/Chi_Yagami
Summary: When Marik begins stalking Téa and ruining her life, Ryou Bakura offers up his home.  He wants her safe at any cost, but Ryou is continuously plagued with illnesses.  Téa finds herself left with only Yami Bakura for protection, but the tomb robber is far from anyone's savior.  As Marik's attacks grow worse, Téa finds that not everything is as it seems...





	1. do you remember back then when we met?

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sometimes, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin just didn't know when to quit. They had been arguing over Serenity Wheeler ever since rescuing her from those Rare Hunters back in Battle City, and, really, they should have known by now that it was never going to work out. Serenity hadn't admitted to having anything more than friendship for either boy; she hadn't really voiced her opinion on having feelings for _anyone_. She was quieter than the rest of the gang, and honestly, she might have a crush on just about anyone. In fact, she could even have a secret infatuation with rich boy Seto Kaiba, who was sitting alone at a table across the cafeteria. Not like anyone would ever know of Serenity's crushes, thanks to her overprotective brother. He made sure no one interfered with his baby sister, especially not Tristan and Duke.

The only thing that Téa Gardner knew for certain was that she was sick and tired of hearing those two boys fight over the younger brunette. She had tried to break up their fights several times with no success; apparently not even her friendly, womanly advice could quell Tristan and Duke's raging battle. Not to mention their raging hormones.

But what else could she do? She didn't resort to violence like _some_ people (aka Those Damn Egyptian Spirits). One toe out of line and they would Mind Crush someone to the Shadow Realm. Okay, that was possibly an exaggeration, but–

A hand waved in front Téa's face.

"Are you alright?"

Was she all right? Wasn't that a loaded question...

"I'm fine, Ryou," she replied, plastering on a cheesy smile.

Who the hell was she kidding? She was a wreck.

"Are you sure?" Ryou replied, giving her one of those scrutinizing looks. "You've been zoned out for quite a while now."

So he had noticed. However, no one else seemed to pick up on it, not even Yugi Muto, King of Games, and Téa Gardner's self-proclaimed best friend. But Téa Gardner, Queen of Friendship, was having doubts about her relationships with her friends. After all they had been through over the years, sometimes she wondered how much any of them had really stayed the same. The constant bickering, nagging, and forgetfulness went on and on; Téa questioned frequently if they even remembered she was there. She gave and gave and gave more, and how did her friends repay her kindness and concern? Oh wait, they didn't; at times, she even felt disrespected. She felt a vein tick as Joey reached across the table and took her hamburger right off the tray.

She remembered Ryou was still waiting for an answer, so she smiled and nodded. "I'm just… uhh, thinking about that geometry project we have to do together. When are we going to do that anyway?"

School. Another problem in her life. When would the misery end? Homework never stopped, she had endless projects, and all of the advanced classes her parents signed her up for weren't helping. Everyone thought she was a smart, good girl who would have a happy ending. As if. HAH. Little did they know, she was chipping away inside. She used to be so happy at school, with her friends. Although now that Téa looked back on it, maybe she was never really happy. Maybe she just _thought_ she was happy. Heck, what if she just enjoyed the feeling of relying on childhood fantasies? Somewhere along the way, she must have hit a reality check. The once happy-go-lucky, friendship-talking Téa Gardner everyone knew had faded away.

"Hmm… well, how about you come over to my place after school?" Ryou suggested.

And be in the same house as his sadistic, darker half? Hell no! The south ends of two magnets clicked better than her and that Egyptian snake. But, trying to keep up her act, Téa decided to shrug it off.

"Sure. That'd be great," she replied dryly. She narrowed her eyes at the rest of the group. Tristan and Duke were still fighting over Serenity ( _dear Ra when would they come to their senses? Oh no, now she was saying Ra instead of God? Great… just great…_ ), Joey was eating everyone's food, Yugi and Yami were playing Duel Monsters, and Bakura was, well frankly Téa didn't know or care where he was.

Ever since the spirits had been separated from their hosts, things had been different. Yes, Yami and Yugi, and Bakura and Ryou, had received their own bodies. This creepy old guy in some outdated Egyptian rags had popped out of nowhere while Téa and her friends were all at the game shop. Yugi had merely said 'Shadi, what are you doing here?' What was he doing there? WHO THE HELL WAS HE? Why was Téa never included in the mumbojumbo ancient magic stuff? Did they think, that just because she wasn't a guy or a duelist or a Millennium Item freak, that she couldn't handle it? Hell, she had been kidnapped, brainwashed, and who knew what else! Téa deserved every right to know what was happening, especially since she was the one who stressed out the most over their well-being! Maybe she wouldn't stress as much if she knew WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!

So everyone (save Yugi) had been confused about baldy (she knew that old geezer was bald under that turban) and had backed away from him. Then he'd said some mystic stuff in Egyptian, and Yugi and Yami were suddenly two people!

Then Joey had flipped out about Yami Bakura getting his own body. Well, that had people freaked. Even she was scared, Téa had to admit. That tomb robber walking around, able to kill people on his own free will? Was Shadi THAT dumb? Apparently not, because Bakura hadn't done anything… YET. Shadi must have turned him into chicken shit or something. Ryou said Bakura just moped around the house, and if he was ever at school, he was always in detention. Some people would never learn…

At least they didn't have to worry about Marik or his Rare Hunters. They were all the way in the middle of an empty desert. Losers.

Téa didn't feel like sitting there anymore.

"When will this misery end..." she muttered.

Ryou gave her a questioning look; oops, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Oh well. It was the truth. Sigh. What the hell was she saying? Téa was a sucker for her friends.

"I'm just joking Ryou!" she apologized. "I didn't mean it, really!"

But Téa felt like there wasn't much going for her these days. None of her friends cared anymore. After Battle City, they had grown apart. Not physically or anything, obviously she still ate lunch with them, but it wasn't the same. Had they ever really been friends in a normal environment? Aside from Yugi, she supposed, who had been her friend since childhood. They had met Ryou, Duke, and Mai while out on adventures. Téa couldn't recall ever just 'hanging out' with them, unless she actually wanted to count that time she and Yami went to the museum. No, they had all just been together during adventures that all centered around Yami! Why was it always about him and his dumb puzzle! Nothing ever revolved around Tristan or her. Téa wasn't asking for center stage, just a little recognition! She felt like she was always being pushed to the back of the group. Yami and Yugi took the spotlight, everybody knew who they were, and Joey and Kaiba were right up there behind him. Mai and Ryou (and she supposed Bakura too) weren't as famous, but they had their faces plastered on several websites, considering they were finalists in the Battle City Tournament. People even knew who Tristan, Rebecca, Serenity, and Marik were! Marik didnt't even live in Japan and he was more popular at school than her! Fuck, even ODION was more popular than her! NO ONE EVEN KNEW WHO HE REALLY WAS! They simply knew him as Marik's double, or some crap like that. Maybe she was overreacting… No, in the old days, her friends were always there for her. Now, they were never seen outside of school with her.

Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba were constantly being challenged by beginner duelists, and Joey and Mai were always going places together. Duke and Tristan followed Serenity around everywhere. No one had time for Téa anymore. She had gone to a movie with Ryou once, and she was sure that he had been trying to hit on her, but they had talked it over and decided to be just friends. That had been about three months ago, right after Téa's parents left for America on another one of their stupid business trips. They always told her they wouldn't be gone long and promised to take her somewhere when they got back. As if! They hadn't kept any of their promises, and they never would.

"I'm out of here," Téa grumbled, emptying her tray into the trash, none of food even touched (well, save for the food that Joey stole). She thought she saw Ryou's eyes go as big as tea saucers, but he jumped up real fast and ran in front of her.

"Hey, Téa, why don't we go work on the project right now?"

She blinked about three times and just stared at him. Was he crazy? Ditch school with him to go work on a school project? She sighed. Might as well. Not like she had anything better to do.

"Sure."

* * *

"Yo, Téa, are ya gonna eat your puddin?" Joey asked, still chomping away on her burger. "Téa?"

He looked around for his brunette friend and saw her walking away with Ryou. 'Wonda where those two are goin…'

"Hey, am I the only one who noticed that Téa an' Brit boy just walked off together?" he said to everyone else.

They all stopped and looked at him. Yami dropped his cards and looked in the direction that Joey was pointing. Yugi glanced up too, and Tristan and Duke stopped fighting.

"Hey, she is gone," Duke replied. "I didn't even notice she left…"

"Where did they go?" Yugi questioned Joey.

"I dunno. All I saw was Ryou an' Téa walking off together towards the parking lot."

"You don't think they're going to skip class, do you?" Tristan wondered aloud, scratching his head. "Téa's too good to ditch class for a guy."

"Eh, just let them go make out," Duke said, brushing it off.

"HELL NO!" Yami all but shouted, pounding his fist onto the table and standing up. "I'm not letting some foreigner touch MY woman!"

"You're a foreigner too ya know," Joey mumbled.

"Hey, just because Téa was your concubine in a past life, Yami, you have no reason to claim her in this century," Tristan said smartly. Yami stared daggers in his direction.

"Let's not call Téa's potential past life a concubine, Tristan. But Yami, he's right; Téa doesn't even like you. Remember when we asked her to the dance last year, and she told us no and went with Kaiba?" Yugi reminded. Yami growled.

Joey shuddered. "I still can't believe she went with dat freak."

"I can't believe _he_ went at all."

"So what do you think Ryou and Téa are up to?"

"Maybe they're working on that math project…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Téa drummed her fingers on the armrest and sighed again. She and Ryou hadn't come up with anything for the project yet. They were supposed to make a 3D model of something related to geometry, not much to go off of. Right now they were driving around Domino, looking for inspiration. Ryou's car was old and stuffy; it had been his dad's ancient Honda.

She looked up as they pulled to a stop. Huh? They had just stopped in front of… the arcade? What inspiration were they going to find in here? A diagram of a video game?

"Umm, Ryou…"

"Oh, I thought you could use some fun right now," he smiled. "Wanna play some DDR?"

DDR? Téa LOVED that game! She supposed she could play a game with him… NO, wait, never mind. She had stopped playing that game some time ago, and she was pretty sure she now sucked. She couldn't play that game in front of people!

"I stopped playing that game a year ago…"

"Oh…" He sounded so rejected that Téa caved.

"But we can play a game if you want to…"

He positively BEAMED at her.

Great, so she had managed to cheer him up, but what about her? Just as Téa and Ryou were about to start playing, a swarm of people surrounded them.

"Téa! Téa! Téa!" chanted the crowd.

"Hey, I think that they're fans of yours," Ryou said, a little too prepared. Had he planned this? Téa supposed he was trying to cheer her up… had he noticed that she was depressed? Well, that was pretty sweet of Ryou. But she hadn't played DDR in a long time, and Téa didn't like the pressure the crowd now added. She had retired as a DDR queen, and if she performed poorly now...

"Yeah," she replied. "I can't do this with all of these people around." Téa jumped off the stage and exited the building, Ryou chasing after her.

She left the arcade and headed for the car. Téa heard someone running, and she turned to find Ryou charging straight for her, a scowl thrown upon his normally soft features.

"Téa! What is wrong with you?" he asked, grabbing her arm to prevent her from walking any further. "I was just trying to lighten the mood and you ruined it!"

She had never seen Ryou so angry, no... he was _furious_. He had never shouted at her before, so she was quite taken aback. He had always seemed like a bit of a pushover. Téa gasped in pain as he gripped her arm more painfully. He was hurting her!

"Ryou, are you okay?" she asked. He was clutching his head with his other hand while seemingly trying to rip off her arm. It reminded Téa of when Marik had first introduced himself with an injured Ryou slung over his shoulder. The poor kid was always getting hurt.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Damn. Had Ryou just raised his voice at her?

"I'm sorry, Téa… there's something wrong with me," Ryou choked out, stuttering. Téa didn't know what to do... Ryou's body suddenly slumped forward, and she staggered and struggled to keep him upright. He had just collapsed! Téa called out to someone, anyone who could hear.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Hospitals smelled too much like bleach; perhaps they were trying to hide the scent of blood and decay, but the bleach poured into Téa's nose and left a sting. She was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room wing, desperate to find out what had happened to Ryou. The doctors had taken him in immediately, thank god! They had told her that Ryou would be just fine. He had only passed out, although they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him.

"Miss Gardner," a nurse said, giving her some papers, "could you please fill out Mr. Bakura's contact information, as well as your own?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, you can give it to the secretary when you're done."

Taking the paperwork, Téa sat back down and began to fill it out.

... ... ...

THE HECK? Téa had no damn clue as to where Ryou's father was. Hell, she wasn't exactly sure where HER parents were. Great, now she had this sick feeling in her stomach. Was it because she feel guilty of bailing on Ryou and then causing him to faint?

... ... ...

Or maybe she just need to use the bathroom…

She set the paperwork aside and headed for the restrooms. She really hoped that Ryou would recover soon. He'd been in the hospital so many times; how could the doctors not know what sort of illness he had? So lost in her thoughts Téa was, that she didn't notice someone in front of her until she had smacked right into them.

"Sorry," Téa mumbled, dodging around them and continuing towards the bathroom.

"My, my, _my_ , Téa Gardner. It has been a while, hasn't it?"

SHIT! She would recognize that oily voice anywhere. What the hell was Marik Ishtar doing here!?

_Just keep walking, just keeping walking, just keeping walking…_

One of his tanned hands snaked around her arm and held her tightly.

"Well, Téa, I never thought I'd see you here."

"I could say the same thing, _Marik_ ," she spat, twisting in his grip. "Get your filthy hands OFF me!"

Marik grinned. "Not a chance. Do you think I'm just going to give up after coming this far?" He pushed her into the wall of the secluded bathroom hallway, pinning her by the shoulders. She looked around in a panic, but there was no one in sight. What the crap was he doing here, in the very same hospital? Where was Yugi when she really needed him?

"What do you want, you washed up has-been?" she hissed. Marik gave her one of those creepy smiles that made her want to die right then and there. He hadn't changed much since Battle City; he still wore the same tacky jewelry and midriff-baring clothes. He practically leered at her.

"I want you, dear Téa," he said seductively.

Her eyes widened. Did he really mean that? His violet eyes bore into hers. Téa didn't believe him; he had hurt way too many people to come back just for a girlfriend. She bet he had brought the Millennium Rod with him too!

"If you think you can use me to get Yami's puzzle, well forget it!"

"I don't want the Puzzle! I came here to get you," he replied, pressing closer.

She closed her eyes as if that would make him disappear. Téa did not want to be NEAR him! Why couldn't NORMAL stuff ever happen to her? Her friends had drifted apart, the only person who cared about her had fainted, and now a psycho had returned, claiming to be in love with her! Well, actually he never said that, but it didn't matter. She knew he still wanted to rule the world. She was just another toy in his master plan to collect the Items etc. Hmm, that sounded a lot like Bakura's plan… she would bet they were in on it together-

She had been so absorbed in her own thoughts again!

Marik was kissing her. He had his filthy, disgusting lips on hers and... to her horror, it didn't feel entirely unwanted. Shit. What bull was she smoking? This was MARIK ISHTAR she was dealing with. The freak who had killed Ryou on the blimp! Then… then why was she kissing back?

"See, I knew you liked me," he whispered, pulling away from her. Téa's face was beet-red. She could not believe she had just kissed him. _She_ should be the one in the hospital because clearly she needed to have her head examined.

"Hey mate, get your arms off her."

The two whipped around to see Ryou standing about ten feet away. _THANK GOD!_

"Ryou! You're alive!" Téa breathed.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Téa. But, what is Marik doing here?" he asked. Ryou hadn't been there when Marik's evil half had been destroyed (although, to be honest, his 'better' side was still pretty despicable) so she figured he thought Marik was really the other one (Yami Marik).

"I should be asking you the same thing, snowball head. I thought you were dead," Marik replied, narrowing his eyes. That's right. Marik wasn't there when everyone had discovered Ryou in the kitchen eating.

Téa realized that Marik had taken his greasy paws off her. _She was HOME FREE!_ She dashed over to Ryou as quickly as she could.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Téa," Marik growled, storming off. "You WILL regret it."

As Ryou fretted over her and explained about being discharged, Téa once again was surrounded by her own thoughts. Just what had Marik been doing at the hospital to begin with? And what had he _really_ wanted with her? She was never kissing that perverted creep again! Lost in her own thoughts, Téa didn't notice Ryou's intense gaze or his clenched fists as they walked back to the car.

Her cell phone began to ring just as the reached the car, but Téa hesitated to answer when she noticed the caller ID read 'Duke Devlin.' Since when had Duke ever called her?

"Hello…?"

"Téa, you gotta get over here!"

"Over where?"

"To the school," she heard Joey shouting impatiently. There sure was a lot of background noise… what was going on?

"Okay… sure…"

"NOW!"

She hung up the phone and shared a puzzled glance with Ryou. She quickly explained the situation as they took off to the school in his car. They tried to get there as fast as they could with all of the after-school traffic. Once the two finally arrived, Téa was surprised to see many students turning their heads in her direction, whispering in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" Ryou asked as they raced inside. She shrugged. Probably someone had challenged Yami to a duel...

She noticed the crowd was growing thicker towards her locker. They pushed their way up to the front where a section had been roped off.

"TÉA!" Yugi shouted, his voice so loud that it caused her to look down and realize he was in fact standing almost right in front of her. The crowd of people was so tight that she hadn't even seen him. Looking past him, at her locker, Téa froze.

On the floor in front of the locker row, written in big letters in what looks like blood, was the word _DIE_. Téa could feel her heart beating faster as her eyes swept up to her own cubby. With the noise of cops and students becoming a hum in the background, she stepped under the ropes and over the message, ignoring the school security's halting demands, until she was right in front of the locker. It seemed almost as if someone had thrown a bomb at the door. One of the hinges was broken, the blue paint was scratched, and it looked like someone had tried to pry the door open with a wrench. Téa lifted up a shaky hand to the lock, spinning it familiarly.

The lock clicked and she forced the door open.

Her books were covered in blood. Blood was smeared on the photos of her friends she had adorned the space with, held in place by magnets. But everyone's eyes were drawn to something else.

On her locker wall, a blood-dripping rose was held in place by a dagger.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This story was previously titled 'Blood on the Moon' on fanfiction. However, I have been reworking it for the past three years._
> 
> _It has gone under heavy rewriting. POV has been switched from 1st person to 3rd person. I liked 1st person, but many of my readers prefered 3rd person, so I finally got around to changing it. Also, the tense changed from present to past (not a huge deal but something I'd wanted to do for a while). Another thing, hopefully this doesn't bother anyone too much, but I changed Anzu's name to her English name Téa Gardner. Someone pointed out that everyone else's names are English... so I changed hers to match. Finally, I have changed the name of the story. I never really liked 'Blood on the Moon', as it sounded too close to my other title, Once in a Full Moon._
> 
> _I saw the limited amount of Ryou/Téa (and Bakura/Téa) stories here... Is YGO too old for AO3?_


	2. you had told me this gets harder... well, it did.

* * *

* * *

 

Well, Téa had wanted her friends to notice her. She supposed the saying 'be careful what you wish for' was applicable here. She had certainly stolen Yugi's center stage spotlight now. Her friends had practically become her shadows! Serenity and Mai called every ten minutes; Joey, Tristan, and Duke were now fighting about which one got to be her bodyguard (but only because the former was trying to stop the latter two, who were only interested in impressing Serenity, not actually in protecting Téa); Yugi kept popping up in random places, trying to cheer her up; and Yami was always on her heels, didn't he have a life! He had even followed her into the bathroom once! Egyptian creep.

They had all been tailing Téa ever since the attack on her locker. She had to admit it was pretty scary. Who would have a grudge against her?

... ... ...

Oh, Téa guessed there could be tons of people out to get her for those friendship speeches she had given out years ago. Or enemies of Yugi's looking for what they suspected was a weak target. Maybe some thugs had wanted to randomly vandalize some school property and just happened to pick her locker.

So of course the school newspaper had swarmed all over the place as soon as she had opened the metal door. Téa had been asked dozens of questions and such, and her locker and the floor around it (still bearing the word _DIE_ ) were currently roped and taped off for examination by the police. Luckily for Téa, Ryou managed to get her out of there before she was eaten alive by _real_ news reporters. Thank god for Ryou.

Yugi and Yami at once had suspected it to be some long-forgotten enemy of theirs, and Joey thought it was Kaiba… Tristan guessed it was probably just some kid who was jealous or something. Téa didn't really care. She was currently looking at her new schoolbooks (the old ones were still in the bloody locker, yet to be cleaned). So her friends had all of the sudden started to care about her. It was like she had appeared out of nowhere to them. Téa bet they thought she was some kind of damsel in distress; maybe she was, but she wasn't about to let it get to her. She had been through worse before.

Today, she and Serenity (and Yami, no doubt; he was sticking to her like glue these days) were going rollerblading in the park. Serenity claimed she wanted to hang out, but Téa knew it was an unlikely story to cover up about the girl worrying over the locker incident. So Téa was currently sitting on her bed, glancing at her desk piled with new textbooks.

Her room was hardly what anyone would call a _room_. It was actually an attic, but it felt more like a tower, or, at least, Téa liked to think so. She lived in a neighborhood of mismatched houses and apartments; her family's house was smack dab in the middle, right next to the neighborhood pool. She didn't like the fading yellow color of the wood or the flapping, broken blue shutters (her parents were rarely around to care about fixing the woodwork), but the tower at the top was her sanctuary. After the second story, a small attic cropped up; a perfect room for an abnormal teenage girl like her. There was an old window, complete with a window seat, looking out over the sprawling lawn (the lawn guy came by to mow it every two weeks, but he had forgotten this week), and just enough room for a bed, wardrobe, desk, and trunk. Her bed was large and Western-styled, with a pretty headboard.

However, Téa's friends knew nothing of this. Last year, her family had moved out of their spacious home and into a temporary apartment; that had been around the time her friends stopped coming over to her house. Everybody hung out at the Game Shop from then on. About six months later, the Gardners had moved here, into this small broken-down home. So, her friends didn't even know Téa didn't live at the apartment anymore. They'd never even been to the apartment, and they probably wouldn't even know which complex to look for. Only Ryou knew where Téa actually lived... because he was the only one who had ever bothered to ask.

Glancing at the clock, Téa decided it was time to slap on the roller blades and head out. Her skates were two years old and barely fit, but she'd wear them for Serenity. She locked her front door and skated left, towards the main street. It would take about fifteen minutes to get to the arcade from her house. The two girls were supposed to meet up at the arcade; Serenity would be finishing her shift in about twenty minutes. After school jobs had been forbidden up until recently, so Serenity was lucky not to have to work in secret. Téa shook her head as she thought back to her own days at Burger World. She skated out of the quiet residence and headed uptown. She was starting to have second thoughts…

"Maybe I should've told her I was busy with—"

She abruptly stopped skating. What the... Was that _Bakura_? Across the street, in an empty lot, Téa thought she had just seen Yami Bakura loitering around and looking suspicious. But now he was gone! Where did he go? He was right there! Ugh. _Evil albino_ , she thought, _he could learn a thing or two from his better half_.

The arcade was full on this Saturday afternoon, and Serenity was looking worn out at the food counter. Every little plastic table was jammed with teens, food, and extra (some mismatched) chairs; the games were all taken over by college guys and their love-struck—

"YOU BIG LOSER! HOW COULD YOU LOSE AT _BEEBALL_? IT'S THE EASIEST GAME IN THIS PLACE! I WANT A REAL CHALLENGE! **WE'RE THROUGH!** "

—or impatient ex, girlfriends. A busboy pointed to Téa's blades and shook his head to say, _those aren't allowed in here_. As if she cared; it wasn't like she was tracking mud. Téa saw Serenity wave her over to the food court, saying she would be done in a few. Téa didn't mind waiting, but that one employee was still glaring at her skates, so she wished Serenity would hurry up. She sighed and glanced over at the DDR machine; Téa missed dancing like that a lot. Sometimes she would dance around the house, but that was it aside from ballet. She almost regretted not taking Ryou's offer the other day. She hadn't even been able to do ballet the past two months with all of the schoolwork she had been swamped with leading up to graduation. Thankfully she was taking a short review class before her audition this summer for— Hey… she recognized that voice!

"Come on, you told me you'd spend today with me," Mokuba was begging to his older brother. "Seto, you promised!"

Hmm, sounded like her parents weren't the only ones breaking their word. Although, this was _Kaiba_ , and such behavior should probably be expected from a greedy, no-fun, cheating weasel like him. However, Téa adored Mokuba, and ever since they had rescued each other from Marik's Rare Hunters back in Battle City, she had been on good terms with the boy.

"Kaiba! Mokuba! So good to see you!" she called out with a wave. Maybe she had been too friendly and sweet about it, because Kaiba looked like he had swallowed one too many marshmallows.

"Gardner," he spat. Téa rolled her eyes, _same old Kaiba attitude_. Mokuba grinned at her, but the look on Kaiba's face made her unsure whether to smile back or simply stare.

"Gardner, what are _you_ doing here?"

This was the _arcade_. Who WASN'T here?

"Whatever I feel like doing, _Kaiba_ ," she replied, putting the same disgusted emphasis on his name. "Not that's it's any of _your_ business what I do."

"It is if it involves you dancing on the table tops of the arcade," he said coldly. "I suggest you keep your night job hidden, and not in the eyes of children like Mokuba."

Out of the corner of her eye, Téa saw Mokuba shooting his brother the stink-eye, but she knew he wouldn't actually say anything. As they walked away, she threw Kaiba a dirty gesture, but she had to drop it when she noticed Serenity rushing over.

"Téa, I can't believe he said that you!" she said astounded. "Why didn't you do anything?"

She obviously hadn't seen the hand motion. Téa sighed. "He's not worth it."

Serenity shrugged and collected her stuff: a purse, clothes bag, and rollerskates. The two brunettes left the game center and crossed the street. Side by side, they dragged on the wordless conversation as they neared the park. Serenity parked herself on a bench to put on her skates, and Téa gazed around. Her eyes rested on the jungle gym.

EEP! Bakura!

He was sitting at the top of one of those half-spheres made of metal bars that kids liked to climb on. His eyes were closed and he was sitting Indian-style, deep in thought.

Was he... MEDITATING?

Taking advantage of Serenity's stubborn skate buckles, Téa swooshed on over to the playground. She stopped at the foot of the… circular bar thingy… and stared up at the tomb robber.

"What are you doing?"

He all but fell off the construction. Glaring down at her as if she was less than second-rate, he rearranged himself so that he could see her properly. God, she hated those eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question," he sneered. Ugh, why had she even talked to him to begin with?

"Well maybe you should, but you didn't!" she snapped back, her hands on her hips. She saw him eying her skates. Téa wondered if he even knew how to rollerblade… She tried to imagine it, but it was so ridiculous that she laughed aloud. Bakura stared at her like she had just thrown a bottle of poison in his direction. Ha, she wished; she would love to poison him and countless others, including Kaiba and Marik… which reminded her…

"You aren't part of some scheme with Marik to collect all of the Items and take over the world, are you?"

...

He really needed to get a good grip on those bars or next time he _would_ fall. Bakura had a strange look on his face that she had never seen before. Was he actually confused? The great tomb robber was confused!

"What… _what did you just say, mortal!_ "

Like he wasn't… Téa sighed. She was so tired of being called mortal, foolish girl, woman, pharaoh's lackey, etc etc etc. He needed to expand his vocabulary. Maybe Ryou could take him to the library sometime; it might be good for the ancient spirit.

"You heard me, you has-been." Did Téa really want to pick a fight with the King of Thieves? Her mouth seemed to think it was a good idea.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Bakura threatened, jumping down from the bars. Landing a few feet in front of Téa, he sent her the death glare of all death glares and made a slashing motion against his throat.

Shit, she was dead meat now…!

Skating like hell across the gravel, Téa glanced back. Bakura was close behind, about five feet away. She spotted the bench where Serenity was sitting— wait, now it was empty! Where had she gone? Téa needed help! There was an ancient murderous thief after her! Why wasn't anyone else around?

Her body collided with the hard gravel, Bakura right on top of her. That albino freak had pushed her! Although it appeared he couldn't stop in time and had fallen down on top of her. Gross! His hand was right next to her chest!

"You perverted creep!" Téa shrieked, trying to get up but struggling. He was incredibly heavy. "Hey, lay off the sweets, buddy."

She felt Bakura's eyes pierce holes into the back of her head at that comment. Maybe she shouldn't have said that…

 _¡ECK! (choke cough)_ Téa spat blood all over the ground and began coughing heavily, which hurt since Bakura was still sitting on her back, looking smug after punching her in the neck. She twisted around to see Serenity skating over.

Téa wanted to call out the girl's name, but she found she lacked the voice to do it. Bakura suddenly looked worried, like he might have killed her or something. Oh god. What if he was the locker attacker! And now he was trying to kill her, just like the message! But then why was he mumbling about hoping she wasn't dead? He then turned into a blur, and as Téa heard a large smack, the huge weight was lifted off of her.

"Téa! Téa, are you okay!" Serenity asked tearfully, rushing to the other girl's side. "I saw him punch you! Well, he's scattered off to somewhere now, but don't worry; we'll get him back, I swear! Can you breath properly?"

Téa tried to shake her head, but a large pain shot through her body like a rocket. She crumpled back on the ground, useless. Her head rested in the pool of blood, and she attempted to focus on a bumblebee. There were flashes of black, and then—

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Téa was SO killing Bakura when they released her from the hospital.

It turned out that he had almost broken her neck bone! If Serenity hadn't whacked him with her purse, he could have suffocated her. After she passed out, Serenity had called the police. Téa had been loaded into an ambulance and shipped off to the hospital like a box of mince pies. And now a day later, she found herself lying in an uncomfortable bed, with a neck brace the size of a TV, surrounded by her friends. It felt as if she had joined a soap opera.

"Téa," Yami said as he sat next to her and took her hand in his, "tell me everything."

"Fine," she replied with a hint of annoyance, trying and failing to pull her hand out of his. "I woke up, took a shower, ate breakfast, left the premises, headed towards the arcade, thought I saw Bakura on the way—"

"Oh really… I bet he followed you," Yami scoffed, jumping to conclusions. As if _he_ himself hadn't planned to follow her… Téa was sure Yami had planned on coming to the park and watching her and Serenity skate around. She may have been mistaken when she thought he should get a hobby other than Duel Monsters…

"Suuure… Anyway, I _thought_ I saw Bakura, went to the arcade, met up with Serenity, we went to the park, Serenity had trouble putting on her skates so I wandered, ran into Bakura, asked him if he planned to gather the Items and rule the world, provoked him, he jumped off the jungle gym and chased me, tackled me to the ground, punched me in the neck, I spat up some blood… and oh yeah, Kaiba called me a stripper." That last part came up randomly.

Yami's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "Kaiba called you a WHAT!"

"You asked Bakura if he's going to take over the world?" Yugi interrupted kindly. "Why did you bother speaking to him?"

"I dunno… because I was bored?"

She wished they would leave her alone… Ryou and Tristan were out looking for the evil spirit, and Mai had said she would drop by later. Téa wondered why Bakura hadn't just killed her right then and there. Maybe he had wanted to but then he had realized that everyone in the park would know he did it.

But still… She couldn't forget that look in Bakura's eyes, that look of fear. Had he been afraid that she might die? Why would he care? Ah, well Téa figured if Shadi really had threatened the tomb robber, he may have had regrets. However, her suspicions on Bakura being the locker crook hadn't been tucked away yet.

There was also the possibility it could be Marik, though it was slim; she had seen him at the hospital when the locker incident had happened, so there wasn't enough time for Marik to have done both. She couldn't believe how her life had flipped upside down so quickly. Her friends had suddenly returned to her side because someone was out to get her, Ryou had a spaz-attack, Bakura had attacked but hadn't killed, and Marik wanted to kiss her. This was so unbelievable!

And yet, somehow Téa couldn't stop thinking about that kiss.


	3. promise me that you'll hold on forever,

* * *

* * *

 

Téa was relieved to finally be released from the hospital. She had a doctor's note for the school nurse, as she still had to wear the horrible neck brace, a note saying she needed someone to carry her backpack, and an elevator pass. Why she needed an elevator pass was beyond her knowledge (it was her neck that ached, not her legs), but Téa figured it was kind of cool that she didn't have to take the stairs. She was _so_ not wearing that neck brace though, that thing was itchy and tight and annoying! Spring Break had just started though, so hopefully when school started again, she wouldn't need any of those.

Currently, she and Ryou were on their way to her house, where she would drop off her things, including the brace, and then they would head out to… uhh, somewhere… They pulled up into the driveway, and Téa quickly got out, threw (yes, threw) her stuff into the house, and got back in.

"So, where are we headed?" she asked, strapping on her seat belt.

Ryou paused. "Hmm… my house sound good?"

 _Not if your blood-thirsty look-alike is lurking around_ , she thought. No one had seen Bakura since he had attacked her, and she thought it should stay that way. Bakura would do the world a favor if he never showed his face again. And if he did, Téa would kill him. She didn't care what prison she ended up in, that freak deserved to DIE. Okay, that was a lie... she didn't really want to end up in prison. However, she wished Yami Yugi could banish him to the Shadow Realm. Which reminded her... Téa hadn't seen Marik again yet either. She hoped he had been in town for a one-day vacation. Thinking about him sent shivers up and down her spine. Although she wasn't entirely sure that they were the bad kind…

"Téa, are you getting out of the car?"

She looked up to see that they had arrived at Ryou's house. It was a small, quaint little place, like something out of Snow White. But not exactly a cottage. It only had one story and two extra bedrooms. After Bakura and Ryou became separated, they had gone and bought a bunk bed. Téa couldn't even imagine the two of them trying to share a single bed; Bakura would have killed Ryou in ten seconds flat.

She followed Ryou into the house. It was very messy on the inside. Téa plopped down on the couch and began changing the channel. It had been on wrestling, but now it was on ice-skating.

"Téa, do you want anything to eat?" he called from the kitchen.

Not really. She had lost her appetite. Téa hadn't been eating much lately anyway. Just the other day, she had stepped onto the scale in her bathroom and saw that she had lost five pounds in one week. It wasn't that Téa thought she was fat or anything, she just hadn't really been hungry. She had a nagging feeling it had something to do with stress, but again, she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Well, are _you_ eating something?" she asked.

"No."

"Then I'm fine. Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah."

She went down the hall and stopped in front of Ryou's bedroom. She pondered the thought of Bakura being asleep in there. Just out of curiosity, Téa opened the door and peered inside. Nothing. Maybe Bakura was still out roaming the city, attacking other people. Maybe he was drunk somewhere and getting high. Maybe he was—

 **EEP.** Maybe he was right behind her!

"Woman, what are you doing!" he growled. She backed into the room, getting as far away from him as she possibly could. Bakura seemed to like the fact that Téa was afraid. Well, she'd show him.

"Stop calling me woman!"

"What would you rather have me call you? Something worse?"

Oooh, he REALLY knew how to push her buttons. Téa looked around and picked up one of Ryou's old baseball bats. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Do you actually intend on fighting me? If it's about the other day, well, I am sorry."

Sorry? He didn't know the meaning of the word! Téa wanted to chop his guts out and spoon-feed them to Kaiba's guard dogs. Bakura inched closer and closer, until he had backed Téa into a corner. Well, she did still have the bat, but he had the Millennium Ring, so she clearly couldn't win this one.

"Listen, I didn't mean to hurt you," he explained. "I… I let my temper get the best of me."

Téa lowered the bat in shock. He actually sounded sincere. Even with all of the horrible things the tomb robber had done, something in his voice told her to believe him. However, there were still some questions to be answered.

"Are you the one who bloodied up my locker?" she asked, still suspicious.

Bakura was stunned. "Me? If I wanted you dead, trust me, you'd be dead already."

"Are you sure?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Did I stutter?" he mocked, annoyed at her stupidity. "I wouldn't leave some cheesy clue lying around in the open. I'm much smarter than that."

Téa huffed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that…" she muttered to herself. But not quietly enough.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MORTAL!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

It was high time to evacuate the area before he blew a fuse. She practically burst out of the room, only to find a concerned Ryou holding two cups of iced tea. Hearing the evil spirit rant behind her, she walked straight past Ryou, through the kitchen towards the front door. She could hear Bakura's footsteps following her all the way.

"You'll pay for that! No one walks out on me!" he shouted.

But Téa just had—

¡SMASH!

A plate flew over her head and shattered against the door. Damn albino freak! She turned to see him in the kitchen, ready to fire another dish. Giving him a nasty look, Téa wrenched the door open, and—SMASH—ran away! Hell no was she staying around to see what happened next! That maniac was throwing plates at her! She continued to run, past the baker's shop, past her own neighborhood, and straight to the park.

The sky had grown dark when Téa finally slowed down. Collapsing on a swing, she began to cry. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. The past few days had been a blur, and her emotions seemed to be getting the best of her. It was as if there was a sudden ball of raw energy inside of her that had just decided to make itself known. She was lashing out at people, doing things she knew would cause trouble, and probably being a pain in the ass to those few who cared to notice.

Maybe Téa was overreacting. Technically, it WAS Bakura's fault. He didn't have to be so rude. Although he did have a point to know why she had been in his bedroom, he still didn't need to chunk china across the kitchen! Téa couldn't stop crying. She didn't know why but she honestly couldn't stop. And as the rain fell harder on her unprotected face, she wished someone would come and take away all the pain. Her body was cold and wet, but that was not the pain she was feeling. The usual neglect of her parents had always been there, tucked away in the back of her mind where she wouldn't be affected by it. But now there was a psycho after her, and she couldn't seem to keep the stress under control. As much as she had wanted her friends to notice her, she hadn't wanted it to be _this_ way. She didn't want them to worry like this.

"Gardner?"

She jumped at the sound of someone's voice; Téa glanced over her shoulder and spotted Seto Kaiba, an umbrella shielding him from the weather that tore at her soul.

"Kaiba," she stammered, her mouth numb from the cold rain, "what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Why are you out here in the rain at night? Alone?"

Why was it any of his business? Just the other day he had insulted her in front of everyone at the arcade. He and Bakura were both acting weird. Guys were so moody.

"I, uhh, I…"

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off the seat next to her. Surprisingly, he sat down on the swing, keeping the umbrella over his head. Téa wished they could share it; she was soaked.

"So what brings you here?" she asked curiously. Kaiba was the last person she expected to see right now. He stared up at the sky for the longest time. Téa couldn't feel her fingers anymore, and she was wishing she had run home instead of to the park.

"I was driving by and happened to see you. It's not everyday you see someone drowning themselves away."

She supposed he was trying to make a joke, but it sure didn't lighten the mood. And if he wasn't going to share his umbrella, why was he still here? …Was he the person who wanted her dead?

"Kaiba, you aren't the guy who attacked my locker, are you?" she asked hesitantly, careful not to provoke his anger.

He turned his gaze from the sky onto Téa. His icy blue eyes seemed to stare straight into her very being, as if evaluating whether or not her question was worthy of answering, whether or not she was worthy to be alive.

"Why would I waste my time threatening you? I have no motive to do so, and the publicity would be bad on my part."

That was a no then, she concluded. The two continued to sit there in the rain for some time. Téa glanced over at Kaiba several times, wondering what he was thinking. He probably thought she was a loser. A pathetic girl who was falling into depression. He would be on the right track. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Well?"

He narrowed his eyes at her vague question. "Well what?"

"What now?"

He shrugged and closed the umbrella. His brown hair became darker with each raindrop that fell upon it. With the water in his hair and on his face, he actually looked pretty sexy.

…

Several crickets chirped nearby.

Had Téa just thought SETO KAIBA looked SEXY?

Those three words should NEVER be used in the same sentence! What was wrong with her? Téa snuck another peek at the CEO. Damn! He was still sexified! It was probably just all the cold weather freezing her brain. Yeah, that had to be it. Or did she actually have a crush on Mr. Moneybags?

No, no way. She just thought he looked sexy.

"Well, I better be off," Kaiba announced, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh. Where are you going?" That was a stupid question. He was obviously going home.

"Do you need a ride?"

"That'd be—"

"Téa! I found you!" she heard Ryou call out, and she turned to see him running towards them. Damn. He was wearing a tight white shirt. And it was raining. Who knew Ryou was so buff?

Téa knew she was beet-red. The water must be seeping into her brain... first Kaiba, now Ryou.

"Well then, now that your _friend_ is here, I'm leaving," Kaiba interrupted. She watched him get into his limo and drive off.

"Téa, you're sopping wet! I'll walk you home."

* * *

Once inside her house, Téa offered to make Ryou some hot chocolate. He, however, said he would make the drinks while she took a warm shower. Téa wasn't on board with that idea. It was the girls in the steamy showers that always were killed off in scary movies. She could see her stalker breaking into the house, knocking Ryou unconscious, and then murdering her in the bathroom.

"I'd rather not."

"You're not scared, are you?" he asked teasingly.

Of course she was.

"No. I'm just not in the mood to take a shower. I'll go get us some towels."

While Téa was in the laundry room, the power flickered on and off. _Great_ , she thought as she heard a rumble of thunder, _now it's storming_. Grabbing the towels and a few flashlights, she returned to the main room. Ryou smiled sheepishly and took the flashlights. They sat on Téa's couch and talked about things, mostly school. They still needed to decide on something for the geometry project. Ryou had just begun to talk about gym when the power went out.

"Oh great. Could you turn on one of those flashlights?" Téa asked, probing around in the darkness for one herself. There was a soft click, and a beam of light went right past her face.

"I've come to suck your blood," Ryou said, trying to imitate one of those old movie vampires. They both laughed.

"Well, now what shall we do?" he inquired, shining the light on the wall and making shadows with his hand.

"Don't you need to get home?"

"Yeah. But if the rest of the city is dark, too, I might get lost…"

"Ryou… you still get lost in the city?"

He was hopeless. Téa said he could sleep on the couch. After that, she went upstairs to change and get some extra blankets. She was really tired and cold. But she was still too scared to take a shower, so she merely threw the wet clothes on the bathtub and pulled on some warm pajama pants. Crap, where was the matching top? Her room was such a mess…

Téa froze. She had definitely just heard something… what if it was the stalker!? And she didn't have a shirt on! The innocent girl was always murdered with clothes missing! Téa could hear something moving around in her bedroom, and it was scaring the shit out of her! **AIEE**. She felt something on her leg!

"RYOU!"

She screamed and ran out of her bedroom. Dashing down the stairs in search of a flashlight, she crashed into Ryou at the bottom step. His cup of hot chocolate flew out of his hand and his eyes were as big as saucers as Téa collided into him. They went tumbling and hit the floor.

Ouch. That hurt.

"A-Téa," Ryou stuttered, blushing madly, "…shirt!"

HOLY TOMATOES! SHE STILL DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON! Ryou's eyes were wide, and he was just staring at Téa's chest like a transfixed zombie. _WHAT A PERVERT!_ She jumped off of him and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a pillow.

"Stop looking at me!" she demanded, clutching the pillow to her chest.

"You're the one who came running down the stairs screaming my name!" Ryou replied, both teenagers as red as roses.

"Because I thought the killer guy was in my room!"

"Really?"

No… she had come down here, topless, on purpose to seduce Ryou. Ugh… that would be gross. She tried to rid her mind of that thought. Ryou was her _friend_. Sure, she thought he was good looking, and there may have been a point back in sophomore year when she'd been crushing on him, but that was over. She liked him as a friend, and only as a friend. At least she thought so. No! Just a friend!

"I think I'm gonna sleep down here with you," she told him. Realizing her innuendo, her face heated up again. "Uhh, after I put a shirt on, that is."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Why Téa was at the mall with Yami and Yugi was beyond her knowledge. Racking her brain, she assumed it was because Ryou was busy today. It had turned out that there was nothing in her bedroom except a smelly old sock; hadn't she felt stupid? Well, she needed to ditch this Egyptian… Yugi was too naïve to realize that Yami was following her around like they were newlyweds. She wasn't even sure where the short stuff went. He was probably looking at video games. However, she was merely walking around, trying to avoid the taller pineapple head.

"Téa," he pleaded, walking right behind her, "why can't we go do something romantic?"

Creep! She decided to lose him in the women's undergarments section of a large department store. She wished he would leave her alone. Yami was so love-struck over her that he didn't even realize Téa didn't feel the same way about him. She checked over her shoulder again. Good, he wasn't following her anymore. She sighed with relief and trudged to the food court. For once, she felt like eating.

Someone grabbed her arm and jerked her around. OH CRAP.

"I told you we'd meet again, my sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, any guesses on the locker attacker? Points to anyone who can figure it out (and the motive!)... but I won't confirm anything!_


	4. and that when I'm gone, you'll kill my enemies.

* * *

* * *

 

Where was Yami when she actually needed him? Téa did not need this happening right now! Why had she ever ditched Yami? He was WAY better than this freak! Well, pretty much anyone was better than Marik…

He was staring at her with that creepy possessive look again. It completely unnerved her, and she forced her shoulders to stop trembling.

"Were you following me?" she asked harshly. Marik shot her a fake, innocent look. Then he approached her. Téa backed away instinctively. This guy was psychotic! Not to mention he had the hots for her!

"Why would you think a thing like that?" he questioned, a hint of lust in voice.

Téa had to get out of here! She looked around, but there were not many places to choose from. She quickly dashed into the next closest store, which happened to be a designer depot. She raced to the escalator and immediately climbed, not waiting to be lifted to the next floor. She sprinted past the perfumes, past the high-end brand purses, and over to the customer service. She leapt into the women's bathroom, rushed into a stall, and closed the door. She sagged against the stall, breathing hard; she was safe, for now. She would have to come out eventually though. Yami and Yugi would worry about her, and she was still hungry. She would bet that Marik was standing outside the bathroom, a smirk on his face because he knew that he had her trapped. She was going to lose no matter what. Of all the days to forget her cell phone at home!

"My dear, I know you're in here."

…or not. How did he get in here? For that matter, _why_ was he in here!? Didn't he know that this was the GIRLS' bathroom?! Then again, he likely didn't care.

"Go away, Marik!"

"I need your _help_ ," he said, voice abruptly and oddly urgent. _Of course he's urgent_ , she thought, _he doesn't want to get caught_. There was no way she was leaving this stall.

"Either you come out, or I'm coming in."

Well crap. Sighing in defeat, Téa opened the damn door and glared tiredly. He gave her a half-smile before taking her hand and leading her out of the restroom. Where they were going, she didn't know. His grip on her hand was awfully tight; clearly he didn't want her escaping, but did he have to squeeze _that_ hard? Téa assumed the worst he could do was rape her and kill her. No wait, she would take that back: the worst he could do would be to rape her and _not_ kill her. Marik suddenly halted, causing her to run straight into him. They were still in the same store, but not in any particular section. In fact, it looked as if they were in a secluded corner... Her panic increased tenfold.

"What are we doing here?"

"I told you I need your _help_." The harsh urgency of his voice made her finally look at his face, and she was surprised to find that Marik almost seemed... manic? But not in his usual, creepy way.

"With what…?" she inquired, highly suspicious.

"I am..." But suddenly the tension left his body, and his grip on her hand relaxed. He looked around, almost as if confused. _What the hell?_ "I have to buy a birthday present for Ishizu," he finally answered.

Téa all but fell over. "Are you being serious!"

"Yes. I'm not a woman; I have no idea what my sister would like. I need a girl's opinion. So go pick out something girly," he told her. "And you may as well just do it before I take over your mind."

Something strange was going on, but Téa couldn't figure out what. She was almost sure he had meant to say something else, but then at the last second he'd changed topics. Mindful of his Millennium Rod, she kept her thoughts to herself as she browsed around until she finally saw something Ishizu might like. She guessed on a size and returned to the Egyptian holding a decent, light-weather sweater.

"She'd like that?" he asked, eying her.

"What's wrong with it? It's how you say… spring-ish! And it's April, a perfect fit," she informed him.

Marik shrugged. "If you say so."

She huffed; did he even care what she had picked out? He barely had glanced at it! He took the sweater to the counter, and, without even checking the price, he told the cashier to ring it up. Good thing she had picked out something cheap! Not that Téa cared how much money he spent…

And now she was back in the food court, sitting with Marik. She had demanded that Marik feed her after blackmailing her into helping him, and surprisingly he had agreed. Téa was munching away on a tasty salad, while Marik amused himself by watching other people. Then she spotted Yugi and Yami across the court. Apparently so had Marik.

"Well, it seems our time together has been cut short."

Téa choked. He was willingly going to leave?!

Marik grinned. "But you have to do something for me."

She knew it. "I already helped you buy something for Ishizu!"

"I want to see you again. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight."

And before she could say anything, he was gone.

A date! A date with Marik Ishtar! She hadn't agree to anything! She was not going anywhere in public with him!

"Téa, you could have told us you were hungry," Yugi said apologetically as the two boys joined her.

"Ah, Téa, so glad we've caught up with each other," Yami purred, taking her hand. "We were apart for way too long."

He meant NOT ENOUGH! Téa snatched her hand back, smiling with a cringe. And for the rest of the day, she, Yugi, and Yami walked around the mall, entering various stores and the like. Something to be expected when one went to a mall.

She didn't give Yami a chance to be alone with her, sticking closely to Yugi as they shopped. She hardly paid any attention to what they were buying, nodding absentmindedly at the conversation. Her thoughts were focused elsewhere.

* * *

 * * *

* * *

Well, it was the night when her life was going to end. In under an hour, the devil himself would ring her doorbell and everything would come to an end. Although she had never revealed to him where she lived, Téa figured that Marik was resourceful enough to have found out, and so it was too much to hope that he wouldn't show. She really wished there was someone she could talk to about this. She desperately wanted to tell Ryou, but she knew what would happen: he would try to protect her and undoubtedly stand up to Marik. Then Ryou would be in the hospital again, with several broken ribs. And Marik would continue to pursue her. Perhaps if she went on this date, he'd realize he didn't like her and leave her alone... she snorted and scorned her own preposterous wishful thinking. But there was no way she could tell anyone else. Yami would go ballistic and never let her out of his sight… although it wasn't as if she was not already in that scenario. Yugi would be really worried, and she didn't want to do that to her childhood friend; his head was already filled with enough stress over her as it was regarding the locker incident. Tristan and Joey would get their bats, and Serenity would get dragged in somehow. And Kaiba would—

Had she just thought about what Kaiba would do if he knew she was going out with Marik? Yes, yes she had. And what would he do? Absolutely nothing. Téa highly doubted that Mr. CEO would give a flip if she died or not.

But then why had he talked to her in the park the other day? DAMN IT! She still couldn't get that sexy image out of her mind! It was SETO FREAKING KAIBA for crying out loud! God what was wrong with her? Was she developing a crush on the snobbiest man in town? Did she have feelings beyond those of friendship for him? Was it possible that she might be in love? She blushed. No, no, no. This was Kaiba she was talking about. Maybe he was like one of those hot surfer guys on television beach dramas that the main girl always thought was really hot but never dated because he's a total jerk. Yeah, that was about right. Except Téa was pretty sure Kaiba didn't surf.

As for Bakura, well, actually she wasn't sure what he would do. Probably start a row with the other Egyptian. He had been acting really weird lately. Apologizing one minute and throwing plates the next. He should really learn a thing or two about manners from Ryou.

Twenty minutes until Marik arrived. Téa was currently pacing the living room, nervously running a hand through her conditioned hair. She had to say, she put a lot of effort into looking nice for this psychopath. She wasn't exactly sure why… maybe something to do with his power over her…

Wait, power over her? HAH. There was no way Marik influenced her thoughts and actions. Unless… What if he was somehow controlling her mind with his Millennium Rod! It was very possible that he was manipulating her slowly, breaking down her defenses, so that eventually she would fetch the Puzzle for him. Maybe she _should_ alert Yami…

Ten minutes. For the first time, Téa was wearing sneakers on a date. Usually she wore platforms, but, well, who knew when she might need to run… She was also wearing a nice shirt and jeans. She had thought about wearing a skirt but decided against it after she remembered Mai talking about that "easy access" factor. Téa had no desire to make it easier for Marik to rape her. Hmm… maybe she should tell him that she was sick…

¡DING DONG!

Fuck. He was here already. Stalling for time, she pretended to be upstairs. Téa could just picture him on her porch, standing there all impatient, tapping his foot on the wooden boards. He might grow tired of waiting and break the swing. She had better open the door.

"Hi, Marik!" she said, a little too cheery. He looked at her, slightly confused. But it didn't last for long. He was Marik, and Marik never let his mask down for long. Once again he had on that trademark smirk, and he was rambling about going to dinner and then maybe to the park.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

Death Glare. EEP. Téa hated it when people looked at her like that. It scared the shit out of her. Marik grabbed her hand and led her out of the house and down the street. They walked several blocks and took several turns. Oh no. Téa had a bad feeling about where they were going...

Yep. Unfortunately, she was right.

They were going to eat at Burger World. At least she had managed to quit last year, otherwise someone here might know her… oh… Miho was still working here… _great_. Perhaps she and Marik could get a table in the back. Maybe the purple-haired girl was not working today…

"Hi! And welcome to Burger World!" Miho greeted, a big smile plastered on her face. "Téa! Hey, what are you doing here? Who's this guy?"

"He's uhh… he's uhh…" She didn't know what to say. Thankfully Miho had never met Marik and didn't know what he looked like. On the other hand, Téa was certain that Miho had heard stories from Tristan about "the evil Marik Ishtar and his Rare Hunters" so Téa couldn't very well go and call him by his name.

"I'm Namu," Marik finally introduced, shaking the waitress's hand.

What the hell was he thinking, using that name? Even if Miho didn't recognize it, she would likely mention this at school and one of her friends was bound to remember 'Namu'.

"Actually his name is David _Namun_ ," she hastily interrupted. "He just goes by Namu as a nickname, _right David?_ "

"Right, babe."

Ewww. Marik had just called her 'babe'. It was really scary to think that she was on a date with this guy. This guy who wanted to murder her friends, this guy who had inhabited her body and controlled her mind, this guy who had sacrificed his own body to fuse himself with a Duel Monsters card!

"Téa, are you feeling well?" he asked, peering at her from over a menu.

"Oh, umm, yes."

"Well, what would you two like this evening?" Miho asked, ready to take down their orders.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries. Téa?"

"I'm not very hungry right now…"

Marik put his arm around Téa as Miho left to put in the order. What was this feeling? Why did she get shivers every time Marik touched her? This was getting really creepy. Could she possibly be... attracted to him? Admitting that she might have a crush on Marik Ishtar was like admitting that she wanted to sleep with an ax murderer. Téa wouldn't admit it.

"What the hell is wrong with me," she said aloud as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked, sounding mildly concerned. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from smacking it again and making a scene. But Téa really didn't care at this point if she made a scene or not; she couldn't have Marik anywhere near her. She didn't want to find out if she was developing any sort of feelings for this whackjob. It wasn't right. She couldn't develop feelings for her stalker! But Téa knew it was possible. She wasn't exactly drawn to 'bad boys' but she did have a thing for stronger personalities, she'd noticed. Yugi had been her best friend for years, but she had fallen for the mysterious Yami. She had shown slight interest in Kaiba the other day. What if she ended up liking Marik too? Slight tears were welling up in her eyes, but she brushed them away so Marik wouldn't notice.

"Let's go, Téa," he commanded, tugging on her arm. He marched her outside and over to a giant tree. Placing an arm on each of her shoulders, Marik lowered his face until their noses were inches apart. Téa felt her breathing slow.

"Now, what is the matter with you! I told you we had a deal! I'm not letting you run away from this one!" Marik chided.

She hadn't been trying to run away, although she really should... It was just that… when she was around him, Téa felt like she was needed... as though Marik needed her, deep down. He could be a good person under all of this, he just needed her help to see it. And Téa had been so lonely lately, with only Ryou around. Marik was trying to shower her with affection, so could she help it if she wanted a little bit of that?

But Marik was an enemy of her friends, and he was also a bit creepy.

"I… I'm not running away… I'm just," she choked, tears welling up, "I'm just not ready for this! I can't like you, Marik!"

Téa could not take it anymore; she buried her face in her hands and cried. She felt a small bit of relief from crying. Only a small bit. How had this happened so fast? Was it possible to wake up one day and realize she could like someone she had hated the night before?

"Do you understand that? I can't like you… My friends are your enemies, and vise versa. It would never work… but I don't know! I know you want me to love you too—"

"Whoa there, hold on," Marik interrupted, holding up his hands. "Stop right there."

And her heart did stop for a millisecond. Why was he telling her to stop? What had she said wrong? Téa thought he would be happy to hear that she might be considering... something.

"Téa," he explained, slightly laughing, "when did you get it in your little head that I'm in love with you?"

WHAT?

"Sure, I think you're hot and sexy, and I'd like to get you in my bed, but there's nothing more. It's not like I think you're my soul mate or something like that." The smirk crept back onto his face. "Did you think I was in love with you?"

This was not happening! This was NOT happening! Téa didn't know how to deal with this. She had to get away before she did something stupid… So she ran.

"Téa! Get back here!" Marik yelled. She couldn't tell if Marik was chasing after her, but she didn't want to look behind to find out. She hoped Mind Control couldn't travel long distances.

Her pace quickened, and she continued to run back towards her house. On second thought, he would likely go there anyway, knowing she would have to return home at some point. She ran away from the park, heading towards the only other sanctuary she knew of.

How could he do that to her? Marik had dragged her into this mess, and then he had gone and changed his mind! Why was she so _stupid_ to think she should care for him? Téa really should have known better. She should have pulled her head out of the clouds and realized this was MARIK and not some lovestruck boy from the novels she liked to read.

Why did her life have to be so complicated? She finally felt like something right was happening, like maybe for once the world had decided to take pity on her. Hadn't _she_ been completely off… Téa felt so hurt. She never wanted to trust anyone that much ever again. She knew it was a stupid thing to think, because people who always said they'd never love again eventually meet someone knew who breaks down their walls. It happened in about half the romance novels she owned. But she didn't care. Téa hated her feelings right now. They had betrayed her into the hands of someone dangerous. She was probably right about Marik and Bakura collecting the Items. That was all he wanted her for. She snorted. Oh, and her _body_. Disgusting freak.

Pounding on the door, Téa's heart rate increased. Far behind her, she could almost hear Marik's voice calling out for her. She prayed it was only in her mind. _Come on, open up!_ Tears began to fall again. She was so moody lately. She hated letting people see her cry, but right now she couldn't help it. Just as she was about to break through the wood with her fist, the door opened.

"Oh, it's you," Bakura sneered, ready to close the door. "What do you—?"

She pushed him out of the way and ran deep into the house, shouting, "CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!" Téa heard it slam and could only pray that Marik never saw what house she had disappeared into. She threw open the door to the guest room and dashed under the bed. Pulling her legs close to her chest, the tears falling freely, Téa closed her eyes and wished that she would never have to see that bastard again for as long as she lived.

She heard footsteps, and a second later the bed-skirt was lifted, revealing a very pissed, slightly confused Bakura.

"What… was that all about?" he asked gruffly.

"It's none of your business," Téa snapped. Bakura's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't lash out at her. She was still crying, but silently.

"You know… it's not good to hide. Whatever it is you're running from will keep coming back." Was he trying to give her advice? Téa looked over to find that the tomb robber was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He looked so out of place there, lying on the floor.

"You don't understand," she informed him. "It's not something where I have to face an obstacle… It's… well, it's more like I trusted someone and they stabbed me in the back. And I should've known they would; they're that type of person. But I let my feelings get the best of me. And now…"

"Now you're hiding under the bed in my house." Was that statement supposed to be funny?

"Was it the Pharaoh's fault?"

What? Oh, well... she supposed that to someone like Bakura, she and Yami did appear to be very close, and it would seem that if Yami had hurt her, Téa would be devastated.

"No."

"Well, come along then. Let's get you back on your feet."

Huh? Bakura wanted to help her? Was this really the same guy who had been throwing plates at her the other day? Bakura left the room, and she barely heard him muttering about the kitchen.

Téa slowly crawled out from under the bed. Glancing in a mirror, she saw that she was a mess: uneven hair, puffy eyes, and tear-stricken cheeks adorned her face. She trudged into the kitchen looking for Bakura, but her eyes instead found Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou… I didn't know you were here…" she greeted awkwardly.

"Téa! Are you okay! What happened? Bakura, what did you do to her!" he said, rushing over to her and checking for injuries.

"What? Don't point your little finger at me," came the reply from somewhere in the pantry.

She sighed and hugged Ryou. Then she walked with him to the couch and began to slowly tell him about what had happened, beginning with the mall. Of course, Téa left out the part about her confused feelings for Marik. She edited her story, only mentioning the part where she was blackmailed into seeing him, and that he only wanted her for sex and Millennium Items (and actually, that part was PROBABLY TRUE!).

As Ryou comforted her, Téa began to feel uneasy. She couldn't explain why; maybe it was just the stress of this entire day. But when Ryou hugged her, she could feel his heart beating twice as fast as normal.


	5. the damage you inflicted is only a temporary wound.

* * *

* * *

 

Téa's mind wandered far from the meal set before her. She hadn't left Ryou's house since she had abruptly arrived two hours ago. After she had told Ryou about what had happened with Marik, he had insisted that she stay. Téa tried to argue, but there was something about his force of words that held her tongue. She hadn't paid much attention to it before, but tonight she noticed that Ryou had been acting slightly different. He was definitely worried about her well-being, but she had never seen him so... aggressive.

She snorted aloud at this thought. Aggressive wasn't the right word.

"Something wrong, woman?" the tomb robber asked with a growl.

"Uhh, no… nothing."

"Téa, is everything okay? You haven't touched your dinner," Ryou commented.

"Maybe she doesn't like your horrible cooking."

Eying Bakura through a narrowed gaze, she shoved a helping of black bean soup into her mouth, trying to smile at the same time (which was very hard). "Ed dewishis."

It was very tasty, she had to admit, but she found she wasn't very hungry. Ryou was watching her, looking very concerned, and... yes, very concerned for her well-being.

"It's delicious," she said again, her throat steaming.

"Whatever. Woman, when you're done, I'll be in the guestroom."

And with that, Bakura pushed his dish away and left the table. The other two shared unspoken words. Was that an invitation...?

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food," Ryou beamed, breaking the silence.

"Well, thank you for letting me stay for dinner. I suppose I should be heading home soon, though…"

Téa frowned at the thoughts of an empty house, with the streets that led to it bare and possibly hiding a lurking Marik.

"Téa…" Ryou started, his voice sharper than usual. "I refuse to let you leave when Marik is probably at your house right now, waiting for you to return. Wouldn't it be smarter to go home tomorrow, when people are out in the sunshine?"

He was worried about her getting home safely. Nodding, she was warmed by Ryou's kind gesture.

Her happiness fell quickly, however. No matter when she went home, Marik would be waiting, day or night. Téa was not sure if he would be angry or apologetic, but she was praying for the latter. Whenever she thought about him, Téa felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't believe she had considered that asshole. He was a stupid, selfish, deceiving, greedy bastard. Why had she even agreed to see him? Oh, probably because deep down she might have actually enjoyed the attention. Not that she wanted him stalking her, but, had he been throwing himself at her, and it was always nice to know someone wanted you. At least that was what she told herself.

She helped Ryou wash the dishes, and, afterward, she followed him into the living room. They flopped down upon the couch, both suddenly eying the remote. Before Téa could move, Ryou snatched up the device and retreated to his spot. Knowing this could mean nothing good for her, Téa _had_ to get that remote control.

"Ry-you," she cautioned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Oh yeah?" he replied slyly, switching on the television. "Why not?"

"You know I can't stand watching the food channel…" And, unfortunately, it was Ryou's favorite channel.

"I know. Which is why is must be done."

As soon as the television screen depicted a bowl of batter, she jumped from her cushion and tackled the prepared snowball. Ryou fought back, one arm gripping her two, and his legs wrapped around hers; Téa was trapped. Ryou teasingly dangled the remote in front of her face. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. A list of ingredients for some dish rang in her ears; she couldn't take it anymore! Téa bit down on his left arm, sinking her teeth lightly into his flesh. _Now who wants to suck whose blood?_

"Getting violent, are we?" Ryou asked, trying to shake her off. Téa reluctantly let go, but, taking advantage of his distractedness, she lunged forward, her right hand slipping through his and latching onto his wrist. All the while, Ryou grinned with some mischievous sneer (if it was possible for Ryou to sneer). Téa began to feel uneasy again…

She was snapped from her thoughts as Ryou flipped her over, and they both landed on the floor. She winced in pain as she ended up underneath a heavy mass of white hair.

"Sorry, Téa, but I definitely weigh more than you do," Ryou taunted.

Mustering all her strength, Téa managed to prop herself up with one elbow. His face was suddenly dangerously close to hers, still boasting that irregular sneer. It vanished shortly though, and it was replaced by a softer expression. Téa froze when his nose brushed her cheek. She felt that uneasiness again, like something was off...

And yet, having Ryou this close wasn't so bad. However, looking at him like they were about to kiss was _freaking_ her out, and so, to break the weirdness, Téa enveloped him in tight hug. Hugs were safe, hugs were friendly. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It was nice to feel the comfort of holding someone, and having someone hold her.

"If you want to have sex, you might think of moving the coffee table."

Bakura! Téa had totally forgotten about the spirit! She flinched, and Ryou was stricken with embarrassment. Shooting out from under him, she hurried over to the spirit.

"Right, umm, you wanted to see me?"

Bakura looked as if he had swallowed a hairball. Turning on the heels of his feet, he walked back towards the room. Giving Ryou a somewhat remorseful look, Téa followed the Egyptian into the bedroom, sighing quietly. What did he want with her now?

After he closed the door and sat promptly on the mattress, Bakura curved his finger in her direction in a beckoning sort of way.

Hesitant, she shuffled her feet. "What do you want?"

"Is this room suitable enough for you?"

He had brought her in here all secretive-like to inform her that she would be sleeping here? Bakura was lying on the bed, completely stretched. The soft fabrics looked comfy, and not a moment later, Téa found herself lying down beside him. His eyes never wandered from the ceiling fan, and his spiky hair stood on end in every which direction.

"Why do you think I am teaming up with Marik and hunting Millennium Items?"

Ah. So _that_ was the real reason he brought her in here. "Uhh, well, I suppose because it's in your nature to be conniving and evil like that… Why do you care?"

A long pause of silence left her guessing.

Then Bakura scoffed.

"I don't. But when you mentioned Marik was back in town…"

What was he hinting at? OH SHIT. WAS HE PLANNING ON MEETING MARIK AND GOING ON A SCAVENGER HUNT? Téa may have stumbled onto something big! She had to alert someone. Sliding off the sheets, she made for the phone.

"Mortal!" Bakura barked, her body halfway into the hall.

"Yes?" she squeaked, too terrified to turn around.

"I know what you are thinking, and I must disagree. I would never help that double-crossing pansy."

Téa didn't know whether to be relieved or scared. On one side of the scale, he claimed to not be involved with that ass, and he sounded believable enough; however, the other side was weighing her fear that this would lead to something worse.

He patted her head. "Never fear, little one. You are safe here."

Coming from him, that was _not_ very reassuring. She watched Bakura's withdrawing figure move to his bedroom. Then she reentered the kitchen to find a pleased Ryou humming "Whistle While You Work."

"And what are you so happy about?" Téa inquired playfully. He shrugged and continued humming, stirring hot chocolate.

She peered over his shoulder. "Bakura doesn't like chocolate, does he?"

"Yup. All the more reason to make it, if you ask me."

Giggling, Téa opened the cupboard and seized two mugs. Remembering that Ryou liked marshmallows, she fetched those, too.

* * *

… z z z …

Téa was finally getting sleepy. She and Ryou had been up all night, playing board games and drinking their cocoa. His body was flung over the armchair closest to the dying fire, and she was lying on the couch, debating on whether or not she cared enough to brush her teeth. Guilty conscious winning, she approached the bathroom, only to find it already occupied.

"'Kura?" she mumbled, hearing the toilet flush. Before Téa could knock, the door swung open, Bakura and towel towering over her. She was too tired to take in his facial features, but she knew he was probably wearing some type of scowl.

"Woman, why are you awake?"

"Ryou, me… playing games and drinking…" Cocoa never managed to come out in time.

"Getting drunk and playing games? My, my, Téa. Never thought you'd reach this level," he joked. "Was it Truth or Dare?"

"No… Strip Poker."

Hmm, she wondered if Ryou would actually play that… probably not.

"Aww, you should have told me; that's my favorite game."

The door to his room closed, leaving Téa alone in the corridor. For a second, she had actually believed him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT! I'M NOT A FUCKING IHOP!"

… _five more minutes, Mom…_

"I REFUSE TO COOK PANCAKES FOR THAT WENCH!"

Yum, pancakes. But that sounded like Bakura… wait, who was he calling a wench?!

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HIKARI!"

Soft mumbling, then—

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO THE FUCKING STORE TO BUY FUCKING PANCAKE MIX FOR THAT FUCKING WOMAN!"

 _Oh no he didn't!_ Jumping out of bed, Téa stormed into the kitchen to find a cowering Ryou and a heavily peeved Bakura.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, right in Bakura's ear. Her voice was hoarse with sleep and her hair was a mess, but she didn't care.

"Woman… you are testing my patience!" he growled in response.

" _I'm_ testing _your_ patience? YOU'RE testing my patience!"

She could hardly think, the albino freak was all but screaming. She had never seen Bakura throw a temper tantrum before, but Téa supposed that even ancient grave robbers had a loose string or two. Heck, her strings were _always_ loose. Her mood constantly changed, and the environment around her didn't help… for example, right now, Téa was extremely angry, and this maniac shouting in her face certainly wasn't making it better.

"YAMI RYOU BAKURA!" she started, teeth clenched. "SHUT UP. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME, BUT YOU WILL NOT TALK TO RYOU THAT WAY. NOW YOU GET YOURSELF CLEANED UP AND GO TO THE GROCERY STORE."

Fuming, Bakura made to punch her.

"Oh," she added calmly, breaking his rage, "I like blueberry pancakes."

Then, trying to hide her shakiness, Téa exited the kitchen before he could swing his arm.

* * *

Bakura stood there, mouth agape.

"Well, you'd better do what she says," Ryou suggested. "She looks pretty mad."

"Whatever. The bitch is merely going through that time of the month again."

"Uhh, sure… well, here's some money for the food. Please don't take any detours; I hate it when you come back smelling like cocaine."

"I will do what I please," he snapped. Then, grabbing the money, Bakura left the house.

He didn't understand the people of today's world, especially that girlfriend of Ryou's. They spent so much time doing the most ridiculous things: going to school, getting jobs. As if any of that really contributes to the art of survival. All one needed to live was food, water, and shelter. The riffraff Ryou boasted, about love and companionship and having friends. It was nonsense, utter bullshit.

"You wouldn't catch me repeating such crap," he muttered to himself.

Bakura entered the grocery store and looked around. What to do first… oh right, get one of those moving things called a shopping box… He hated asking anyone for help, let alone strangers.

"Where are the shopping boxes?" he demanded of a wheezing old man.

"Huh, sonny? Shopping foxes?"

"BOXES, DAMN IT! B-O-X-E-S!"

"Sonny, if you're looking ta get Botox injections ya might look elsewhere."

The spirit face-faulted. BOTOX? The fool, he'd get what he deserved!

"Why you little—"

"Picking on people better than you, tomb robber? How typical."

Bakura growled. Yami was smirking, standing no less than five feet away. Behind him was a display of canned tuna. Thieving reflexes kicking in, Bakura filched an apple from the man's cart and chucked it directly into the stack of fish. The many tin cans flew apart, several of them hitting Yami square in the back of the head.

"HA! Not so tough now, are you, Porcupine Head?" he tittered.

The old man's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and he scurried away before anymore of his groceries were stolen. Yami coughed deeply and stood in the mess. He was not happy. A pharaoh such as himself could not be seen like this!

"I challenge you to a DUEL!"

Bakura stopped laughing and frowned. "It's always with the cards, isn't it? You're addicted to dueling…"

"So you admit you'll duel!"

"Ha, NO. Bring yourself into the century, freak."

WHAT? How dare that unworthy fool call the great Pharaoh names!

"I CHALLENGE YOU—"

"Anything but a duel…"

A large amount of people had stopped to watch the two, something Bakura wasn't too pleased about. People needed to mind their own damn business, or heads would roll…

"—TO A RACE!"

The other was caught off guard. Something other than a duel? Finally, Bakura sighed. What sort of race…?

"What kind of race are we talking, Spiky?" he asked, tapping his foot.

Yami opened his mouth, then closed it. Actually, he didn't know of any races other than the chariot races that were held in Ancient Egypt. Trying not to look clueless, the former pharaoh took a quick look around the store for inspiration.

"Come now, I haven't got all day…"

"Umm, I challenge you to a race of… of… A race of shopping carts!" he proclaimed, puffing out his chest.

"Fine, a race of shopping carts… that I can and will win," he added softly. "How shall we have it then?"

"We will each get a cart and ride around the store, going down the aisles in order, then proceeding to the streets. THIS WILL END IN DEATH, TOMB ROBBER. MARK MY WORDS!"

"Gladly, and with your own blood too."

…gulp…

"You there," Bakura pointed to a frantic-looking woman. "You will say on-you-mark etc."

She backed away quickly, but the crowd of onlookers prevented her from escaping.

"You will do as I say, mortal, or I'll rip your throat out!"

She nodded slowly, Bakura's words carving themselves into her memory.

The two spirits climbed into their shopping carts like children at the store's entrance. Both determined, both hating the other, both pissed at the witnesses.

"Uhh, how are you going to move the carts if you're in them?" a boy dared to ask.

Yami laughed. "We have Shadow magic, of course."


	6. I'm coming back from the dead,

* * *

* * *

 

What was taking that asshole so long? All Bakura had to do was walk into the store and buy a box of pancake mix! It was not that hard. Then again, this _was_ an ancient spirit they were talking about. Ryou looked worried, and he was mumbling about drugs and strippers… Téa wasn't sure she wanted to know. God, she was REALLY hungry!

"Where's Bakura?" she asked aloud. "I'm hungry."

"Me too… Why don't we play a game while we're waiting?" Ryou answered cheerfully, strolling into the living room. "Let's play chess!"

"Okay."

…

An hour later, Bakura still hadn't returned, and Ryou was kicking her butt on the chessboard. This game was incredibly boring… blaming her empty stomach, and the boredom, Téa did something very out of character. She decided to cheat.

"Look! Over there!" she gasped, pointing over the albino's shoulder. Ryou glanced behind him at nothing, while she snatched two pawns.

"Téa! I know you did not just cheat!" he proclaimed. Jumping off the floor, she ran into the bedroom with the chess pieces, stuffing them under the mattress. Ryou followed shortly, practically leaping on top of her. They both fell onto the bed, wrestling over something that wasn't even in her hand anymore.

"Where are they?"

"I-I hid them!"

"I don't believe you!"

More struggling, then—

"OWW! Shit!"

Clutching her head, Téa felt the tears coming on. They hadn't been paying attention, and she had banged her head on the headboard. She started to cry silently as she held her head, which had begun throbbing like thunder. Ryou tried to comfort her, running and getting ice. He frantically asked if he should call an ambulance or get out a medical kit.

"I'm fine, really!" she argued, nodding her head. Ouch. "See? It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. OUCH!

"If you're sure," he replied doubtfully.

Poor Ryou, he cared so much about her. And she was probably just this big burden on his small shoulders…

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I should probably leave soon…"

"But you haven't even had your pancakes yet."

Heh. Not like Bakura was coming back anytime soon…

"I can eat breakfast at my house. I shouldn't trouble you anymore; you've already done enough for me."

"Oh, Téa! You're no trouble at all!" he exclaimed, taking her hand in his. "I don't mind making sure you're safe. If I didn't know that you were all right, I'd go crazy."

She looked up, tears held back. Hearing someone say that made the world seem so much better. Téa had people tell her that they loved her, like Yami, but she knew Ryou _meant_ it. He had always cared about her, even before the psycho stalker attack.

"Ryou, thank you…"

"For what?"

"For always being there for me."

He blushed and turned away. He was so cute when he was confused. Téa leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, for being such a sweet guy. But Ryou looked back just as she reached him.

Their lips barely touched, but Téa felt a bomb drop somewhere in her mind; the strange thing was… it was not the sort of bomb that most people felt when they had that first kiss. Ryou pulled away, startled, and covered in a red glow. Her face was red too, but not for the same reason.

Where were the fireworks? Téa felt nothing but embarrassment after that kiss. She had once thought that... because of their close friendship, if she and Ryou ever kissed someday (much later than now), that it would be one of those 'where-have-you-been-all-my-life' passionate kisses that she had seen in romantic movies. One was visible on his lips; but hers? Her mouth hung open in confusion.

Téa supposed it was to be expected; she had never had any physical attraction to Ryou. Sure, she had thought he was cute, but that was all. No fan girl drool hanging out of the mouth or anything. She loved Ryou dearly, but he didn't get her hormones going, like some people… like Seto Kaiba…

UGH. She needed to stop thinking about his hot body! Téa felt like one of those lustful, seductive women in cartoons. She hoped she never saw that sexy bastard again. She was so glad to have the week off from school, or she would have to see his sexiness every day. Téa did not looking forward to going back.

"Téa, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her world and came back down to Earth. Ryou was concerned, with a tinge of pink still residing in his visage.

"I'm sorry. I spaced out there,"she apologized, twisting her fingers around his nervously.

How could Téa possibly tell Ryou that she didn't reflect his feelings? She cared for Ryou, certainly, but she didn't share the romantic feelings that she knew he had. However, Téa couldn't break her best friend's heart! Maybe she could be vague for the moment, and stress that she wasn't looking for anything? An "it's not you, it's me" situation? Téa couldn't hurt his feelings; she wanted him to be happy. But she also knew that she couldn't lead him on.

"Ryou, uhh, about that kiss… It was… an accident."

His blush vanished and was replaced by paleness. She could see the hurt on his face.

"It's okay… I know you weren't trying to kiss me. Not that you can resist this face…" His smile was back. She felt a rush of relief, and… had that been a light joke?

"I'm a pretty good resistor," she teased. Laughing once again, she began to poke him in the side.

"Hahaha, stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Are you two flirting again?"

The two practically leapt off the bed in fright

"Bakura!" Téa shouted, catching her breath. "You scared the crap out of me!"

The thief had returned, standing in the doorway with a convenient store bag.

"FOOD!" Forgetting her anger, she raced up to Bakura and snagged the groceries, heading for the kitchen. Behind, she heard Bakura grumbling about her being an 'ungrateful little whore.'

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"Good!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ahh… those pancakes were delicious! Téa, Ryou, and Bakura were all rubbing their full stomachs, yawning occasionally…

¡BRUAP!

…and Bakura belched loudly.

"Well, chaps, I'm going to take a shower," Ryou announced, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"Do I look like I care?"

Ryou merely raised an eyebrow at the spirit's comment.

"And I'm going to change," Téa chimed in, leaving the king of thieves to his thoughts.

She wished that she had some clean clothes, but Téa had been on the run from a psychopath and hadn't had time to make a pit stop for luxuries. So all she did have were the clothes that she'd worn for Marik's date. Ugh… she put on the dirty clothes and then walked over to the window. It was a pretty day; perhaps she and Ryou should go for a walk later… Téa opened the window and let the breeze run through her hair. She was still embarrassed about that kiss, but if Ryou was going to forget about it, she should too.

"There you are! Where _have_ you been?"

!

Anyone but him… CRAP.

"Marik, you sicko! What are— AH!"

Blood covered his hands that were gripping the windowsill, and there was a deep gash in his arm. Marik was trying to climb through the open window, but Téa couldn't move. For some reason, her legs weren't obeying her mental command to _run!_ She had always thought that she would never be one of those people who froze with fear, and now here she was, unable to run from her own stalker!

"Why… _blood_?" she voiced, unable to tear her eyes away from his hands as she finally willed herself to creep backwards to the door. He finally hoisted himself into the room and— HE WAS HOLDING A STEAK KNIFE!

"Marik… just put the knife down…"

"Oh no," he trilled softly, stalking towards her. "I'm going to _kill_ him…"

She could hear water running just beyond the walls… Ryou must be in the shower. Shit, she was a goner! Téa backed up against the wall next to the door and reached for the knob. _EEP_. Marik stabbed the knife into the door, right next to her hand!

"You don't understand," Marik whispered in a rough voice. "I have to kill him... It's the only way."

He was sick in the head. "HELP—"

His rough hand silenced her cries and his gaze flickered to the knife wedged into the door. Oh god, he was going to kill her! Tears trailed down her cheeks as she fought to pry Marik's hand off her mouth. He looked back to her, pulling the knife out of the wood. "Do you have a death wish, Gardner?"

The door flew open next to them, and Marik lunged at the newcomer. Free, Téa scrambled away from the door and the crazed Egyptian, who was suddenly thrown back by a harsh kick to the gut. Bakura had opened the door and saved her life, Téa realized.

"What are doing here, you bastard? Get out of my house!"

Marik smiled and spat out blood, causing Téa to cringe in disgust. "Not yet!" he yelled at the white-haired Egyptian. "Stabbed with my own knife after everything else... You think that I'm going to let that go?"

"What are you talking about?" the spirit snapped, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole, let alone jump you for kicks."

"I'll stab you, you freak!" Marik screamed—

Bakura ducked the second swing and leapt out of the way. Then he punched Marik in the back, causing him to fall and drop the weapon. The albino swiftly picked the other up and hurled him from the window. Téa could only stare at it, ready to see Marik climb back through any second. Bakura stormed past her and shut the window.

"I advise you not to leave any windows open," he grunted.

Before she could protest, he grabbed her legs and hoisted the girl over his shoulder like a sack of flour. His face was firm and unreadable, but he carried her towards the bathroom. Téa held on tightly, her cheeks stained with tears and body trembling.

"RYOU, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM," the tomb robber demanded. Téa heard the water turn off and the shower curtain move.

"Huh? Can't you wait?"

She felt Bakura's muscles growing tense, and she was pretty sure he would break down the bathroom door at any moment.

"You can put me down now," she told the spirit. "I'll just wait…"

"And get that filthy vermin's blood all over my house? No thank you."

"I'm serious, Bakura. Put me down!"

"No. Now shut up, woman."

But he set her down anyway… and proceeded to try and remove her shirt!

"HEY!" she started, backing up. "That's my shirt, you pervert!"

He stared back unfazed. "I know. I need it."

"What for?!"

"So that I may burn it."

Téa blinked through watery eyes and looked into Bakura's serious face, trying to suppress her laughter. He wanted to _burn_ her shirt? Why?

"Your shirt is contaminated with Marik's filthy germs!"

"So? You can't have it!" she replied, folding her arms across her chest. She noted with disgust that Marik's blood had passed onto her. She probably should burn this shirt, she noted.

"Why was he in your room?" Bakura growled, leaning on the opposite wall.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I want to know why that asswipe was in my house! How could you let him in?!"

"I didn't LET him come in, he just climbed in through my window!"

"I don't believe you," he replied suspiciously. "I think you and Marik have a _thing_."

A _thing_? A THING? Uh-oh… Did he somehow know about her 'date' with Marik? Téa fought to control her blush.

"I see," Bakura sneered, folding his arms. "You're in love with Marik."

Oh god— Wait, _What?!_ In _love_ with MARIK? Okay, so she may have had some ' _feelings_ _'_... but she wasn't about to admit that to him!

"Excuse me?!" she spazzed. "In LOVE with MARIK?! You are out of your MIND, albino-boy! Sure, I thought _maybe_ he had changed, but LOVE? Get your facts straight first, Bakura, before jumping down my throat!"

He merely raised an eyebrow. "You mean like how Marik most likely shoved his tongue down your throat? Hmm?"

Oh, God. Téa was redder than a tomato. Even if that had never happened.

"Gardner!"

"What?!" she jumped guiltily. Bakura just smiled evilly and closed his eyes. Hmm, she noticed that he was covered in blood as well; some must have passed onto his clothes when he had carried her…

"Uhh, Bakura…"

"What!"

"You have blood on your shirt…"

"Huh? Oh, I know…"

"Umm, _Marik's_ blood…?"

Bakura's eyes practically popped from their sockets as he jerked from his place on the wall. Téa laughed, until he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it in her face.

Shrieking in disgust, she peeled it off her face and slapped it on his arm. He merely arched an eyebrow at her childish antics. She made to smack him again, until Téa remembered he was shirtless. Blushing, she backed off and looked elsewhere.

"Haha, I might have to put on some shades," she joked lamely. "You're blinding me with paleness."

His eyebrow twitched. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I have a six-pack."

"True," she nodded, still avoiding him. "But how do you know that _I_ don't have a six-pack?"

"Oh please… You're as skinny as a pencil. There's not even room for a one-pack!"

"A one-pack? What the hell is that?" she asked, swiping him with his shirt again. Bakura snorted and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Oh really?"

Bakura yanked her closer by the wrist, pulling her flat against him. Her face was beet-red now, even if she was _still_ pointedly not looking at his toned (though incredibly pale) chest. _Calm down, nerves, it's just Bakura_. That's right... it was just Bakura. So why she getting all bothered? Bakura was not remotely attractive, so what was wrong with her? She chortled at this thought.

"Are you laughing?" Bakura questioned. Oops, had that been out loud? She covered her mouth but couldn't refrain from giggling. She steadied herself on his shoulder as she continued to laugh behind her hand. Snort. _Hahahahahahehehe_ …

"Téa? Are you okay?"

"Ryou!" she squeaked, breaking away from Bakura instantly. The tomb robber returned to his regular slouched posture complete with an annoyed frown.

"Téa, are you hurt? You're covered in blood!" Ryou gasped, rushing to her side and then pulling her into the bathroom.

"Where are you bleeding? We've got to call an ambulance!" he said frantically, pushing her to sit on the toilet seat. Then he quickly turned on his heel to go get a phone. And then he tripped and fell.

"Are you okay?!" Téa cried, kneeling down next to him. _OH GOD_.

In his haste, Ryou had let his towel slip. _EEP_.

She could only stare at his… Téa just stared at _him_ as he sat up and flashed her a smile.

"I'm fine. Uhh, Téa, what's wrong?"

Her mouth moved but nothing came out. Téa couldn't remember seeing a naked guy before… so this was the first... time...

"Bakura! Something's wrong with Téa! Call a doctor!"

The spirit ran into the bathroom with speed.

"You moronic weakling! Put on some clothes!" he scolded, immediately assessing the situation and beating Ryou on the head with a cup from the sink. "You're going to scar the mortal woman for life!"

"It's cool," Téa stated calmly, surprising both of them. "I'm fine… I've totally seen a... _guy_ … before. Yeah, that's right…"

"Gardner, you're not fooling anyone…"

"Ryou," she begged, "please go put on something…"

"Oh right!" he replied, running off in humiliation.

"So… you've never seen a naked man before?" Bakura mocked, grinning at her. Blushing deeply, Téa shoved him out of the bathroom before slamming the door.

"Bakura, get out! I'm taking a shower and don't disturb me!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

To Téa, the day had felt incredibly long. After her shower, she and Bakura told Ryou about what happened with Marik (well, Téa supposed _she_ had done most of the talking). She and Ryou tried to figure out why Marik would claim that Bakura attacked him, but they couldn't find a reasonable explanation aside from 'Marik is fucking psychotic.' Finally, they gave up and decided that it was time for bed.

She hadn't been asleep for very long when Téa awoke suddenly. She really... needed to use the bathroom. It took her a sleepy moment to remember that she had stayed over with Ryou again, sleeping in the spare bedroom. She really needed to go back home, but she had been too scared with Marik still on the loose. Ryou had reported him to the police, but they called earlier that evening, informing that they still hadn't caught the Egyprian yet. Ryou didn't mind her staying another night, but it was clear that Bakura was annoyed.

She trekked into the hall only to find that someone was in the bathroom… and someone else was in the living room! Bakura was sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. A lamp had been left on, and a magazine lay open on the table. She padded around the couch and looked down upon Bakura's face. He actually resembled Ryou a bit when he was asleep. But even in sleep, it seemed Bakura's face didn't completely relax; his brows were furrowed just a tiny bit.

"Gardner…"

 _Ah!_ She jumped back, scared shitless that he had somehow sensed her and woken.

SNORE.

Never mind. Bakura must have been talking in his sleep. Why was he talking about her? Was he _dreaming_ about her? She scrunched her nose; if he was dreaming about her, it was probably a nightmare.

"Gardner… How dare you steal my jacket… I'll have my revenge… Hnnn…"

He was dreaming about her taking his _jacket_!? She snorted. How pathetic. What a baby. Téa poked his cheek and whispered, "Aww, what a cute little tomb robber!"

Bakura sleepily grabbed her arm, causing her to all but fall on top of him.

"Hey!" she started, only to realize he was still asleep. Carefully, she tried to lift herself off of him.

"Hnnn... so hungry..." Téa choked back a shriek when Bakura started nibbling on her ear.

"Bakura, WAKE UP!"

The spirited grunted but blinked.

"Bakura, can you please get your lips off my ear," Téa pleaded, steering herself for a deadly reaction. "Your drool is cold."

"Gardner!" he screamed, flinging himself away from her and falling over the back of the couch. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"You tell me! YOU were the one kissing MY ear!" she replied, face reddening.

"What? That's absurd! You're too ugly to kiss!"

Her eyes narrowed. Who was he calling ugly? From the corner of her eye, Ryou ran into the room. He must have heard their shouting from the bathroom.

"Guys, guys, quit fighting!" he ordered, stepping between them. "Bakura, go to your room."

"What? ME? I did nothing!" he whined. After shooting various dirty looks at Téa, the villain-wanna-be stalked off to his bedroom, leaving the other two alone.

"Bakura didn't harm you, did he?"

"No… He was just being stupid. Just being his typical rude self…"

Ryou looked like he wanted to say more but didn't press the matter. Remembering the sensation of Bakura's lips on her ear, Téa shuddered and used her shoulder to wipe furiously at the lingering feeling. The doorbell chimed and startled both teenagers, far too late for any regular visitor.

"Who could that be?" Ryou wondered, walking towards the front door.

"Make sure it's not Marik!" she reminded him.

After checking through the peephole, Ryou opened the door. Téa could hear some mumbling, a deep voice, and then a gasp from Ryou. Who could that be?

"Uhh, Téa…? Y-You'd better come here… now…"

She skidded into the front hallway. Ryou stood by the door, facing two men dressed like firefighters. One of them held a black bag.

"Téa Gardner?" the other man asked.

"Yes? That's me…"

"We have some terrible news."

Terrible News? What could have happened…?

"O-Okay…"

"You live at 436 Pine Leaf Drive, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, you will need to find new quarters for the time being."

"What? Why?"

"Your current house caught on fire about an hour ago—"

"Oh Téa…" Ryou comforted, wrapping an arm around her.

Fire…? Her house was gone? She heard Ryou asking the men more questioned, but she wasn't really listening. Her house was _gone?_

"Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind coming with us... we think you'll want to see this."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Everything was black and crispy. Pictures destroyed. Her school things by the front door were now just ashes. Téa's house stood in ruins, burnt wood everywhere. The firefighters had determined that the cause was arson, but they had no suspects. A neighbor claimed to have seen someone lurking around the yard, but they couldn't recall what the person looked like.

"Ma'am, do you have a key to the attic?" a firefighter inquired. The stairs had surprisingly been in tact, most of the damage having been on the first floor, and the men had led her to the second floor outside the attic staircase. Her room. That's right, she had locked her door the last time she was here. The door and lock seemed to be in perfect condition; it was as if the fire had stopped right at her door…

"Maybe your room is untouched," Ryou suggested hopefully from her side. Téa pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. The head firefighter carefully pushed the door open. She climbed the short staircase into the room after him, and a cold dread washed over her.

The walls were still blue. Her bed was still made. Everything in the room lay untouched… Everything except the dresser mirror.

_I WILL KILL YOU. MAKE NO MISTAKE._

"Is that… blood?" one man asked uncertainly.

Téa stepped backward, tripping before breaking into a run and dashing from the room, hiding her face from Ryou. Why? Why was someone doing this to her?! And how did they get into her room without unlocking the door or climbing through the window? _The window_ … Marik! He'd had blood on him earlier! He had to have done it… a chill crept down her spine: Marik had attacked her home and locker, he was the one stalking her, and he had to be the person who wanted her dead.

"Miss Gardner, do you have somewhere to stay?" asked the first firefighter as he caught up to her. "We contacted the homeowners, your parents, but they say they can't return just yet."

Of course not. Her stupid parents wouldn't come back if she died. …okay, that was a stretch… but they were pretty ridiculous.

"I don't know…"

"She does," Ryou spoke up from behind them. "She's staying with me."

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's fine. Young man, you must fill out these forms for contact purposes. Miss Gardner, if you'll follow me, we'll pack your things so you can take them with you. We're going to rope off the area and the mirror and have this investigated."

Resigned, she followed the man upstairs and began to help several firefighters pack her belongings. Ryou joined soon after. Twenty minutes later, she left the house under the excuse of fresh air. Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

She entered the backyard, only to find that her favorite swing had been burnt as well.

"Gardner?"

She flinched and turned to see Bakura standing behind her. Where had he come from?

"Go away. I don't want to deal with your stupid remarks right now."

"I wasn't planning on making any…"

"Whatever," she snapped, kicking the wood of the swing. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came out of my room to find that you two were gone. I read Ryou's note and came as quickly as I could," he explained, leaning against a tree. He looked to the remains of her house. "That looks homely," he commented with sarcasm.

"Fuck off, Bakura," she warned, in no mood to deal with his shit.

"Or what?" he sneered, advancing on her. "You'll call your boyfriend Marik to come kill me again?"

His words stung so much worse than she thought they could. She hissed, "That was a low blow, Bakura."

Bakura smirked and leered forward. "I'm sure Marik has felt you blow lower," he taunted.

Her eyes bulged and she felt her face flame. Bakura looked quite smug at his own pun, but Téa wasn't impressed. She felt as though the earth was swallowing her whole. She shouldn't care what Bakura, of all people, thought of her. But he had practically called her Marik's whore, and that insult hurt worst of all.

She turned on her heel and quickly left, putting a great deal of distance between her and the tomb robber. How dare he! Marik had played her like a fool, and now Bakura thought of her as a disgusting tramp or something. She already felt dirty about Marik, and now the spirit had only rubbed it in her face. She hastily brushed away the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry, not over this. Not over any of it. _You've been through worse_ , she reminded herself. _If you can't even handle a little house fire and a stalker, and Bakura's typical insults, you're really as pathetic as everyone thinks._ She couldn't let it get to her. She'd tried to ignore the comments and insults, trash talk about how useless she was to Yugi's group... she'd kept them all at bay for years. She wouldn't let it affect her now.

She heard Bakura swear behind her, but she didn't realize how close he was until he grasped one of her wrists.

"Damn it, woman," he growled, tugging her towards him.

But Téa fought hard. She was upset, hurt, about to break down in tears, and she had absolutely ZERO patience for Bakura's antics right now. She dug her heels into the grass and swatted at his face with her free hand. Bakura easily caught that wrist as well, his fingers pressing into her flesh tightly.

"Let me go," she cried, twisting her arms in an attempt to make Bakura lose his grip, "or I'll knee you in the groin, I swear–"

"Damn it, woman," he repeated angrily. "I didn't mean it!"

That hadn't made it any less painful. And she told him as much. "That was too far, Bakura," she sniffled, eyes watering. "You have no idea how much that cut me."

He was quiet for a moment, still clutching her wrists. "Usually it doesn't," he finally responded.

This was true, she conceded. Usually, they would continue to trade insults back and forth until some other force intervened, Ryou most times. However, Téa wasn't in the mood to deal with Bakura today, not after everything that had happened. The tears crowding her eyes began to fall. She sniveled horribly.

"I'm not—" she sobbed "—crying—" sniff "—no, I'm not!"

"Okay," Bakura replied sarcastically. "You're not crying…"

Embarrassed, she tucked her tear-stricken face into her hands and felt her resolve crumble. Satisfied she wasn't going to run, Bakura released her wrists and let her fall against his shoulder, dampening his shirt with fresh tears. Téa felt him pat her on the back a few times, his hand feeling stiff and awkward, as if he wasn't used to comforting people. _Probably because he_ isn't, she thought. Bakura, the evil tomb robber who hated everyone, was allowing her to use him as a human tissue.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily, "I must look pretty dumb, crying all over you…"

"Yeah, you do."

She sniffed, indignant, and he chuckled.

"You always look dumb."

"Bakura!" She cried harder.

"Calm down, it was a joke," he assured, patting her head as if she were a child. She felt the tension and weeks of pent-up frustration leaving her, and she relaxed into Bakura's shoulder.

"Just let it out," he said quietly, as if understanding how much stress she was releasing. "You're no fun when you're a sopping mess, Téa."


	7. and I'll take you home with me.

* * *

* * *

 

_"You're no fun when you're a sopping mess, Téa."_

Had Bakura really just said that? Had he actually just... called her by her first name? Not Gardner, not woman, not wench... But her actual, personal name? Something knotted inside her chest.

Still leaning on the tomb robber, Téa wiped the last of her tears away. "Bakura?" she began tentatively, afraid to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

He hummed in response from somewhere above her ear.

"I think I want to go… home."

The tomb robber pulled back looked at her with something unfamiliar in his eyes. Téa wasn't sure what to do with... whatever it was, however he was looking at her... so she avoided it.

"I'm tired…" she continued, hoping he wouldn't press the issue.

"Okay. Let's find that weakling and go home."

Wiping her face again, Téa couldn't help but chuckle. "Bakura…"

They found Ryou sitting on the porch— or, what was left of it anyway— with several small boxes. He explained that everything else had been taken to his house in a mover's truck already.

She smiled warmly at him and gave him a large hug, pressing their foreheads together.

She pulled back at once. "Oh my! Ryou, you're burning up with fever!" Téa panicked. "We've got to get you into bed!"

"Hah, the pathetic weakling has been through worse."

"Bakura, shut up. Come on, Ryou. It's really late and you need rest."

The three of them walked home in silence. Well, Bakura complained a bit, but otherwise it was a peaceful walk. Téa was really worried about Ryou; with his past sicknesses and all, this might be more serious than just a simple cold.

They finally made it back home. _Home_ … Yes, this would be her new home now, Téa agreed, until her negligent parents returned to build a new one. Which meant she would be here for a long time. Wouldn't Bakura be thrilled.

She paced around her new bedroom, which was actually the old guest room now cluttered with boxes and the pieces of her old bed frame, for Ryou to come out of the bathroom. Téa wanted to check his temperature and then put him to bed.

Sighing as she looked at her belongings, Téa figured she should probably get rid of anything unnecessary; she didn't want to take up any more of Ryou's space than she needed. She was already causing him to go to so much trouble for her as it was. Téa knew that all of her other friends would've offered her a place to stay as well… But most of them had even smaller spaces. And she could just imagine Yami offering to share his bed. She grimaced at the thought.

She still couldn't believe that her house was truly really gone, even though she had cried about it in front of Bakura less than an hour ago; it was like waking up from a dream and finding out that it had actually happened. Téa was positive that the same person who attacked her locker had also vandalized her house. Tomorrow she would have to talk to the police about all of this… she was not exactly looking forward to it. Téa didn't know what help they could possibly offer; if they haven't caught the culprit yet, what made them think they could catch him now?

Of course, she could always suggest that they investigate Marik… she was positive that he was her attacker (well, she supposed that he actually hadn't attacked _her_ , just things that belonged to her). He had been covered in blood that morning, and the message on her mirror was written in blood! She wasn't stupid; she could put two and two together.

"Téa? Oh, are you still awake?" Ryou's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Did I keep you up?"

"I just want to take your temperature, that's all."

He sat on the bed anxiously and watched her mess with the thermometer. Téa had him lie down on her bed and stick the thermometer under his tongue.

"Suddant ah ko en meh on oum?" he asked, the instrument breaking his voice. She laughed lightly; he'd wondered about being in his own room.

"No, Ryou, you're fine. Besides, we wouldn't want to wake the dreaming evil spirit, would we?" Téa joked, giving him a wink.

He smiled in return and closed his eyes. She brushed her fingertips over his forehead, pushing stray pieces of hair away. His skin was still very warm, and she was positively sure he had a fever. She took the thermometer from his mouth and squinted to read it.

"Thirty eight degrees! You're warmer than I thought! I'll be right back!"

She went to the bathroom and put the thermometer down on the sink, before soaking a washcloth under cool water. She hurried back to Ryou's side and placed the cloth on his forehead; he moaned slightly but relaxed after a moment.

"Téa, I'm sorry…"

Sorry? What was he sorry for? _She_ should be the one apologizing for getting dumped on his doorstep like an abandoned pet.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, mildly perplexed.

"For getting sick at such an inconvenient time. I should be helping you unpack…"

"Oh Ryou! I'm fine! You should get some sleep. You stay here, and I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Umm, Téa, please don't go… I mean, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course!"

She knelt down on his side of the bed so Ryou could see that she definitely was not going anywhere. Téa placed her hand in his and watched him start to doze off.

"Téa…?"

"Hmm?"

"Téa, I…"

"Hmm? What?"

"Never mind…"

She nodded tiredly. Téa rested her head on the bed; it had been an incredibly long day indeed… She stifled a yawn but couldn't help pressing her cheek further into the softness of the bed. Just as everything grew fuzzy and warm—

"Téa?"

"Hyn? Wha…? I'm awake!"

"I'm cold…"

Oh! That's right, the fever made him feel cold. But Téa was too tired to go get a blanket from the linen closet outside… So she did the only thing that a half-asleep, half-awake person would do: she climbed onto the other side of the bed and snuggled against him. She buried her head in his neck and draped an arm over his body. She could really use the hugging right now.

"…Better?"

"Y-Yes…!"

Hmm, if she were to open her eyes, Téa would probably find him pinker than a person with just a fever. They were best friends; it was okay to cuddle… right?

"Okay… get some sleep…" she breathed into his neck. She felt Ryou's body tense for a moment or two, but then his breathing slowed and he loosened up once more.

Then, she too, fell into mulled thoughts, with Ryou's warmth around her.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Something warm and soft brushed her face… It smelled nice too… And her fingers were tangled in a mess of something fluffy… Téa shifted her body a little and wrapped a leg around the warmth.

_HUH?_ What exactly had she just wrapped her leg around?! It was too solid to be a pillow… Her eyelids fluttered open, but her eyes were doused with sleep.

"Hmm, hehe… stop that…"

Was that… Ryou?

"…stop… tickling… me…"

Urff… she raised her head idly and came face to face with Ryou! He appeared to still be partially asleep… That's right; he was sick and she had been trying to keep him warm. Now that she thought about it, the right thing to do would have been to get a blanket (sleeping next to him, she might catch his cold). Téa pulled her hand from his hair and felt his head and neck; he was still pretty warm. She should probably make some warm soup for when he woke up, and later she would need to buy some cold medicine.

Slipping out of bed, Téa began to regret her laziness last night; she didn't want Ryou thinking that she was developing feeling towards him (other than friendship). He'd had that crush on her a while back, so she should probably make sure that they were on the same page. Although, he had seemed to catch her drift when they'd discussed that kiss...

She retrieved another blanket from the closet and placed it over Ryou so he wouldn't be cold. Next, she trod into the kitchen to see if there was any soup in the pantry. She thanked Ra for small favors, and she hummed as the broth heated on the stove.

The police were supposed to drop by today for questioning, but she wasn't looking forward to it. They always seemed to make Téa uncomfortable, like it was _her_ fault someone was out to get her. Maybe this time she could convince them it was Marik, before she ran into him again. And on that note, Téa wondered if Ishizu knew about half the stuff her brother had been up to recently.

Once the soup was ready, she poured it into a bowl and set that on a tray with a glass of water. Ryou really needed some medicine, but she hadn't gone to get it yet, and the cabinet was empty aside from painkillers. Sighing, she picked up the tray and took a step backward, ready to turn and go.

And she turned and crashed straight into Bakura! The scowling thief's shirt was now covered in hot soup and water. Heh, served him right! Sneaking up on her, probably trying to scare her… Well, his plan backfired in his face!

Her face must have betrayed her amusement because Bakura's scowl went from furious to murderous.

"GARDNER!"

And just like that, they were back to last names. She had probably just ruined whatever they had started last night.

"I'm sorry," she apologized nervously. "Bakura… It was an accident, I swear!"

"Shut up!"

"Ookay…!"

Téa began to back away from him slowly, but the spirit snatched her wrist tightly to prevent her from escaping.

"Bakura, let go! You're hurting me!"

Unconcerned, Bakura twisted her arm around, causing her to drop the tray and dishes. Téa bit her lip to stop from crying.

"Bakura!" she whimpered. "Let GO!"

"How dare you mock me, wench! You think that just because I did something out of character last night, you think you can suddenly walk all over me?!" he growled into her ear.

No! She never said that! It was an accident! Honestly! Téa wasn't sure how much more pain she could take before he actually pulled her arm straight from its socket. Desperate, she fumbled for the empty glass on the floor and swung it up at Bakura, attempting to hit him (and hopefully knock him unconscious).

Unamused, he caught the glass with his other hand and ripped it from the grasp of her fingers.

"You're pathetic," he sneered. "Go ahead and beg for mercy."

Was he threatening to _kill_ her?!

"Bakura! Let go of her!" Ryou hobbled into the room, looking sick and tired. "Please, Bakura, she didn't mean it!"

The tomb robber gave Téa a final glare before shoving her onto the kitchen floor and releasing her arm. She made no attempts to move, nursing her sore arm protectively.

"Don't tell me what to do, weakling! I succumb to no one, especially not you!" Bakura shouted at the other boy. When Ryou made to respond... the thief stepped forward and punched him in the jaw! Ryou stumbled a bit before falling backward. Bakura then smashed the glass cup on the door before stomping out of the room. As soon as she heard the front door slam, Téa crawled over to where Ryou lay on the floor.

"Are you okay? Ryou?" she asked worriedly, helping him to sit up. He coughed deeply before telling her that he'd fine. She helped him move to the couch and get comfortable.

"I… I'm going to the store to buy you some medicine," Téa informed as she swept up the broken glass. Ryou looked over from his place on the couch with an agonized expression.

"I'm fine! Please, Téa, you shouldn't go out by yourself! Marik is still out there, and Bakura just left; what if you run into one of them?!"

"I'll be fine, and besides, you really need some medicine. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes," she promised him.

Téa did actually feel really guilty about leaving him alone to worry about her well-being, but if she didn't get some medicine, his cold could get worse. She could not believe how cruel Bakura had just been! Ryou hadn't even done anything! She couldn't understand how Bakura could be the same person who had comforted her last night! No matter what science said, **boys got PMS**.

After picking up some pills at the drugstore, Téa decided to stop by the Kame Game Shop and buy Ryou a new pack of Duel Monsters cards; she hoped they would cheer his spirit. If she hadn't been staying with him, Bakura would have never gone berserk, and Ryou would have never gotten sick being out late and helping her move. She felt very responsible for her best friend's health. Err, however... her steps slowed as she approached the card shop. She might have to skip out if Yami was there… she didn't want to get involved in a never-ending, flirty one-sided conversation with him.

_Oh, shit!_

MARIK! What was he doing out in broad daylight? (On second thought, that made him sound like a vampire…) Did he know that the cops could be looking for him? Téa had to get across the street and run away before he saw her! She should just duck into a shop; it would be quicker!

"Téa! There you are, darling."

"Shouldn't you be in hiding, Marik?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are aware that I've reported you to the police, aren't you?" Well, she hadn't... _yet_. But he didn't need to know that.

"Of course, my sweet. I'm aware of everything you do,"

_Eww. What a sick pervert._

"Téa, let's go somewhere… private."

"Or not." She narrowed her eyes before turning away and walking back towards the pharmacy.

"Don't you want to know the reason why the police aren't catching me?"

She stopped walking. Why would he—

"My pet, sometimes you shouldn't think so much; you become distracted," Marik whispered huskily into her ear, snaking his arms around her waist.

"Can't you just do us all a favor and turn yourself in?"

"But that would take out all the fun! Sweet Téa, you haven't forgotten the use of my Millennium Rod, have you?" he asked teasingly, licking her ear. She pulled away, disgusted.

"Let go," she cried, "HELP!"

She opened her mouth to scream again, but Téa's world went dark as a sharp pain entered her mind.

* * *

"Damn that stupid wench! I hate her!"

Bakura continued to talk to himself as he roamed the streets of Domino. He knew that what he had done was stupid and spiteful, but he wasn't about to apologize to anyone.

"I suppose I was a bit rough on her… All she did was spill some soup on me… I practically ripped her arm off for a childish accident! I'm such a fool," he told himself.

If he was going to be living with Téa Gardner for a while, and from what had gathered, he would be living with her for a _very_ long while, then Bakura needed to know how to get along with her, or at least be able to be around her without getting provoked. He was about to cross the street when something caught his eye.

It was Téa! Now was his chance to apologize, while she was alone, without his stubborn light around to ruin things! But just as he stepped out from behind a parked car, something else caught his eye: Marik was walking toward her from behind! Did she know he was there? She was standing still, as if waiting for him. Perhaps they were involved!

"Bastard," Bakura cursed, watching Marik put his arms around Téa. Why didn't she run? Well, he decided that weren't romantically involved when Bakura saw that she was terrified. She screamed for help, but Bakura saw Marik pull the Millennium Rod from his pocket and smash it against her forehead.

Without second thoughts, Bakura dashed across the road (avoiding several cars) to catch up with Marik, who was walking away with a limp Téa in his arms. The spirit ran a bit faster and jumped in front of the blonde, blocking his path.

"Bakura," Marik said, eyes wide with hatred, "I'm surprised to see you outside, especially when you know that I am looking for you."

"Oh you are?"

"Yes. I still haven't forgotten that attack of yours you tried to pull the other day."

"I did not attack you, Marik. What reason would I have?"

"I don't know. But it most certainly was you who broke into my house and tried to kill me with a knife. Or am I to assume it was your weak-ass host?"

"Haha, very funny," Bakura replied dryly.

Marik's face twisted in confusion. "Actually, Bakura, I need your _help_..."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Marik would not ask him for help unless he was planning something diabolical. Could he perhaps be Téa's stalker? He did fit the picture perfectly. He was currently in the process of kidnapping the girl, something a stalker would do. Plus, he had been covered in blood yesterday. From what Téa had told him, a threat had been written on her mirror in blood. Yes, Marik was the perpetrator.

"Were you trying to get me involved in your plan of killing Téa?"

Marik's puzzlement smoothed over into an evil grin once more, his eyes focusing in on the girl.

" _Kill_ her? Heavens no, I _want_ her. Why would I kill her? You don't get much from a dead person," he said suggestively, shifting Téa's position in his arms.

"So you're not the person who's been stalking her and leaving her death notes?" Bakura asked, ignoring the rest of Marik's disgusting declaration. He noticed the clouds overhead were growing dark, and the wind was picking up. He did not wish to be caught in a storm.

Marik didn't answer, instead walking past the tomb robber. He coughed gruffly, eyes glazing over before refocusing on Téa. "Well, as lovely as this little chat has been, I must go. Téa and I have some… business to finish." He headed down a side alley.

However, once more Bakura cut off Marik's path.

"Something you need, tomb robber?"

"Yes, actually. Her. Hand over the girl."

Marik chuckled. "Since when have you been interested in women, tomb robber?" His face grew serious. "Now get out of my way!"

"No," Bakura replied firmly. He was glad to see passersby crossing the street and avoiding the two Egyptians in the alley at all possible causes; he hated when an audience was involved.

"Do you want to fight? I can assure you that my Millennium Rod will overtake your puny Ring any day."

Marik dropped Téa onto the concrete like she wouldn't feel it. The two took out their Items and faced each other, ready to duel. Bakura eyed the Millennium Rod. Even if he managed to grab Téa and escape, he wondered if she would be freed from Marik's Mind Control. Rain began to fall from the dark sky.

Bakura launched at the Rod, surprising Marik, who had figured Bakura was going to try something with the Ring. The tomb robber tried to take the Rod, but Marik had just as much strength as Bakura. They fought like that, wrestling for control of the Rod, for a while; it even began to thunder and lightning. Bakura took a quick glance at Téa: she was safe, but the heavy rain was soaking her. He willed his Millennium Ring to blast Marik backwards, but nothing happened. He concentrated hard while physically fighting the tomb keeper, but the Ring hung laxly around his neck.

"Marik, just surrender already," he snarled, frustrated.

"Not today, loser."

Trying to smash Marik's hand, Bakura managed to forcefully slam the Millennium Rod into the wall. There was a sickening crack, and both men looked in horror at the jagged line now running down the middle of the eye of the Rod.

"Damn you," Marik spat. However, he used Bakura's distraction to his advantage and kicked the white-haired man violently in the face.

"Filthy bastard," Bakura moaned, cracking his jaw back into place. Marik smirked triumphantly as he stood over the other.

"Tell Téa that we will meet again," he cackled, stabbing Bakura in the shoulder with his Item when the tomb robber tried to stand. Bakura gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground.

Bakura watched the other run away as he clutched his right shoulder. Blood instantly began to trickle down his arm. He knew that if he did not treat the wound soon, it would probably be infected, but his first priority was returning home with the girl. He picked her up into his arms, along with her small shopping bag, and slowly initiated the long walk home.

Bakura glared angrily at his Millennium Item. Why had it not answered his call? Was it because he's been too close to the Rod? Had Marik blocked the attack? No, that wasn't right; the Ring hadn't answered him at all. Scared for possibly the first time in his life, Bakura reached out with soul, whatever was left of it, and _felt_. He gasped in relief as he sensed the Millennium Ring's energy. It was still there, humming quietly in response, pulsing lightly against the body of the girl in his arms. So why had it refused to aid him earlier?

He also hoped that Gardner's mind had not been damaged or lost when he had accidentally broken the Millennium Rod. Her mind had not actually been freed from Marik's control before it happened. What if her consciousness was missing somewhere in the depths of the Shadow Realm? Bakura didn't want to dwell on the thought of what Yami and the others would do to him if she never reawakened.

Letting his thoughts dwell on Gardner, Bakura examined the girl in his arms. She was lighter than he thought for a girl her height, and, he noticed how easily his arms wrapped around her, far too thin. She had a few scrapes from when Marik had dumped her onto the ground, but nothing too bad. Then Bakura saw it: a dark bruise blooming across her scalp, spilling over onto her forehead just enough to catch his attention. But when had she acquired this? She hadn't been dropped on the head, Bakura was certain of that...

He thought back, and what he recalled had him pausing mid-step. Marik had practically banged his Millennium Item into her forehead, hadn't he? Bakura had thought the Egyptian was just eager in his Mind Control antics, but what if Gardner hadn't been under Mind Control at all? What if she'd just been knocked unconscious? It was almost too good to be true. Then again, if Marik was going to use his Rod to control her, he probably would have already done it a while back. Still, something about the entire thing felt odd to Bakura. He just couldn't figure out what.

Bakura finally relaxed when he entered his own home and locked the door safely behind him. Ryou was lying on the couch, watching TV and looking extremely bored, but he glanced up after hearing the door open and close.

"Oh my! Téa! Bakura, what happened to her? What happened to you?" he asked, coughing loudly. The thief king glared at Ryou, who flinched, but he merely threw the shopping bag at him.

"What's this?"

"Some medicine Gardner apparently bought for you, before she stupidly ran into Marik…"

"You ran into Marik?" Ryou asked, watching his darker half put Téa in the bathtub and then take off his own wet clothes.

"Yeah, the bastard stabbed me with his Rod and ran off like a coward. Get me some first aid! Can't you see I'm bleeding?"

Ryou returned with a first aid kit for Bakura, along with some dry clothes.

"Idiot, don't just stand there; take your medicine! It is your fault we're in this condition. If you hadn't gotten sick…"

"I know," Ryou said. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh shut up!" Bakura barked, angry at how pathetic his light was. He quickly bandaged himself up. "Do whatever you want with your girlfriend here; I'm going out, so don't try to find me!"

Ryou heard the door slam, and he swore he saw part of the ceiling crack.

Now, what to do with Téa? Ryou didn't feel particularly comfortable with removing her wet garments, but she might catch a cold if she didn't change. He felt a faint blush creep onto his cheeks.

"What to do…?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

She didn't know what had happened after Marik had knocked her out. Téa had been out cold, unaware of anything outside of her unconsciousness. So when she started to come to, her first thought was of Marik. Then she felt the blinding pain in her head. But she also remembered a warm, soothing feeling, and she struggled to place why that was coming to memory.

Téa moaned and opened her eyes slowly to see Ryou watching over her. He appeared very flushed; what was wrong? What were his hands—?

... ... ...

"Umm… Ryou," she said, trying to suppress her blush, "why are you unbuttoning my shirt…?"

He quickly withdrew his hands from her shirt, turning a vibrant red; he really stood out compared to all the white around the room… Wait, were they in the _bathroom_? And she was in the tub? What exactly had happened? She moaned in pain again and put a hand to her head, where she felt a bump.

"Téa, I…! Umm, it is storming outside and you were wet… I didn't know when you would regain consciousness so I was going to dry you off; you could catch a fever like that…"

"Storming?" she asked, confused. But wasn't it sunny when she had gone out shopping? She breathed deeply.

"Ryou, what happened? Where's Marik?"

"So you really did run into Marik…"

What? Wasn't Ryou the one who had saved her?

"Téa, Bakura says you ran into Marik. Did he take control of your mind?"

Bakura? Had Bakura found her? No, that couldn't be; Bakura would probably just encourage Marik to kill her and burn the remains.

"Marik did try to use his Millennium Rod," she explained, remembering how it had been pressed to her head, "but somehow I think he lost control…"

"Well, Bakura brought you back, and he had a large wound on his shoulder. Do you think he fought Marik?"

"It's possible… but why would Bakura bring me back?"

Téa informed Ryou that she was going to take a shower and change clothes. Perhaps Bakura had felt sorry for his previous actions? No… Bakura's soul held no remorse. He could only harbor darkness and hatred… or so he had once told her.

"Oh Ryou?" she called from within the bathroom.

"Yes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you get your medicine?"

"Yes, thank you…"

Thank god Bakura had brought that back with them. Téa marveled; Bakura had _saved_ her life, and for the second time now. As much as he seemed to hate her, he must hate Marik more; Téa couldn't imagine why else Bakura would have gotten into a fight with Marik. Ryou had said he was injured in the shoulder... must have been from Marik. This was twice the tomb robber had fought Marik off because of her. Téa was indebted to him, as much as she didn't like it.

She showered quickly, cleaning off the dirt from her scrapes. She felt the pain and lump when she washed her hair, and Téa wondered how that had happened. Had Bakura dropped her on the way back? And then there was that faint memory, of something warm and safe... calling out to her. It was a strange thing, like nothing she had felt before. This... light, for lack of a better description, perhaps it had saved her from Marik's mind control?

* * *

Ryou stood outside the bathroom door long after he had heard the shower start. He leaned against the wall with his arms behind his back, glancing at door every now and then worriedly.

He did not like what he was seeing. Ryou hated how ill he was, _hated_ it with a passion. The most important person to him in the world was being stalked by Marik Ishtar, and he couldn't lift a finger to save her. Instead, his sadistic, immoral former-yami had now saved her twice. _Twice_. Ryou had been shown up by a tomb robber who was disreputable, revolting, rude, evil, _somehow still alive_. Shadi had seriously misjudged giving that spirit a body, Ryou thought. But here Bakura was, picking fights with Marik to save Téa Gardner, a girl in the past he would have killed without a second thought.

Ryou realized he had been digging his nails into the paint of the wall behind him, and he forced himself to breathe in and out slowly. He didn't like this at all, but it wouldn't do to get all worked up over it. Especially since any distress on his part would cause Téa to worry. She already worried over him plenty. He sighed loudly. Even though she didn't feel the same, Ryou still cared for her. He knew romance would never happen, she had openly rejected him twice, but he couldn't help how he felt. He loved Téa.

And it was killing him inside that he wasn't the one saving her.


	8. I'm taking back the life you stole.

* * *

* * *

"Your cough has gotten better."

"Yes, yes it has. I owe you so much, Téa," Ryou thanked as the two friends sat on the couch. She smiled at him and he blushed.

"It was no problem! You know I'd do anything for you." Ryou's blush deepened.

"No, Téa! It _was_ a problem! Marik almost kidnapped you and stole your mind! Bakura was right… If I hadn't gotten sick, none of that would've happened."

"Don't say that!" she argued, sitting upright and turning her full body to him. "Don't listen to anything that jerk says! It is Marik's fault, if anyone's… and possibly mine for running into him. Bakura is mean and full of crap."

"Oh really?"

She and Ryou both jumped at the sound of Bakura's raspy voice from the front doorway. She could see the storm that was still raging through the night, beyond the open door behind him.

"Bakura, where have you been all afternoon?"

The tomb robber stripped himself of his wet garments and threw them at Ryou in response. Téa's cheeks flushed. God, why did all of the guys she knew have to have such great bodies? She had seen Bakura without a shirt before, but she hadn't really _looked_ then (in fact, she had purposely avoided looking). But _damn_ , Bakura had a nice set of abs. Six pack indeed, she agreed. Her cheeks were burning up just staring at him!

"What, Gardner? See something you like?" he barked suddenly, causing her to jump again.

"N-No! Of course not! All I see is a has-been! No, wait, make that a never-was!" she retorted angrily, her cheeks flaring. Why did he have to be so perceptive?

"Shut it, wench. I could rip your heart out of your chest if I wanted to!" he threatened.

She gulped and turned away, but found that Ryou was gone. He must have gone to do Bakura's laundry. _Hmph!_ That idiot should be washing his own clothes, not forcing his lovable, sweet host to do it for him.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Bakura growled from the kitchen.

Anything to say, _to HIM?_ As if…

"Uhh, _No_."

Bakura clenched his fists and stalked over to her. "I just saved your life from that bastard! I have a deep cut in my shoulder, and you don't have _anything_ to say to me?!"

She flushed. She owed Bakura her life, twice. She bowed her head. "Thank you for saving me."

"Whatever," he replied and turned away sharply. Téa rolled her eyes; one would think he didn't want her to apologize…

"Why were you talking to Marik anyway?" he asked, still facing the opposite direction and leaning on the back of the couch.

"I wasn't talking to him by choice! I was getting Ryou's medicine and then decided to by him some cards… and Marik just showed up."

"What? Is that why you were at the pharaoh's house?" the spirit grumbled.

"Yes."

He scoffed. "You were outside the pharaoh's house and he couldn't even sense it? How pathetic."

She rolled her eyes, and then winced at the lump on her head. "Bakura?" He grunted. "Did you drop me on my head or something? How did I get this injury?" She gingerly touched the bruise.

"Don't blame me for injuries Marik gave you," the tomb robber snapped. Then he added, in a softer tone, "I don't think Marik took over your mind... I think he knocked you out instead."

Hmm, that made sense, she supposed. It would definitely explain the head injury, and it would also mean that Marik hadn't used mind control. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Bakura, really... thank you," she said. Catching the sincerity and pleading in her voice, he looked over his shoulder. Téa leaned up on the couch, almost eye to eye with him. "I mean it. That's twice now you've saved me. I... I owe you."

He raised a brow with interest. "Oh really?" he asked cockily. He turned around to face her fully. He leaned down further, their noses almost touching, and one of his feral grins graced his features once more.

Téa should have backed away at that dangerous look, but she was held in place by his gaze. "Yes," she finally replied, breathless. Her heart thumped loudly when Bakura bumped his nose into hers.

"And just _what_ exactly are you going to do to repay me?"

Bakura didn't bother controlling the suggestive tone in his question, nor did he try to hide it when his eyes trailed down her neck to the small pajama tank top she wore. Téa blushed as crimson as the hot blood running through her veins. He... he couldn't be serious? She gaped him like a fish in water, stuttering to form a response.

Bakura let out a hearty laugh and pulled away from her at last. "Perhaps another time then?" he suggested, ogling her once more.

Téa finally found her voice. " _Bakura!_ " she cried, blushing so hard that it was a surprise her face didn't melt right off.

"Just don't let it happen again," Bakura stated as he moved away from the couch.

"Bakura, I…" Téa couldn't even form a complete thought.

"Woman," he started, but stopped to face her. Téa couldn't tell what he was thinking; his face was a blank canvas.

"Be careful. I may not be around to save you next time."

And then he was gone, walking off towards his room. Téa sat there on the couch, face still flaming. What the hell was all that? She breathed in deeply, glad for the space between her and the tomb robber. Bakura had just suggested she repay him by... She blushed again. He must have been joking, right? But she couldn't forget the way his eyes had swept over her body hungrily.

Téa was still finding it hard to breathe. She should have smacked him, she should have berated him for being a total pervert, she should have... She should have done something. But all she had done was blushed like a schoolgirl.

She needed to stop thinking about it. Where had Ryou gone, she wondered as she continued to force herself to calm down.

"Ryou? Ryou… where are you?"

"Down here, Téa! In the basement!"

She followed the sound of his voice to an open door off the kitchen. This must lead down to the basement… where she figured he was doing laundry. Téa climbed down the stairs and yes, there was Ryou standing over a washing machine, sorting out Bakura's clothes.

"Why are you doing his laundry? Bakura should have to do it himself! You're not his slave!"

Ryou turned pink and mumbled. She kindly forced him to speak up.

"I'm not his slave, just his weak, worthless host," he said softly, turning redder and going back to Bakura's clothes.

WHAT?! 'Weak, worthless host'? Ryou was not weak, and he definitely wasn't worthless! How could he say such things about himself? She couldn't believe he had let Bakura push him around for so long! It was a good thing she was around now; maybe she could teach Ryou to stand up for himself!

"Ryou!" she demanded loudly, so loudly in fact that the poor boy jumped and dropped all of the laundry. _Excellent…_

"Yes, Téa?"

"Stop doing that moron's laundry," she ordered. Ryou looked as if he had just swallowed a sock.

"What?! But I have to! Bakura will rip out my intestines if I don't!" he cried, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

Téa sighed… this was exactly the sort of thing she meant.

"Ryou: you are not weak, and you are not worthless. Bakura may have ruled the house before, but now that I'm here, I'm going to put that ancient evil spirit in his place!"

Ryou's eyes glowed with hope. "Really?" he asked. "You'd do that for me?"

"Ryou, you're the best friend I've ever had! You mean so much to me: you've been there for me when no one else has. You're my best friend and I trust you with my life. Now I want to help you."

"Téa… you really mean that?" he asked again, taking her hands in his. "Oh, you're the best friend ever!" Ryou released her hands only to wrap his arms around the girl and spin her in the air.

"Ack, I'm growing dizzy…."

"Oops, sorry Téa!" He set her back down sheepishly.

"So, wanna let Bakura discover his dirty laundry by himself? Or do you want to be here when he throws a fit?" Téa asked mischievously.

Ryou grinned. "Let's go upstairs and get something to eat. I'm sure all of this has made you hungry."

 

* * *

Ryou was such a good cook; it probably came from watching all of those shows on the food channel, as much as she hated them. But as delicious as her dinner was, Téa couldn't find the will to stomach it. She just wasn't hungry. She set her plate on the coffee table next to Ryou's and leaned back onto the couch. Ryou's arm was resting on the back of the sofa, so she just leaned against him and relaxed. His fingers came to rest on her shoulder, slowly running back and forth.

Ahh, after a horrible day, this was the kind of relaxation she needed.

"Ryou…"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"My mom taught me before she divorced my dad," he replied quietly, moving his fingers to run through her hair. That felt really nice, but… Wasn't this the type of stuff boyfriends and girlfriends did? Was she leading Ryou on by snuggling with him? He didn't still want to date her, did he? They were best friends… best friends relaxed together… played with each other's hair… _stroked each other's cheeks?!_

"Ryou?"

"Yes?" Téa felt his warm breath on her neck, and she was afraid to face him. She really didn't want him getting the wrong idea...

"You, uhh… you don't still have a crush on me, do you?" she wondered nervously.

"What?" His voice was right next to her ear. "Oh, no, of course not! Téa, you are being silly!"

Oh thank Ra… Was he really just comfortable like this? Well, Téa supposed that was okay, as long as Ryou was truly fine with it. She leaned further against him. It was nice to feel loved without having to go out and find a guy like… _like Marik_ , her mind supplied… UGH. She needed to stop thinking about that creep! She needed to wash away all of the bad (Marik, Bakura, her stalker-killer, her house being burned, her parents, the obsessive Yami Yugi), and focus on the good (Ryou, and… well, she guessed Ryou was the only support in her life unless she counted her so-called friends). She closed her eyes and snuggled into the curve of his body.

"Ryou, have I told you that you make the perfect pillow?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hmm… good."

She could just fall asleep like this, right now… this was absolutely—

"RYOU!"

Damn. That jerk just HAD to interrupt her perfect evening, didn't he?

"Oh no," Ryou whispered, "Bakura must have found the—"

The basement door banged open and Bakura entered the kitchen, fuming like a madman (which he was…). And he was holding his wet, discarded laundry. The other two peered at him nervously from behind the safety of the couch.

"Ryou, why isn't my laundry clean?! I told you to do this several hours ago!" the tomb robber growled, shaking the clothes in their direction. "Stop getting mushy with that wench and get over here! NOW."

"Leave him alone, Bakura!" she shouted, standing up and pulling Ryou with her. "Ryou is not doing your laundry anymore. You can wash your own clothes! Come along, Ryou."

And with that, they left the tomb robber trying to stare them both to death, and Téa dragged Ryou into her new bedroom by the hand. After closing the door, she made sure to lock it so Bakura couldn't follow. Well, not without doing some massive damage.

Ryou voiced their collective thoughts. "Téa, what are we doing? Bakura can just break down the door…"

"Ehh, I know. But let the baby tomb robber sulk for a bit," she replied, starting to open one of her boxes. "Help me unpack."

"Are you sure? Isn't this personal for you?"

"Haha… Ryou, if you don't want to help, I can always throw you out, where Bakura is waiting…"

"No! I just meant, well, this is your personal stuff… and you just lost your home. You might have wanted alone-time."

"Ryou," she laughed, "it's okay. It's not like you're going through my undergarments or anything."

"Uhh…" Ryou mumbled and turns away, blushing heavily. Téa recalled that night at her house… when she ran downstairs without a shirt…

"ANYWAY… just grab a box and I'll tell you what to do!"

"Okay!"

* * *

_Ah_. Her REAL bed was now set up (the guest bed was taken apart and moved to the garage). Her desk, dresser, and nightstand were arranged too; the mirror was still on the wall being investigated. The police claimed that they could find no fingerprints, but the writing was definitely human blood. _Gross_.

"Well, Téa, do you feel more at home now?" Ryou inquired, sitting on her bed. _Ahh, yes!_ She jumped onto the bed next to him and stretched out.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, Téa. I know you would do the same for me."

"Of course I would! But I'd probably make Bakura sleep in a doghouse…"

They both started laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Bakura actually sleeping in a doghouse. She glanced at the clock: ten o'clock already! Spring Break was coming to an end, and tomorrow was a school day! Summer was just around the corner, but they still had to get through final exams!

"Ryou, you should be getting ready for bed! Go on, go change and get ready," she told him, opening the door and ushering him into the bathroom. "I'll go get your medicine."

"Okay, _mom_ ," he joked, closing the door behind him.

Téa walked into the kitchen and retrieved the medication from the pantry. She closed the door and— AHH. She closed the door and _screamed!_

"AAHHH! Bakura, you scared me!" she gasped, clutching her chest. He had been lurking behind the pantry door!

"Wench."

"Stop calling me that, tomb robber," she snapped, turning and walking away. He followed closely.

"You think you can push me around in MY home?"

"I live here too now, or did you forget?" she argued, selecting a glass and filling it with cool water from the fridge to help Ryou take the pills.

"Damn it, I was here first! And I will not let some… _woman_ just walk in and invade my space! Especially not someone who is in love with the pharaoh!"

"I am NOT in love with Yami!" she growled, whipping around. "I don't know where you got your information from, but you are wrong!"

Téa stormed away with the pills and water in hand, Bakura still following. Why did everyone think she was in love with Yami?! They had gone on one date! ONE DATE! And it was at Yugi's request! She didn't have any feelings for Yami anymore! Well, okay, she had feelings but not good ones. _He_ was the one obsessed with her!

"Here, Ryou, I brought your medicine!" she announced brightly, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door in Bakura's face.

That felt good.

"Thanks, Téa!" Ryou finished washing his face before taking the pills.

"I should probably take your temperature, just to make sure you are well enough to go to school tomorrow," Téa said thoughtfully.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID WEAKLING! I NEED TO PEE!"

Issues… Bakura had SERIOUS ISSUES…

"Tell me if I'm wrong… but I'm pretty sure I just heard Bakura say the word 'pee'…?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Hehe… Bakura sounds like a child!"

"I HEARD THAT YOU WENCH!"

Téa sighed as she looked for the thermometer. Bakura needed to get over himself. And there _was_ another bathroom, the one in Ryou's dad's room. He could always just go use that one. If he really did have to use the bathroom that was. She was not sure she believed him…

"Maybe we should let him in… I don't want him breaking down any doors…"

"Nonsense, Ryou," she replied cheerfully. "The little spirit is just throwing a temper-tantrum. And, like all children, he needs to learn who makes the rules."

"And that would be…?"

"YOU."

"Oh."

She knew Ryou wasn't very aggressive, but that's why she was giving him that extra push! He needed to show Bakura who was the boss!

¡ZIZZ ZAP!

"Ryou…?"

"Yes…?"

"Did your power just go out?"

"I believe so… At least, the lights in the bathroom went out… Bakura?" Ryou called nervously.

"What?!" came the response from the hall. "I didn't do anything! It was probably that blasted storm! This is why we should've moved to back Egypt…"

Téa grasped Ryou's hands in one of her own and felt around for the doorknob. She didn't exactly feel safe in a dark house with Bakura, but she supposed it was better than being in a dark house with Marik.

¡SPLAT!

"What was that?" Téa asked fearfully. Ryou's hands trembled in her own.

"Téa… look…"

"Where? It's too dark to— Oh my… !"

There was a large red handprint on the mirror. It gave off an eerie red glow that reflected on the two scared teenagers' faces. Téa sucked in a large breath. The print was made of _blood_. And it was dripping.

"AHHH!" she and Ryou both screamed in terror, running for the door. Téa wrenched the door open and they both ran into Bakura.

"What the hell are you two idiots screaming about?" he griped, peering into the bathroom. "OH. What is that?!" Even Bakura sounded unsure.

"It's a bloody handprint, you bloody spirit!" Ryou squeaked, hiding behind the tomb robber.

Bakura sighed. "Which one of you is fooling around with me?"

"We're not!" they both replied at once.

"We were holding each other's hands!"

"There's no way we'd have time to wash off the blood!"

"How do you know it's blood?" the spirit questioned suspiciously. Then, without waiting for one of them to answer, he entered the bathroom and dipped a finger through the blood. And then he… licked his finger!

"Bakura!" the other two both shrieked, and he turned his head so quickly that Téa swore she heard his neck pop.

"That's disgusting," Ryou commented, making a face. "We don't even know whose blood it is!"

"If it is blood…" Téa muttered hopefully.

Bakura caught her eye. "It _is_ blood."

Sick. Where had it come from?! It wasn't her blood… and it wasn't Ryou's… had Bakura done something freaky with his Millennium Ring to get back at them?

"Bakura, did you so something? Are you trying to psych Téa out with the stalker thing?" Ryou pressed, voicing her thoughts. Hmm, her stalker…

"What if Marik did it?" she offered. "I mean… what if he did something freaky with his Millennium Rod?"

"Couldn't have done," Bakura countered. "My Ring would sense any other Millennium Items nearby, and there isn't one."

Téa was grateful for that, but she still felt uneasy. "I still say it was Marik. He probably did some mystic Egyptian voodoo—"

"Egyptian _what_!"

"Bakura, she wasn't insulting you… or Egypt."

"Just go to sleep, you pansies. My Millennium Ring would be able to sense Marik if he were here."

 

* * *

But Téa couldn't sleep; it was too dark and too stormy and she was afraid of Marik's bloody handprint! Well, so she couldn't _prove_ that it was Marik… but she just _knew_ it was him! He had wanted to scare her no doubt, after all he was the stalker. He had burned down her house and attacked her locker. He also tried to kidnap and possibly rape her! Téa suddenly had a horrible thought: if Marik was here… did that mean that his evil (err, eviler) side was here as well? Shadi gave both Yami and Bakura bodies… so it could be possible that Yami Marik received one as well… But, then again, Yami Marik hadn't been an ancient spirit; he was more like the darker half of Marik's actual personality (or something like that, according to Ishizu). Which technically made Marik insane… having _two_ personalities (Dissociative Identity Disorder, if she recalled correctly)… Téa wondered if she could get him admitted to an asylum. That would solve most of her problems.

The power was still out, and lightning flashed across the sky constantly. Every crack of thunder she heard sounded like it was Marik breaking down the door! She really wished he hadn't seen which house she had escaped into…

Releasing her pillow from the death-grip she'd had it in, Téa tiredly sat up and got off the bed. She knew it would be weak and childish, but… she wanted to know where Ryou and Bakura were. She hadn't entirely ruled out the possibility that Bakura could be her stalker… What if he tried to do something while the power was out? But…

_"Never fear, little one. You are safe here."_

And then what was that whole thing where he had comforted her in her backyard? Men were so confusing…

Someone was in the bathroom, and Téa hoped to Ra that it was Bakura. She didn't need him making a scene about how scared she was; Téa already knew she was a scaredy-cat. She gingerly pushed the boys' door open and stared into the dark room: she couldn't see who exactly was asleep there, but they were in the bottom bunk. _Why do they have a bunk bed anyway?_ she thought. Couldn't Bakura have just moved into the room she was now occupying? Or have slept in Mr. Bakura's bed while the man was away? Didn't Bakura want to stay as far away as possible from his 'weak-ass host'?

She let out a huge breath upon creeping closer and finding that it was Ryou asleep in the bunk, snoozing deeply. He looked so peaceful like that, breathing slowly with his mouth parted just slightly. Now she felt even guiltier about waking him, but… she shook his shoulder gently and whispered, "Ryou? Ryou, are you awake?"

"Hmm… Téa? Is that you?" he asked groggily, wiping at his eyes. "Oh, Téa, what happened?!"

"Nothing! Nothing," she replied quietly, stooping to avoid hitting the top bunk. Ryou immediately scooted over and offered her a seat.

"I… I just…"

"You're scared?"

Damn, did he have to say it so bluntly? "Well, yes… I'm a nervous wreck, aren't I?" she admitted sadly, fingering her pajama bottoms. Ryou wrapped an arm around her.

"No, you're a smart girl, Téa. Who wouldn't be scared after all that has happened?"

"Hmm," she acknowledged. "Oh… and is Bakura in the bathroom?"

"I guess… Why?"

"I… Can I stay with you?"

Her voice sort of died out near the end there… why was she nervous?

"You are staying with me, Téa. Oh, you mean like…?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "I totally understand! It's okay! I'll just go back to my—"

"Need me to protect you?" he teased with a smile that could almost be considered a smirk.

"I have found myself to be quite vulnerable in the last week, so, yes, I would say I need your protection. But, most of all, I would like your protection," Téa agreed, smiling softly.

"Certainly, my lady," he replied, bowing his head. "Unfortunately I am out of shining armor…"

"That's all right. I'm good if you have a warm blanket…"

"That, I do have."

Ryou smiled and moved the covers around, making room for her. Ah, a nice warm bed and someone watching over her: Téa felt better already. Now, hopefully Bakura wouldn't wake them up when he came back in… With a yawn, she snuggled into the extra pillow (giving Ryou plenty of space) and closed her eyes…

* * *

* * *

* * *

Téa didn't want to get up… it was so comfortable; she buried deeper into the mess of blankets and curled her arm tighter around the pillow. Something warm was blowing against her forehead every few seconds… _Mhmm, it smells nice_ , she thought, like a mixture of shampoo and fresh clothes from the dryer. She _really_ didn't want to get up, but school resumed today.

She opened her eyes carefully and caught a blur of white, most definitely Ryou's hair… That's right, she had fallen asleep in his bed last night because she was scared of the storm and the possibility that Marik would break in. Her eyes regained their focus, and Téa noticed that, not only could she see Ryou's snowy hair, she could also see his pale chest, moving with each breath he took.

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

Eep, Ryou was awake! She hoped he hadn't caught her staring at his chest…

"Morning, Ryou," she stammered, her voice cracking. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… Téa, we need to get ready for school…"

"Yes, I know," she replied dejectedly. "I'm just too comfortable to move."

"Would you move if I did this…?" Ryou teased, giving her a devious smile.

What _… Ahahahahahahahahaha!_

"Stop—" giggle "—tickling—" laugh "—me—!"

She rolled off the bed and landed on the floor in a mess of pillows. Giggling still, she ;eft Ryou to get dressed for school and went to her own room. Crap, she had forgotten about her backpack burning in the fire… Maybe she could borrow some of Ryou's things until she had a chance to buy her own (this would be the second time in a week she'd need new books!). Thankfully the school uniform and most of her other clothes had been in her room. However, almost all of her shoes had been lost, and she only had the sneakers she'd been wearing. Thankfully, there was a pair of school shoes in her locker.

Ryou was almost ready when Téa returned to ask for a spare backpack and notebook. Unfortunately, he didn't own any 'backpacks' only briefcase satchels. She selected a nice black one and slipped a new notebook inside. Ryou also offered to share his textbooks; they could meet up after every class and exchange books.

She entered the living room to find Bakura fast asleep on the couch. She meant to check this morning, to see if the tomb robber had slept on the top bunk with her in the room. Guess not…

"Should we wake him?" she asked, leaning over the snoozing spirit.

"Nah. He would probably send us to the Shadow Realm. Bakura likes his sleep."

Ryou left a note for Bakura on the coffee table before they left. Then, together they walked to school since it was such a nice day. Ryou's house was a lot closer to the school than her own had been, so the two friends arrived earlier than Téa was used to. Together they had first period Geometry, and no one aside from the teacher was there yet. Téa usually sat by Yugi and Miho, but today she decided she was going to sit next to Ryou. She felt so much closer to him now… She knew Yugi had been her childhood friend for years and always would be, but she felt that she and Yugi had grown apart lately. And, with all that had happened over the past week, she just felt awkward not sitting with Ryou.

"Téa," he said, startled as she sat down in the desk next to his (the desks were in sets of two), "don't you sit over there?"

"I used to, but, seeing as how we don't have assigned seats, I'm moving. You don't mind do you?" He still seemed shocked. "Did you think our friendship was over because we are back in school? Besides… we still have to finish that project that is due Friday."

"No, Téa, I just thought—"

"You thought I'd rather sit with Yugi?" she asked; he nodded. "Well, I would have, before last week."

Ryou smiled warmly and scratched the back of his head. Téa knew he had always been kind of an outsider to 'their' group, but did he really think she would go straight back to Yugi's side after all they had just been through? Okay, okay, she and Yugi had been through a lot too, but it wasn't the same. She and Yugi rarely hung out these days.

"Say, Ryou, isn't Bakura enrolled at school? I've only seen him here a few times, but I know that he and Yami are supposed to be enrolled as your cousins… right?"

"Yes… but Bakura likes to play hooky a lot."

"Oh, I see… And what are we doing for the project?"

"I have no clue, Téa."

Other students began to trickle into the classroom. The boy who used to sit next to Ryou merely shrugged upon finding Téa in his seat; he took her old seat without question. At last, someone she knew walked in: Miho.

"Téa! Téa, guess what!" the girl squealed, dashing over to her desk. "Duke Devlin just asked me to the prom!"

Prom? …ugh. Téa had forgotten all about the prom. Good thing she hadn't signed up for the dance committee this time…

"Duke?" Ryou asked. "I thought you and Tristan were together?"

"Where have you _been_ , Ryou? Tristan and I broke up over winter break. But I've always had the hugest crush on Duke Devlin!" Miho gushed, staring off into space dreamily.

_Oh someone shoot me,_ Téa thought. Miho liked Duke? But didn't he like Serenity?

"Doesn't he like Joey's sister?" she reminded the purple-haired girl, raising an eyebrow.

Miho's face darkened for a second before she continued giddily, "Duke did like that Wheeler girl, but she already has a date to the prom! And she is only a freshman! So, Duke asked me instead!"

"Miho, that sounds like you were a Plan B," Téa concluded worriedly. She didn't want her friend getting hurt.

"Nonsense, Téa! He will realize his true feelings for me at the dance; I can feel it!" Miho exclaimed happily as the bell rang. Sitting down, the girl finally noticed that Téa was not sitting in her usual seat. Yugi, who had also just sat down, noticed as well and threw her a confused look. Téa shrugged and waved.

 

* * *

After a hectic morning of running all over the campus trying to find Ryou and switch textbooks, Téa was ready for a stress-free lunch. None of her friends had asked about her house, not even Yami, which meant that the news had not reported the fire or the mirror message. This was good because now she didn't have to reveal her new residence. It wasn't a problem of her friends being opposed to her living with Ryou... but the _other_ one.

"I forgot about the prom," Ryou told her as they walked to the cafeteria. "I never liked dances: I'm not very good at them."

"You aren't very good at dancing?"

"No, I'm okay at dancing. Not so much the getting-the-date part."

"Do you plan on going?" she asked, pushing open the cafeteria doors.

"Maybe. I might go if someone asks me."

"I don't know if I am going," Téa replied. "I know Yami is going to ask me, but I definitely don't want to go with him."

She and Ryou both laughed at that and joined the lunch line. As she loaded her tray, Téa debated whether or not to sit at the 'usual' table… But the guilt kicked in and she did feel as if she had been ignoring her friends a little. Even if the bigger problem was that they had been ignoring her… Téa also enjoyed hanging out with Ryou alone. She didn't have to lie or hide things from him; they were completely honest with each other. Téa wished she was still that close with the rest of her friends.

Someone abruptly blocked her path.

"Hello again, my pet. And, Ryou, good to see you out of the hospital, _old chap._ "


	9. we never got that far.

* * *

* * *

"It's rude to stare," Marik said when they did not respond.

"It's also rude to kidnap someone!" Téa retorted angrily. What the hell was he doing here? And why was he wearing a school uniform? _…Don't tell me he actually goes to school here!_ She cringed. Did they not recognize him from Battle City? Internally scoffing at herself, Téa supposed she couldn't expect _everyone_ to watch card games on TV, but the school officials should at least do a background check on prospective students! Then again, Marik had probably just drawn out his Millennium Item and mind-controlled them into enrolling him.

"Yes, well, it is also rude to break a sacred Millennium Item!" Marik spat, voice dripping with venom. He turned to Ryou directly. "If I _ever_ see that sorry excuse for an Egyptian again, I will _murder_ him."

Ryou's shoulders were trembling, and as much as she hated violence, Téa really wanted to give Marik a swift kick to the balls.

"Marik, why did you burn down my house?" she asked crossly, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" He stared at her with nothing but pure surprise. "Why would I burn down your house?"

"Well, apart from Ryou and Bakura, you _are_ the only other person who knows where I live," she answered, narrowing her eyes at him. Marik narrowed his eyes as well.

"Well then, why don't you ask..." he glanced at Ryou, trailing off. Téa barely caught the confused expression on Marik's face before it smoothed over into nothing. And just like that, Marik blinked and narrowed his eyes again.

_What the hell was that?_

"Well then why don't you ask the tomb robber?" the Egyptian continued. "He _is_ the one who attacked me with a knife! And didn't he almost break your neck, Téa? Hmm, remember that?"

Yes, how well she remembered. Téa had not forgotten about Bakura's violent tendencies, but there was no way he burned down her house; he had been with her the whole day!

"It wasn't Bakura," she stated, loud and clear. She saw Ryou twitch from the corner of her eye; Marik was probably scaring him to death.

"I think you're confused, Téa dear. By the way," Marik added, smirking, "what do you think of my new look? Doesn't the uniform make me look even sexier?"

"I think it makes me gag," she declared, absolutely disgusted.

" _I think_ you're in for a lot of trouble, Ishtar," a deep voice boomed.

They all turned to see Yami staring at Marik with a fixed glare. Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Joey were standing behind him, also looking at Marik with hatred in their eyes. Téa stepped aside when Yami approached the tanned Egyptian.

"What are you doing back in Japan, Ishtar?" Yami demanded.

"I live here, Pharaoh. And as for what I've been doing… why, I've just been visiting sweet little Téa," he replied with a wicked smile. "She and I have been getting… _reacquainted_."

"What?" Yami inquired forcefully. "How dare you bother Téa! Get lost, Ishtar, before I Mind-Crush you."

"Blah, blah, blah, Pharaoh. Is that all you ever say?"

"Get. _Out_."

Marik smirked again, and, after eying Téa up and down in a creepy manner, he slid from the lunchroom. Everyone stared after him, even after the doors had closed behind him. Then, Téa felt all eyes fall on her.

Shit. Did she have some explaining to do…

It took nearly the entire lunch period to explain Marik's appearance to her friends. Téa told them almost everything, leaving out the parts about her feelings for Marik, moving in with Ryou, and almost getting kidnapped. All of their reactions happened exactly as she had expected: Yami was furious; Yugi started fretting about her safety; Joey listed off ways that he was going to "make dat sucka pay for hurtin' my friend"; and Tristan and Duke discussed possible reason for why Marik was _really_ here.

"So that day at the mall, you ran into Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Yup."

"And when Miho told me that she saw you at Burger World with some stranger, the stranger was actually Marik?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, and you first saw him at the hospital on the day your locker was broken into?"

"Yeah."

"Téa," Yugi concluded slowly, "do you think it's possible that Marik is this mysterious locker man?"

"I've already reported him to the police," she told him grimly. "However, he is managing to evade them by turning them into Mind-Slaves."

"Never fear, my Téa," Yami interrupted, striking a pose, "for I shall protect you from this vile Egyptian rat!"

"Yeah, Téa, you're safe with us," Tristan added, patting her on the back.

Considering that the last few years of hanging out with them had brought nothing but danger, Téa wouldn't hold her breath.

"So, Téa, are you attending this Prom?" Yami inquired suddenly, scooting his chair closer to hers. "I'm not exactly sure what it is; Yugi makes it sound like a party with dancing… And I hear that we are to bring dates—"

"You don't have to," she interjected quickly. "Some people go to the prom without dates, or they go with large groups of friends."

"—well, seeing as how I _want_ to go with a date… Téa, my love, will you accompany me to this Prom?"

"No."

"Ah, I knew you couldn't resist my— What?!"

"I said 'no' Yami." And with those final words, she left, leaving the pharaoh to mull things over.

* * *

 * * *

* * *

After purchasing yet another set of textbooks, she headed for home with Ryou. The boy had been pretty quiet ever since lunch; she supposed he hadn't wanted to say too much, or give away something he felt Téa might want to keep secret, but he wasn't usually _this_ quiet. At least not when it was just the two of them. She wondered if he was planning ideas for their geometry project. She was drawing blanks, so she hoped Ryou could think of something. Yugi and Miho were making a model of a pyramid, so that was out of the question. What could they build?

And then there was the prom. Until now, Téa hadn't really given it much thought, since most of her time had been occupied with solving bigger problems, but now that she took the time to think about it, she might not even attend. If she went alone, she would be stuck hanging out with Yami. Téa normally wouldn't mind going with the group, or with Yugi, but right now she just didn't feel like going through all the drama (she had quite enough of that already). Too many girls got stressed out over it; Miho would likely be depressed when they came back to school after the dance: as far as Téa could tell, Duke hadn't shown any extra attention to the poor girl. She was also positive that Duke had his heart set on Serenity, although Miho _had_ said that the younger girl already had a date… Serenity must be going with an upperclassman, because only juniors and seniors were allowed to attend; _but who?_ She wasn't going with Tristan; Téa was quite sure he had asked that Rhodes girl from chemistry class. Maybe Serenity was going with Joey? Téa wouldn't doubt it; Joey had probably asked his sister just so she would be unavailable for prospective suitors.

"Ryou, why so quiet?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts and inspecting her best friend. He jerked slightly, as if waking up from a daydream too. Smiling bashfully, he shifted his book bag from one hand to the other.

"Oh, sorry, Téa. I was just deep in thought…"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important… Just thinking about Battle City."

"Battle City?"

"Yeah… Back when Bakura was pure evil."

Téa _still_ thought he was was pure evil… "Battle City gives me the creeps. I'll never forget all the horror," she said quietly, shivering. Ryou looked sorry.

"I didn't mean to remind you of anything bad!" he apologized. "I forgot that Marik took over your mind…"

"Ugh, yuck. Hmm, but I haven't really watched any Duel Monsters since that final duel… well, unless you count those Orichalcos freaks."

"I do miss Duel Monsters," Ryou voiced, looking thoughtful. "But I suppose I never really had a deck of my own; it was more of Bakura's deck than mine. Did you ever have a deck, Téa?"

"Yes… but I didn't use it much," she replied, trying to remember which cards she owned.

"Ah, because it was weak?" he teased. She stuck her tongue out.

"No! I did collect those cute cards," she admitted, "but they weren't the only cards in my deck. Joey bought me a bunch of cards for Christmas, and I put together a better deck with those. Heh, I haven't looked at it in so long, I can't even remember which ones I have…"

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, in my desk drawer."

"I say, Téa, let's have a duel!" Ryou suggested excitedly. "I've wanted to try out my own deck for a long time, but Bakura just says I'm not even worth the effort…"

"Why haven't you challenged Yugi?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Téa," he replied cheekily, "but Yugi always wins."

"He lost to Kaiba on that rooftop…"

"Only because you stopped him," Ryou argued with a smile.

"Fine, I'll duel you. But we're not gambling or anything… no bets, no Locator Cards, no Millennium Items or Star Chips or anything," she clarified.

Ryou snorted with laughter. "Sure thing! I haven't dueled for fun in so long…"

They arrived home to find Bakura gone. Ryou explained that sometimes the spirit liked to go out and walk around town. Téa bet he did… going around, conducting his shady business behind everyone's backs. Why hadn't Shadi come to condemn him yet?

"Let's start with 8000 life points. Duels with 4000 life points end too quickly," Ryou decided, clearing a space on the coffee table.

Too quickly? She seemed to remember every duel taking at least an hour…

Téa had glanced through her deck before shuffling, trying to hide her surprise. She didn't even remember getting some of these cards… It was not a bad deck, if she did say so herself, but she had no clue which cards were in Ryou's deck. From all she had seen over the years, decks were usually constructed with some sort of theme (Yugi – magicians; Kaiba – dragons), and hers didn't really have a majority of card type... unless the cuteness factor counted ( _which it doesn't_ , she told herself). Watching her friend shuffle his own deck, Téa wondered if Ryou was using that freaky Destiny Board Bakura had used in Battle City. Since he wasn't as sadistic as his other half, Ryou's cards would probably be less wicked, but she could not underestimate him: Ryou definitely knew his Duel Monsters.

"Ready?" she asked, finally done shuffling her deck. Ryou nodded, and Téa waited.

"Téa? Are you ready to play?" Ryou spoke up after a moment, tilting his head to one side.

"I was waiting."

"Waiting for what?" He looked even more confused, and she smirked.

"For one of us to say it…"

"'It'?"

" _It's time to duel!_ " she announced as manly as she could, imitating Yami's deep voice.

Ryou busted out laughing with her. "You sounded just like him!"

"Haha, I don't know about that," she replied, still giggling. "So, who goes first?"

"Well, after you finish shuffling, split your deck, like so," Ryou demonstrated, "and then see which card is on the bottom. The duelist whose card comes first alphabetically goes first."

"Did you make that up?"

"It's how you play when you don't have any of Kaiba Corp.'s inventions," he winked.

"Well, I have _Protector of the Throne_ at the bottom," Téa revealed, looking at the last card in her deck. Ryou had _Spellbinding Circle_ , which meant she would go first.

Téa drew five cards and then a sixth, beginning her turn: _Spirit of the Harp_ (monster), _Fissure_ (magic), _Royal Magical Library_ (monster), _Swords of Revealing Light_ (magic), _Waboku_ (trap), and _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ (monster). Not a bad first hand (at least she didn't think so… she may not be Yugi, but Téa had learned a bit from watching all of his duels). Since she was going first, she couldn't attack Ryou yet… but she could ready herself for his turn.

She placed _Waboku_ face down, and then set _Royal Magical Library_ on the table in face-down Defense Mode (ATK 0 / DEF 2000).

"Placing face-down cards already?" Ryou asked when she ended her turn. He drew a card and then stared hard at his hand.

"I think I'll start off by activating the magic card _Dark Hole_ ," he mused, placing the card down. "It destroys all monsters on the field, so there goes your monster."

Argh… she put her _Library_ in the Graveyard and waited for his next move.

"Now, I summon _Dark Blade_ in Attack Mode! He'll attack your life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" she stopped him. "You've activated my trap card, _Waboku_ ; it reduces the damage to 0."

Damn, that was close; she almost lost 1800 life points in the first turn! They had just started and he already had the upper hand… Her turn, and Téa drew _Hibikime_. Time for a little payback…

"I play _Fissure_ , a card that destroys your monster with the lowest attack points, and you only have one."

Ryou frowned lightly as he placed his _Dark Blade_ in the Graveyard.

"Now, I summon _Neo the Magic Swordsman_ in Attack Mode!" (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000) Téa grinned as she said, "Direct attack on your life points, Ryou."

Ryou smirked and drew his next card. "First, I'll use Change of Heart to take control of your _Swordsman_. Next, I'll sacrifice him to play my _Summoned Skull_ , which attacks you directly!"

Crap, he had just stolen her own monster and used it to summon another with 2500 attack points! There went a chunk of life points… For her turn, Téa drew _Dancing Fairy._ Nothing in her hand could defeat that _Summoned Skull_ … so Téa chose to play _Swords of Revealing Light_!

"Now, Ryou… you can't attack for three turns!"

Ryou smiled good-naturedly. "My, Téa, for someone who has only dueled once, you're pretty good!"

"I've dueled more than once!" she defended, pouting. "I dueled Mai at Duelist Kingdom, I've dueled Joey and Yugi at school, and I even dueled one of the Big Five in Noa's virtual world!"

"One of the who?" Ryou asked curiously. Oh, right. Ryou hadn't been there for that.

"Uhh… that was during the time when you were unconscious on Kaiba's blimp, right before the Battle City Elimination Rounds."

"Ah," he replied, taking his turn and drawing another card. "I summon _Darkfire Soldier_ Number 1, and then I end my turn. You'll have to tell me about these big five sometime."

Great, it looked like he was gathering up an army to attack when the _Swords_ stopped working… Her cards could not do anything to him… So she could only set _Spirit of the Harp_ face-down in Defense Mode (ATK 800 / DEF 2000) and end her turn. Ryou too set a monster face-down and ended his next turn.

"One more turn, Téa."

Ugh, this wasn't good… She set _Hibikime_ in face-down Defense Mode (ATK 1450 / DEF 1000). Téa prayed that he didn't summon a third monster next turn… None of the cards in her current hand were any good; she just had to hope that her defenses would hold.

"I'll set one monster face down in Defense Mode and end my turn," she said sadly. After this turn, her _Swords_ would be over…

"I end my turn," Ryou announced after he had drawn a card. _What?_ He didn't even do anything! He must not have had a good hand either. She wished she could draw something useful.

 _Yes!_ She found it silly that Pegasus's signature card was in her deck (a humorous gift from Joey), and that her 'belief in the heart of the cards' had let her draw it, but this was just what she needed!

"I play _Toon World_ ," she stated proudly, laying the magic card on the table. "To activate it, I pay 1000 life points… Then, I'll sacrifice my _Hibikime_ to play _Toon Summoned Skull_!" Now they both had a _Summoned Skull_ on the field.

"You have _Toon_ monsters in your deck?" Ryou asked, amused. "I wonder how Kaiba would react if you used them in a duel against him."

"He'd probably start hallucinating and stuff," she joked back. Too bad _Toon_ monsters couldn't attack in the same turn that they were summoned, or her _Skull_ could have done some massive damage (ATK 2500 / DEF 1200); _Toons_ could attack an opponent's life points directly, if there are no _Toon_ monsters on the other side of the field (just not in the first turn, unfortunately).

"Not bad, not bad…" Ryou praised as he drew a card, but his smile told her he had just gotten something that would _destroy_ her. "But you'll have to do better than that. I play _Mask of the Accursed_ , and I attach it to your _Toon_! Now it can't attack, and you lose 500 life points every time I begin my turn!"

 **CRAP** _._

"Now then… My, ahem, original _Summoned Skull_ shall attack your face-down monster… A _Spirit of the Harp_? That's not bad; it has 2000 defense points. However, my _Skull_ still beats it with 2500 attack points. And I end my turn."

If she didn't find a way to get rid of that stupid _Mask_ magic card, Téa would surely lose the duel! Plus, she would have wasted 1000 life points for nothing… She drew her next card: _Graceful Dice_. Useless right now. She decided to set _Cure Mermaid_ face-down for defense purposes, and then she ended her turn, losing 500 life points as Ryou drew his card. Now she was losing the duel 4000 to 6300.

Ryou had his _Summoned Skull_ attack her _Mermaid_ and sent it to the Graveyard. Now it was Téa's turn again… _Woodland Sprite_. This card was useless as well; it only had 900 attack points and 400 defense points! Frustrated, she placed it face-down and motioned for Ryou to begin his turn. There went another 500 life points, thanks to that stupid _Accursed Mask_.

Ryou set another monster face-down (now he had two face-down monsters; she wondered what they could be) and had his _Skull_ attack the _Sprite_. Sooner or later, her defenses would run out… For her next turn, Téa drew the trap card _Magic Drain_ and set it face-down on the field. Now, if Ryou tried to activate a magic card, she had a chance at stopping him. Not a guaranteed success, but a chance. Too bad she hadn't had it when he had played that _Mask_. Another 500 life points down the drain… now it was 3000 to 6300.

Starting his turn, Ryou flipped one of his face-down monsters to reveal the _Magician of Faith_ , one of Téa's favorite cards. Her special ability allowed him to get back one of his magic cards from the Graveyard, and he chose…

 _The Change of Heart!_ NOOOOO!

"Remember this card, Téa?" he teased deviously. "It's my favorite card."

She groaned and nodded. Of course she remembered it; how could she forget? Téa had never heard of it until that fateful day in Duelist Kingdom when Ryou came out of the bushes like a stalker. The group (her, Ryou, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey) had all discussed their favorite cards and then somehow ended up dressed like said favorite Duel Monsters in some shadow game that Yami was playing with Bakura's evil side. She couldn't remember all of the details, but she did recall Ryou entering the game dressed as his favorite card, the _Change of Heart_. Then he took control of some female monster and Yami forced Ryou and Bakura to trade places. Bakura was sent to the Graveyard… and somehow came back. This was why she didn't play games with her friends: they all ended in disaster.

"So, I shall take control of your _Toon Summoned Skull_ for the remainder of the turn."

"Not so fast: I activate my quick-play magic card, _Magic Drain_. Unless you can discard a magic card from your hand, your _Change of Heart_ goes straight to the Graveyard," she proclaimed with a smirk.

"Well, unluckily for you, I happen to be able to sacrifice a magic card from my hand," he replied, placing _Stray Lambs_ in his Graveyard and wiping the smirk from her face. "Now… back to what I was doing before you tried to stop me," he continued, grinning. "I'm going to take control of your monster."

"You are aware that he can't attack, right?" she reminded him smugly. "Your stupid magic card is still in effect."

"I am well aware of what cards are in play," he responded smartly. "However, without your _Toon_ protecting your life points, _my_ three monsters can attack you directly!"

NO! His _Magician of Faith, Darkfire Soldier Number 1_ , and _Summoned Skull_ could attack her life points directly! That was a total of… 4500 attack points! And she only had 3000 life points! SHE HAD LOST!

"I win, yay!" Ryou cheered, smiling happily. "Téa, that was a good match. You just had rotten luck, huh?"

"Want to test that theory?" she asked, being a sore loser. _Grrr…_

"What?"

"Let's duel again!" she suggested, hoping for a rematch. Ryou smiled and agreed enthusiastically.

 

* * *

"Rotten luck it was indeed," he laughed, scanning the tabletop. "You're doing fairly well this round, Téa."

Of course she was! Despite rarely dueling, she hadn't lost a duel yet. She had even managed to beat that perverted penguin man all by herself.

"However," he continued, "my _Dark Blade_ attacks your _Celtic Guardian_ and sends him to the Graveyard."

Her elf had been in Defense Mode, so no damage done, but she needed to pick up the pace before he drew something good. Right now, Téa had _Protector of the Throne_ in Defense Mode (ATK 800 / DEF 1500), and Ryou had _Dark Blade_ in Attack Mode (ATK 1800 / DEF 1500). She was winning with 7200 life points to his 6800.

Her turn… _Labyrinth Wall_! This card had 3000 defense points! It required a sacrifice, which would be her _Protector_ …

"I sacrifice my _Protector of the Throne_ to summon _Labyrinth Wall_ in Defense Mode!"

"Bugger," Ryou mumbled, drawing his next card. He placed two cards face-down: one monster and one magic/trap. "I end my turn."

Téa drew a card... _Monster Reborn!_ This was just the card she needed…

"I play _Monster Reborn_ and bring back my _Serpent Night Dragon_!" (ATK 2350 / DEF 2400) "My _Dragon_ will attack your _Dark Blade_ and destroy him, costing you 450 life points!"

"Don't worry, Téa," he replied knowingly, "you'll get yours." He set another monster face-down and ended his turn. It was her turn again…

And this time, she drew _The Forgiving Maiden_ (ATK 850 / DEF 2000). However, she decided not to set that one; Téa felt like taking the risk of playing a stronger card. Ryou seemed to be on the defensive side.

"I play _Dancing Fairies_ in Attack Mode, and it attacks your face-down monster," she announced, point to the one on the left. He flipped it to reveal _Mask of Darkness_ (ATK 900 / DEF 400). It had a flip special ability of retrieving a trap card from the Graveyard, but so far Ryou hadn't used any trap cards. He smiled as he places it aside. Hmm. She bit her lip. What was he planning?

" _And_ I will attack your other face-down monster with my _Serpent_!"

"You've activated my trap, _Sakuetsu Armor_. Your _Serpent Night Dragon_ is automatically destroyed."

 _What?_ Screw him and his trap cards! She had wasted a _Monster Reborn_ for nothing! Grrr… she wanted to win! Téa knew she wasn't super good or anything, but she felt like Ryou was mocking her dueling skills, and she wanted to prove him wrong. She was just having rotten luck… At least she still had _Labyrinth Wall_ and _Dancing Fairies_ (ATK 1700 / DEF 1000).

Ryou grinned mischievously when as he drew his next card. Oh no, what had he drawn…?!

"Ah, I must thank Bakura for this one," he mused, looking up at her. "Téa, do you remember destroying my _Mask of Darkness, Sangan_ , and _Night Assailant_?"

"Yes…" Where was he going with this?

"Well… all three of them are Fiend-Type monsters."

"So?"

"So… They were just what I needed to special-summon this card."

She felt a chill on her back. This seemed oddly familiar…

"I remove my three Fiend monsters from play, in order to summon this!" he said triumphantly, placing another Fiend-Type card on the table. She moved closer to see what it was…

 _Dark Necrofear_.

"Isn't that Bakura's card?" she asked, remembering how the spirit used it during Battle City.

"Was. He gave it to me after claiming he needed to make room in his deck for better cards," he explained, shrugging.

"But isn't that his favorite card?"

"Of course not. My favorite card is and will always be the _Destiny Board_."

Téa hit her head on the edge of the couch from whipping it up so quickly. Bakura was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, leisurely leaning on a countertop, watching them through narrowed eyes. How long had he been there?

"Bakura, what the hell?" she asked, glaring dangerously at him. "Can't you just announce your presence like a normal person?"

"Would you prefer 'Honey, I'm home!'" he mocked, mimicking a high-pitched voice.

"Where have you been?" Ryou inquired, watching the spirit grab a water bottle from the fridge. Bakura then proceeded to… sit on the floor next to them! Téa didn't want him watching!

"Go away," she said wearily. "I don't need any spectators watching my defeat…"

"You don't know that you're going to lose yet," Ryou reasoned. "And Bakura, why are you interested in watching? Where have you been all day?"

"If you must know," he replied irritably, "I was at the Domino Museum, talking to Ishizu Ishtar."

"She's here in Domino?" Téa knew Marik was back, but she hadn't realized his sister was here, too.

"I was reporting to her about Marik of course, you mortals! He's been getting away with too much crap lately. Plus, I wanted to find out how the Millennium Rod cracked; the Items are supposed to be much stronger than that…"

"What did Ishizu say?"

"She wasn't sure… She said she was going to speak to Shadi about it, and that she would also talk with him about Marik."

If Marik had been running around stalking her already with Ishizu here, Téa doubted he would suddenly stop now.

Wait, if Ryou still had _Dark Necrofear_ , does that also mean…?!

"Ryou, do you have _Dark Sanctuary_ in your deck?!"

Ryou's face dropped. "Of course not! That card was freaky! Plus, Bakura wouldn't give it to me."

"Out of sentimental reasons?" Téa guessed, grinning at Bakura.

The spirit frowned. "No, you idiot girl. I lost that card. I'm not sure what happened to it. Anyway, don't you two have studying to do? There's a giant post-it note on the fridge reading STUDY STUDY STUDY!"

Ehehehe, Téa forgot she had put that there. Right! The history test! "Ryou, we have to study!" she exclaimed, abandoning the duel. "We forgot about the history test! We'll finish the game later! And Bakura," she added, "don't do something mean like switch my cards around."

"As if your weak-ass deck needs it..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Téa hated Chemistry. It was absolutely boring. Plus, her teacher was a total drag, and her class was full of idiots. For example, her lab partner: he was an egotistical rude jerk with nothing to say but idiotic remarks meant to sound insulting. Which they were, actually… okay, so he wasn't so much an idiot as he was an ass… Seto Kaiba.

"Gardner, stop daydreaming about Yami and get back to work," he ordered. "I won't fail this class because you can't stop thinking about 'the pharaoh.'"

"I wasn't thinking about him!" she hissed, snatching the test tube from him and measuring out some Sodium Chloride.

"Oh, that's right; you're in love with Ryou Bakura now, aren't you?"

She blushed and turn away. He was so completely off… Why did he have to make comments about relationships when they were working together? He kept making her think about that day in the rain, when she had realized how good-looking he was.

"Ah, you're wrong…"

"Hmm, I seem to have proven my point…"

"What?!"

"Never mind."

Jerk. Why did she have to be attracted to the villains? First Marik, now Kaiba? Okay, so she hadn't been attracted to Marik, at least not his looks, and Kaiba wasn't technically a _villain_ … more like a bad good-guy. Which didn't really make sense, but whatever. She wondered if he was going to the prom… Téa thought back to last year's winter formal: Yugi had been following her around for an entire week, dropping hints about wanting to take her to the dance. However, she completely ignored them and tried to avoid him. She had been hiding out in the library during lunch, about three days before the event, when Kaiba had sat down across from her. He had stared at her for a long time before finally asking if she would go with him to the dance. Téa had been pretty shocked; immediately she had asked if he had a crush on her. He glared and informed her that Mokuba was trying to get him to be more social. Kaiba said he'd rather ask Téa to a dance then some random fangirl. She couldn't blame him… so she had accepted the offer. And that was how plain Téa Gardner ended up going to a dance with Seto Kaiba, the most evasive rich bachelor in Japan.

"Say, Kaiba, remember how we attended the winter dance together last year?" she asked, watching him mix two chemicals for the lab assignment.

"I thought I told you never to speak of that."

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if it was some big secret; everyone had seen them at the dance together. And since Kaiba clearly didn't find her company the worst, perhaps he wouldn't mind...? No, he'd likely refuse. He wouldn't be going. But on the off chance...

"Well," she continued, ignoring his remark, "let's umm, make it a tradition…?"

"Are you asking me to prom, Gardner?" he drawled.

Well, yes… damn, why did guys have to be so blunt?

"Yes…"

"I already have a date."

He what?! She had thought for certain he would say he wasn't going; something as trivial as a high school prom was surely beneath Seto Kaiba, CEO of one of the largest companies in the country. Guess not…

"Who are you going with?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…"

Was he teasing her? She wondered if he was lying to make an excuse… But Kaiba usually told the truth; it tended to hurt more than the lies. And Kaiba enjoyed hurting people.

"Look, Gardner, if you're desperate for a date, why not just go with Yami? Or Ryou?"

"I don't like Yami! And Ryou and I are just friends…"

"So go as friends. Do you think I intend to get married to my date the day after?"

Definitely not. Kaiba was too antisocial. Téa had rarely seen him chatting with girls; well, chatting with _anyone_ really. Also, Kaiba was pretty young to be getting married. If he ever did get married (which she doubted he would, no doubt he would consider a wife a setback or something to slow down his career), it would probably be for show as to have a legal heir to inherit the family fortune.

"I don't know…"

"If you want an easy date, just ask Ryou," Kaiba repeated, going back to the chemistry assignment.

Téa reluctantly agreed that his idea made sense in a logical way… She could skip out on the prom, but knowing herself, in twenty years she would probably regret it. Plus, if she didn't go to prom, she'd have to stay home with Bakura! Eep! No way! …And she _did_ want to have fun with her friends, and shopping for a dress sounded nice. She hadn't been shopping in _ages_! Well, there was that time at the mall with Marik– WHICH DIDN'T COUNT. No, she hadn't been on a shopping trip in a while, and she was actually looking forward to it. It would take her mind off everything else.

And so, taking Kaiba's advice seriously, she decided to ask Ryou to the prom. But first, she wanted to go dress shopping…

 

* * *

There were A LOT of dresses to choose from.

"So, where should we start?" Miho asked, glancing around at the different colors and styles.

Téa had invited Miho and Serenity along to come with her to the mall. They were currently in a small dress boutique that was _filled_ with dresses. Miho hadn't selected a dress for the prom either, and neither had Serenity. The auburn-haired girl wouldn't say who she was going with, only that she was really excited and had had a _huge_ crush on the guy for several years (which ruled out Joey). Must be some guy Téa didn't know, or didn't talk with much. Serenity had probably met him through Joey though. So all three girls were searching for prom dresses right now, and none of them had any clue as to what they wanted. _So much for women's intuition_ , she thought.

"This one is pretty," Serenity cooed, holding up a lavender strapless dress. She glances at the price and puts it back. "That dress is ¥42000 yen!"

Most of the dresses in here were that expensive, or more. Téa didn't even see a single dress that she could afford! Better yet, she didn't even see a single one that she _liked_. _None of these are 'me',_ she thought. This one was too revealing, too froufrouy, too much, too little. Miho and Serenity already had several dresses draped over their arms, but she hadn't discovered a single one that suited her. The obvious color choice would be blue, to match her eyes, but all of the blue dresses seemed... lacking… She didn't want white, brown, gold, or black; Téa definitely didn't want green (green made her look like a weed!). She didn't want a v-neck, short skirt, or pattern. It had to be reserved without being overly conservative… Téa ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. She was being too picky. Why was she so worried anyway? Who was she trying to impress? It wasn't like she was trying to get a boyfriend… She blushed. She might be going with Ryou, but she did still like Kaiba. …what, was she going to steal him from his mystery date? No, she wasn't that mean. Besides, Kaiba didn't seem interested in her, so she might as well get over him; but… he had never actually said he _didn't_ want to go with her, only that he _couldn't_ … Oh what the hell, this was _Kaiba_ she was talking about; he wouldn't date her even if he wanted to. So what was the point in even buying a dress? She might as well wear something she already owned.

"I can't do this…"

"Do what?" Serenity asked, emerging from the dressing room with a few dresses that didn't fit.

"I can't buy a dress," Téa told her. "It's too much money. And I'm not even going with a date; I'm just going with Ryou. And I haven't even asked him! He could turn me down!"

"Téa," she laughed, patting the girl on the back, "why would Ryou turn you down? Aside from being his best friend—"

"Best friend?" the other girl interrupted. Where had Serenity pulled that from? She couldn't possibly know how much time they'd been spending together. Téa hoped she didn't know about their living arrangement…

"Of course; Ryou has told me that you're his closest friend," Serenity nodded, continuing. (And just when had the younger girl heard that? She didn't realize the two were on regular speaking terms.) "He speaks very fondly of you, Téa; I can tell he cares about you a lot. So, aside from being his best friend, you are also smart, pretty, and friendly; there's no way Ryou would refuse! You yourself said you'll ask him just as friends, so he shouldn't worry about you having a crush on him and ruining your friendship."

Sometimes, Téa felt it was the other way around…

"What if he already has a date?"

"Does he?"

"I don't know. He didn't the last time I spoke with him." Which had been right after school, when she'd informed him that she was going to the mall.

"Then don't count your eggs before they hatch," Serenity replied cheerfully, returning to the dressing room with more clothes. As she entered, Miho emerged, wearing a _very_ puffy gown.

"You look like a green beach ball," Téa commented, stifling a laugh.

The lavender-haired girl blushed and agreed, "I know… that's probably why it's one of the cheaper dresses. I really need something to capture Duke's attention!" She rushed back into the room, and Téa left to browse the racks.

 _No, no, no, too small, no, no, definitely No… no, never, hello circus clown…_ Hmm, this one wasn't too bad, and it was marked at half-price! Téa took it to the cashier.

"Excuse me, Miss, why is this dress marked so low?" she asked. She wanted to know what was wrong with it before she bought it.

"Oh, that one. It's been sitting on the rack for three months. No one seems to want to buy it. We could have donated it… but," the woman lowered her voice, "the higher-ups don't want to lose money."

It looked about her size; Téa took it to a dressing room. Well, it was a bit short… but if she took off her platforms, it fit perfectly! She had planned to wear heels, but if the dress could work with flats, she could manage! Flats were more comfortable anyway (even if she thought heels looked better).

"Wow, Téa, you look great!" Serenity exclaimed when she let them see.

"Ryou will be all over you," Miho teased, inspecting the dress. "And it's a really good price!"

"Thanks," Téa replied. "What are you all buying? Did you find a good dress?"

"I figured mine doesn't have to be perfect, since it isn't my prom," Serenity said, holding up her dress. It was a short, skinny black dress that came to her knees; it looked fantastic on her. And Miho's dress suited her perfectly: a yellow halter gown with sparkling sequins (no doubt she'd accessorize with a yellow ribbon in her hair). All three friends left the store with less money in their wallets, but a dress for success in their bags.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Now that the prom was tomorrow night, Téa thought she might die of nervousness. She thought only grades were supposed to be stressful. She was Téa Gardner; social events were her expertise! She had just been so wrapped up in her exam studies that she hadn't had much time to think about the dance. Thankfully tomorrow was her last exam, Geometry; it was her worst subject. She was so glad to be in the same class with Ryou; the two were currently studying together at the kitchen table. Plus, tomorrow was also the day they would get their project grades back! She was also extremely nervous about that: she and Ryou had built some 3D model of a thirteen-pointed star; it had almost fallen apart on the way to school! At least they managed to turn it in to the teacher in one piece (who knows what had happened to it after that…). Téa couldn't take much more of the stress; she was relieved that asking Ryou to prom was a cinch. She had asked him two weeks ago, a couple of days after buying her dress. He had been happy to be her date, and he'd even joked about renting a limo and getting Bakura to be the driver (Bakura had threatened to send him to the Shadow Realm if he ever mentioned the idea again).

Also, she hadn't had much time to think about Marik and the other threats. She had seen him again at school, once or twice, but thankfully he didn't try to talk to her at all. He mostly skipped class and seemed to be lying low, not that any of her friends had given Marik the chance to approach her. They surrounded her like bodyguards, and Yami always glared at the tanned Egyptian until he slunk from sight. Hopefully Ishizu had scared him into leaving her alone. Téa prayed wouldn't go to the dance tomorrow…

"Téa, is something troubling you?" Ryou inquired. "Something besides the tangent of triangle 5?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, Ryou. I'm sorry I spaced out there. Let's get back to studying."

"Gardner, you're pathetic," Bakura sneered from the living room.

She really wished the kitchen had a door… Why did Bakura always have to put his two cents in? It had been like this for the past two weeks: for every statement she would make, Bakura would add a snide comment. He had also burned her favorite shirt with the iron and called it an 'accident'. Oh it was an accident, sure, because Bakura always tried to iron other people's clothes for them. Yeah right, he didn't even iron his own clothes! In fact, Téa was surprised that he even knew what an iron was; she was pretty sure those hadn't been invented yet back in ancient Egypt.

"At least I don't have sex with dead people," she snorted, voicing the first comeback that came to mind.

Did the coffee table just flip over?! Holy shit! Bakura was _fuming_. She'd forgotten just whom she was trading jabs with.

"Is that why you like to hang out in graveyards?" Ryou asked thoughtfully, blinking. "And here I thought you just liked the creepy atmosphere… Ah! So _you're_ the one who dug up those three female graves last year! Bakura!"

"Sick," she snickered, covering her mouth.

Bakura looked ready to **kill**. "I did NOT dig up graves! Nor have I EVER had sex with a CORPSE!"

"Have you ever even _had_ sex?" Téa contemplated suddenly. "I mean, you were like a thief in your past life, right? Did you steal someone's virginity as well as their riches?"

"Gardner, you go TOO FAR," Bakura growled through clenched teeth. "You have _no_ right to talk about my life, yes my _life_. Not 'past life'. I never actually _died_ ; I was sealed in a Ring for three thousand years, or did you not know that?"

Sheesh, he needed to calm down. "Whatever. You don't have to be so mean all of the time."

"I'm being honest," he shrugged, surprisingly dropping his rage and returning to the living room to put the coffee table upright. "There's obviously something bothering you, so don't go lying about it when Ryou and I already know the truth. Give Ryou some credit; he's not _that_ dumb."

"Bakura!" she warned. Then Téa turned to Ryou. "Sorry, it's just that I'm worried about Marik. What if he tries something tomorrow?"

"Don't worry," Ryou reassured her. "I'll be there."

"Ha," Bakura scoffed, "like _you_ can offer much. You can't even protect yourself."

"Go away, Bakura. Ryou and I are trying to study!"

"I'm already in another room."

"Then go to your room."

"Whatever," the spirit griped, going into his room and slamming the door.

Had Bakura actually just obeyed a command? A command from her, no less? Hell had frozen over…

"When did Bakura become so obedient?" she asked, dumbfounded. Ryou shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know… maybe he's finally feeling that whip you've been cracking…"

Ha, ha… But, seriously, Bakura never did anything Téa told him to do; was he sick? Maybe he was finally tired of arguing… which would mean she had won! She had bested Bakura for authority! …Hmm, seemed too easy, though. Téa figured she'd better watch her back and keep her guard up around him. He could be plotting something.

"Now, about tomorrow night," Ryou spoke suddenly, "you shouldn't be worried about running into Marik. Bakura told us Ishizu was going to do something, and all of your friends, myself included, will be there to protect you!"

"Thanks, Ryou," she replied, feeling better. Her everyday life with these two was becoming a rollercoaster: Bakura said something nasty that brought her down, but then Ryou would say something positive and make her smile. They were like two halves of a whole, light and dark, black and white, good and evil…

"Téa… I, ugh… I don't feel too good," Ryou stammered, clutching his stomach.

Oh God! Not again! Ryou was always getting sick; couldn't he ever get a break? Couldn't, just for once, Bakura get sick instead of Ryou?! Téa supposed Ryou's mad dash to the bathroom answered that question.

And Ryou just threw up in the toilet. Poor boy had it rough.

"Ryou, are you okay?" she worried from the doorway, watching him lean over the toilet. She slapped a hand to her forward. _Of course he's not okay, stupid, he just hurled his dinner into the toilet._

"Mmhm… nuhuh," he tried to answer, shaking his head. "…sick."

Obviously. She sighed and grabbed a towel from the linen closet to help him clean up. This was great, just great. Now how were they supposed to study for Geometry? Ryou would probably miss the test, too. And...

Shit. PROM!

 

* * *

Ryou had the flu, or something similar. Téa had already talked to the Geometry professor and set up a date for his make-up exam. Lucky! She wished Ryou had gotten _her_ sick; she totally flunked the math final! She had no idea what the secant of X's cosine was! She guessed she had gotten maybe half of the answers right, the half that Ryou had helped her with. After she had helped him wash up, Téa had sent him straight to bed for rest. But he threw up again this morning while running a fever.

She shoved several books into her new locker before taking out her history book. She closed the door and turned to find Yami standing behind her, looking incredibly smug. This couldn't be a good thing.

"So, Téa, I hear that Ryou is ill?" he purred, not sounding concerned at all.

"Yes…" She could see where this was going…

"So, I can assume you are now dateless for Prom?"

And she had been right.

"No, I am not."

"But Ryou is—"

"Ryou is _still_ my date for Prom," she asserted, putting her hands on her hips. "We'll be there."

"Fine," he sneered. "But if not, _I_ will be there to entertain you." He left, running a hand through his spiky, gelled hair and muttering to himself. Damn Egyptian hot-head, she thought.

Damn it! Now what was she going to do? She had just told Yami that Ryou would be there! She couldn't force Ryou to go tonight, not in his condition. Even if the boy claimed to be fine, she wouldn't be a good friend letting him go. _Oh crap, oh crap, crap, crap, CRAP! What am I going to do?!_ she thought frantically. She couldn't go to the prom with Ryou, but she also couldn't show up alone or Yami would be all over her (literally). She couldn't go like this...

That was it. That was the only way. She would just have to stay home and play board games with Ryou. She would miss out on the prom, but it was better than going alone and being at Yami's mercy, or worse, Marik's. She mourned the loss of the money she'd spent on the dress and tickets. Well, unless she gave Bakura her prom ticket; he could go and poke fun at everybody or whatever. It would get him out of the house. She shook her head; Thief King Bakura attending a high school dance, that would be the day!

"Téa?" She looked up to see Tristan walking towards her.

"Yes?"

"You went dress shopping with Serenity, right?" he asked nervously. She nodded.

"Who is she going to prom with?"

Hmm, Tristan didn't even know? "I don't know," she answered truthfully. "She wouldn't tell me. She wouldn't tell you either?"

"Nope. I asked her but she said she already had a date."

"You asked her before you asked Alexis, right?" she questioned. "Are you only taking Alexis so that you'll have a date?"

"N-No!" Tristan stammered, looking guilty. Téa stared at him doubtfully. "Oh, fine… After Serenity turned me down, I asked Alexis to prom. I didn't want Serenity to see that I was upset."

"No," she agreed flatly, "you just wanted to show her that you've forgotten all about her and moved on."

"Well, yes I— What? No! I don't want her to think I've moved on! I'm still interested!" Tristan buried his face in his palm. "Damn, what have I done?! Now she'll think I'm not into her anymore!"

If she could hear this she would _definitely_ know he's still into her…

"It's not as bad as you're making it seem, Tristan. Just don't get too involved with Alexis Rhodes; make sure to save a dance for Serenity."

"I just didn't want Serenity to think I was obsessed with her."

"Tristan, you _are_ obsessed with her."

"But I don't want her to know that!"

Serenity likely already did; it was obvious to anyone with a brain that he and Duke worshipped her.

"So I hear you're going with Ryou," he commented; she nodded again, still thinking about his obsession with Serenity. "Are you two going out? Before the break, Joey says he saw you two cutting class. Actually, I think it was the day your locker was damaged…"

"It was," she replied hesitantly. Téa had hoped no one had noticed that… "I just hadn't been feeling well and Ryou offered to take me home. And, No, we aren't dating."

Tristan opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, continuing, "I felt disconnected with everyone. Our group has been hanging out less and less, and Ryou was the only making any effort to communicate with me."

Tristan sighed and nodded his head slowly. "We don't hang out daily now like we used to. The past couple years, seems I saw you guys every waking moment. We were always doing stuff: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, that Dartz guy and his Seal crap… But we're seniors now; most of us don't spend all day playing a children's game anymore, because, well, we're not children. We're adults thinking about college and careers and the rest of our lives. It's only natural for us to drift apart."

Whoa… Who knew Tristan could be so insightful?

"I'm sorry if you were feeling ignored," he apologized. "You can always call me if you want to hang out."

"Or give you advice on Serenity?" Téa teased playfully.

He laughed sheepishly. "I always welcome advice on girls."

"Well, I've got to get to history class; Professor Crowler excuses no one," she grumbled, waving goodbye to Tristan.

"See you at the prom!" Tristan called out with a wave.

Uhh, oh no… err— "See you there!" she replied before she could stop herself, inwardly cringing from guilt. Her friends all thought she was going. Hopefully they wouldn't feel too let down when she didn't show...

* * *

* * *

* * *

Hmm, _Titanic_ was airing at eight-thirty, maybe she would watch that. However, the movie was overly romantic and sad, and Téa didn't want to cry into Ryou's shirt all night. Or Bakura's.

"Téa, it's already seven o'clock; shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ryou reminded her, before blowing his nose into a tissue.

"I'm not going."

"What?! But you have to!" he argued. "Don't stay home on my account; go out and have fun with your friends!"

" _Our_ friends," she corrected. "And I would… but Yami will pounce on me if I show up alone, and Marik might be there! I don't want to face them alone."

"But it's your prom," he insisted.

"It's just a dance. Besides, most people only go so that afterward they can go to their rented beach house and have unlimited sex."

Ryou blushed heavily, and Bakura entered the room just then.

"Who's having unlimited sex?" the spirit wanted to know. "Not you two, I hope. Don't you _dare_ have sex while I'm here!"

Ryou's blush darkened, but Téa merely shoved her middle finger in Bakura's direction. "We're not having sex; don't get all excited."

" _Excited_?! I—"

"You need to get dressed," Ryou interrupted. "Just get Bakura to drive you; I still have a slight fever or I'd drive you myself."

"I told you: I'm not going."

"Why not?" Bakura demanded. "Aren't girls always raving about weddings and dances? Isn't dancing your thing, Gardner?"

Téa peered at him curiously, surprised at his interest. "Different type of dance, Bakura. I don't want to go alone because Yami and Marik will be there, and it will just be wasted time." Not to mention she would have to endure Kaiba's sexiness being owned by another girl.

"So you're scared?"

"Yes," Téa admitted. "Now, if you'll leave me alone, I'm going to play some Solitaire before _Titanic_ comes on."

"Hell no!" Bakura shouted, startling the other occupants in the room. "I am not watching that damn movie again!"

Ryou snickered, and Téa gaped at the tomb robber. When had Bakura watched _Titanic_?! How in the world had Ryou gotten him to watch that?

"Get up," Bakura ordered, pointing at her. "We're leaving."

"What?" she asked, confused. "Look, we don't have to watch the—"

But Bakura had already gone into her room and come back out, throwing her prom dress into her lap. "Put it on," he commanded rudely, and then proceeded to drop some black flats at her feet.

"What is this?" she challenged. "I said I'm not going!"

"Just shut up and get ready! Ryou, give me your suit."

Wait… _Bakura wanted to take her to the dance?!_ Like hell! She was not going anywhere with him!

"Bakura?" Ryou questioned, very confused. "What are you talking about?"

Bakura looked at the other two if they were oblivious morons. "I'll state it very clearly, again: Téa, get dressed; Ryou, give me your suit. I'm taking the woman to her stupid dance so I don't have to hear you two arguing or watching mushy movies and making out all night!"

Ryou blushed again, but Téa just stared at the tomb robber with suspicion. "You have some ulterior motive behind this, don't you? Are you and Marik planning to crash the dance or something?"

"Just shut your mouth and get dressed," he demanded in reply, sending her a major death-glare. Eep! She took the dress and went into the bedroom, shutting the door.

What the hell was going on? Was he serious? Did Bakura really intend on forcing her to go to the prom with him? How did his twisted mind work that one out? If it were anyone else, Téa might guess they had a crush on her and were using the situation to their advantage, for 'alone time' or whatever. But this was _Yami_ _Bakura_ , psychopathic freak Yami Bakura. Was this another one of his bizarre 'nice' moods? She undressed and slipped on different undergarments. If Téa was as trusting as she had once been, she might have believed he was trying to turn over a new leaf and make up for his rotten past. But she knew better now. Téa was not falling for this act, not after what had happened with Marik. Of course, none of these thoughts mattered, because Bakura would prefer to swallow screws rather than think of her that way. And honestly, that thought hurt her a little. Even if she wasn't interested in Bakura (which she most certainly was _not_ ), the fact that he treated her lower than dirt did hurt her feelings. She tried not to let it bother her right now. And why was she thinking of Bakura anyway? She should be thinking of other guys, like Seto Kaiba.

She mentally slapped herself. _I thought I had decided that Kaiba was just eye-candy_ , she reminded herself as she hurried into the dress. She had told herself no more dating, not after the Marik incident. Actually, she supposed she had said that she would never fall in love again or trust as easily; Téa had never said anything about loose dating… Oh god, loose dating? Since when would she even consider that! Why was she thinking such horrible thoughts? She would never date just for the physical pleasure! There had to be some emotional involvement. Damn her hormones and Kaiba's good looks. _Damn them!_

"Are you ready yet?" growled a peeved Bakura from outside the bedroom door. He seriously needed to calm down. Didn't he know how long it could take a girl to get ready, especially for a dance? Well, probably not; Téa realized they probably didn't have these sorts of things in Ancient Egypt. Err, at least Bakura hadn't attend these sort of things; Yami, on the other hand, had likely thrown a large banquet every night.

"Ready!" she announced, exiting the bedroom and glancing around for the shoes Bakura had thrown into the living room.

Ryou blushed for the third time that evening. "Téa, you look amazing," he complimented, watching her twirl around for his benefit. Bakura simply stared and chewed on his cheek. Téa noticed the tomb robber actually didn't look half bad in a suit. His hair, however, was still spiking out in random places; she wished he'd done something with it…

Ryou was still ogling at her dress. The fabric was a deep crimson, almost maroon color and stopped just before it hit the floor. The front was very conservative, with a high, laced halter neckline. Her arms and shoulders were bare, and while the front of the dress was modest, the back was completely open, stopping at her waist. Before Bakura had shouted at her, Téa had managed to wrap all of her hair up in a somewhat-neat knot on the top of her head, pinning the bangs back and layering everything with hairspray. She even had a few minutes to apply minimal makeup. Who knew all of those ballet recitals with pressed dressing time would come in handy now?

"Come on, damn it," Bakura urged. "Let's go already! You can put your shoes on in the car."

"Wait!" Ryou blurted, rushing into his father's room and disappearing. Téa glanced to Bakura, who ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Here," she offered, pulling a spare hair-tie from her wrist. "Tie your hair back with this."

"Why?" he asked, looking at it as though it was acidic.

"Just tie your hair in a low ponytail; you'll look much nicer."

"Whatever," he grumbled, but complied nonetheless.

Ryou returned suddenly, holding a small box. "For you," he said, handing it to Téa. "I want you to wear it."

She took the velvet box and opened it curiously. "Ryou!" she gasped. "What is—?!"

"It was my mother's," he explained cheerfully, taking the necklace from her. "It was her favorite; she loved the simplicity of pearls." He clasped it around her neck and looks at Téa like a father would look at his daughter.

"I can't accept this," she cried, watching Ryou's smile grow even wider as he knew she was just being humble.

"Oh yes you can," Bakura barked, ruining the moment. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the door. "Hurry up and heal faster, damn it!" His last comment was directed at Ryou.

"Don't exert yourself too much," she called before the door closed.

Bakura practically shoved her into the passenger's seat before buckling himself in. Why was he so insistent on going? Wait— _Bakura was_ _ **driving**_ _?!_

"Bakura, are you sure you should be driving?" she asked nervously, and he glared back. "I mean, do you even know _how_ to drive?"

"Yes," he snapped in response. "Ryou taught me how last summer."

"Do you have a license?"

". . . . ."

"Bakura!"

"What?! So we don't get ourselves pulled over and we'll be fine. Quit your yapping."

Bakura shifted the car into gear and pulled out of the driveway. Téa was close to hyperventilating; _Bakura_ was driving! This night could very well be her last!

"Slow down!" she squeaked, clutching the car door.

Bakura smirked. "I have a need for speed," he quipped, stepping on the gas pedal.

"Why are you taking me?" she demanded, ready for some legit answers. "What are you up to?"

"I… I didn't want to hear your whining," Bakura explained as they turned onto a main road. "I know you want to go even if you won't admit it, and, seeing as how you wouldn't go by yourself, I decided to stretch my activities and take you to your stupid dance so you won't be all mopey."

"Watch out for that mailbox!" Téa screamed, grabbing the wheel and twisting it rapidly in the opposite direction. "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Calm down. I would have seen it in time."

"No, no you wouldn't have! I'm driving home, and that's final!"

She let out a huge breath and thanked Ra that she was still alive as Bakura did a horrible parking job in front of the school. Her feet happily touched solid ground as Téa got out of the car and smoothed out her dress. She saw groups of students entering the gymnasium up ahead; there was also a long limousine sitting near the door with several students getting out. Bakura slammed his door shut and muttered various swear words under his breath at Ryou's car. He caught Téa staring and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just get this over with," he groaned, as if _she_ was the one who had dragged him here.

"Stop complaining; it was your idea to come. And what am I supposed to tell my friends? 'Hey guys, look who I brought! Our charming buddy Bakura!'" She flashed a sardonic smile and started walking towards the school. Bakura caught up with her on the sidewalk and held out his arm.

She raised a wary eyebrow.

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?" he muttered harshly, sounding unsure of himself. _What he's supposed to do…?_ Oh! Was he offering his arm to her like a real date would, like Ryou would? Téa almost blushed at the thought of Bakura being charming, but then she remembered that this was _Bakura_ and Bakura didn't do charming. So she laughed instead.

"What?" he growled. She continued to laugh, which only ticked him off further, but she also slipped an arm around his, which seemed to mollify him against his will.

"Nothing, sorry," she lied, leading him to the entrance. "I just remembered something funny."

Bakura looked insulted and opened his mouth to retort back, but she yanked on his arm and hauled him over to the table where several members of the prom committee were taking tickets. Téa handed over two tickets and smiled at the girl, Kari from another class, she recognized, who handed back the stubs in return. "Keep those," she informed them, "because they have your numbers for the prize drawing." Téa nodded and shoved them into her black clutch before continuing inside.

" _This_? This is what you and Ryou paid ¥6900 for?" Bakura scorned. "What's so special about this?"

Téa had to agree somewhat; they could have done a better job (this was what happens when she wasn't on the committee). First and most importantly of all, they hadn't even tried to reserve a hotel or banquet hall. No, they had just decided it was fine to have the dance at the school gym. Who wanted to remember their last senior dance by the smell of sweat and dirty socks? Also, there were barely any decorations at all. Just a banner with the theme, _A Night To Remember_. Ironically, this looked as boring as the fall formal. At least they had music and food. This prom would not have survived without those vitals.

"Téa! Ryou!"

She came out of her thoughts to see that Bakura had lead her past the doorway and over to a table where Tristan and Alexis were sitting. Tristan's hair was slicked back with gel, and Alexis looked pretty in a flowing blue gown.

"Hi guys," Téa greeted, sitting down next to Tristan and forcing Bakura to sit down next to her. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all getting their pictures taken," Tristan explained. "The line was really long when we got here. Why are you two so late anyway?"

"Well, Bakura caused—"

"Bakura caused some fuss," the spirit himself interrupted with a voice that didn't sound like his at all. It sounded softer and higher. "Sorry we're late," he apologized, sounding forced.

"No problem," Tristan said, giving Bakura a suspicious look.

She stared at him in disbelief. _'Bakura caused some fuss'?!_ What did he think he was doing, pretending to be Ryou? Téa didn't entirely believe Tristan had bought that, and there was absolutely no way Yami or Yugi would; she bet they could tell Ryou and Bakura apart almost as well as she could. Err, well, Bakura actually kind of _did_ look like Ryou, with his hair tied in a ponytail. He was dressed nice and acting nice, things Bakura did not do. And Bakura surely wouldn't attend a high school dance, right? Well, that's what she had thought thirty minutes ago.

"You and Ryou should go get your pictures taken soon," Alexis said, startling her. "The camera man said he'd only be here for the first hour."

"Great idea," she replied with a smile. "Come along, Ryou, let's go take pictures!" Anything to get away and ask Bakura what the hell he thought he was doing.

She stood up, pulling Bakura with her, and headed toward a line near the visitor's sideline of the basketball court where she could see camera flashes every couple seconds.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?" she hissed at Bakura. "Pretending to be Ryou?! Are you crazy?"

"It seems to be working," he replied dismissively.

"Tristan may have believed that, but you won't be able to convince Yami so easily."

"We'll see. Besides, wouldn't you rather have me act as Ryou? Have you thought about what might occur if you tell your friends you brought me as your date?"

" _You_ brought _me_!" Téa responded bitterly. "You should have thought about this!"

"I did."

"And your plan was to impersonate your better half?"

" _Better half?!_ " Bakura growled angrily. Several people in front of them turn around. He was going to blow his cover!

"Just shut up and act like Ryou," she conceded for the moment, crossing her arms. Bakura smirked at her submissiveness before falling back into his 'Ryou persona'.

"So what's the point of all this anyway? I may not know much Japanese culture, but I'm pretty sure this is a Western thing, is it not? And the clothes are Western too, right?"

Hmm, Bakura was pretty perceptive about this stuff. "Yes, you are right… But after an increase in the number of Western transfer students several years ago, the school decided to add some 'cultural diversity'. Not that the students complained, I mean look how many are here. And most of them like experiencing new things, but I see a few girls in kimonos…"

"Why does your school have so many transfer students?"

"Because we have the most diverse teaching staff," she explained. "True, most transfers are English, but I'm pretty sure we have several Chinese students."

Not that any of that bothered her. She liked the idea of Western dances and culture. Actually, there were only about six girls wearing kimonos, and most of the guys were even in tuxedos. The dances (Fall, winter, and Prom) were the biggest Western events of the school, besides the Halloween party that the American Club always hosted. Téa guessed to an outsider like Bakura, the city was very Westernized, but that was really due to the massive amount of foreigners that lived here (helped along by Kaiba Corp's global company of course).

After taking several photos for show, she and the tomb robber returned to the table to find most of her friends sitting and chatting happily.

"Téa!" Yugi exclaimed. "You look gorgeous!" She blushed.

"And Ryou cleans up pretty well too, huh?" Joey chimed in, patting 'Ryou' on the back. It was probably taking Bakura all of the self-control he had to stop from biting back.

"Thanks, Yugi," she replied bashfully. "Umm, where's Yami?"

"Oh, don't worry," Yugi replied, following her thoughts, "he's currently entertaining Mai on the dance floor."

"Mai?" Bakura asked. Téa stared at him; was that an act or is he really interested? Or did he not remember who she was? That seemed more likely.

"Yeah," Joey confirmed, "Yami said he was nervous 'bout dancing, and Mai offered to help him relax." So she was safe for the moment…

She looked around the table to see Miho making small talk with Duke. The girl smiled and waved when she caught Téa's eye, before returning to her conversation (trying to prove she was better for him than Serenity, no doubt). Speaking of… where was Serenity? Téa didn't see her at the table, so she must be out on the dance floor with her mystery date. Yugi left, escorting Rebecca out to the floor; Tristan and Alexis had wandered off in search of drinks; Joey was talking to that foreign exchange student, Alex O'what's-his-face; and, for some reason, Jaden Yuki was sitting across the table winking at her. Ugh. How did that kid get in here? He was a sophomore; he must be here with an upperclassman, but who was desperate enough to ask Jaden to the prom? Jaden and his little group of friends were the only ones seriously into Duel Monsters anymore, even if they weren't very good. Jaden liked challenging Yugi to duels, but Yugi always refused, saying he was too busy with schoolwork, and Jaden was left to duel Joey (not that Joey complained too much; he always won).

"Who are you looking at?" Bakura asked suddenly. She shook her head and looked around the gym instead, trying to locate Serenity and her date. Téa spotted Yugi trying horribly to dance with Rebecca… She caught a glimpse of Mai teaching Yami how to do what looks like the waltz (she was amused to see that Yami was failing horribly)… There was Kaiba with his date… _Kaiba_! She sat up a bit straighter, trying to see around Chumley Huffington, and looked at the girl he was currently dancing with.

…Damn. Téa couldn't tell from this far away. It was just some short, auburn-haired girl in a black dress. She probably wasn't anyone Téa knew, since she didn't know any short girls with auburn hair other than Serenity.

She drew in a breath and replayed that last thought in her mind. Serenity had auburn hair. Serenity bought a black dress just like that. Seto Kaiba was dancing with Serenity Wheeler, his date for the prom. Her brain stopped functioning properly.

"Gardner— I mean Téa, are you okay?" Bakura sounded worried, placing his hand on her shoulder. His hand felt so warm… Or maybe she had just gone cold at seeing Serenity with Kaiba. So that's why she wouldn't tell anyone; Serenity hadn't wanted the news to spread around to Joey (although Joey didn't seem too concerned that his baby sister was dancing close, _dangerously_ close, to Moneybags). Had Kaiba asked her, or had it been the other way around? Neither seemed the type to ask the other, but Téa couldn't believe that Kaiba would agree to take Joey's sister to a dance, no matter who asked who. Kaiba would rather drop dead than touch anything named Wheeler. Yet there he was, touching Serenity. Why were they here together?

"Téa, you look sick," Joey noted, breaking her train of thought. "Did you eat some bad meat?"

"What? No, Joey, I'm fine, really… Say, would you like to dance?" she asked the blonde distractedly. Joey glanced from her to Bakura and then back to her again, finally nodding. She took his hand impatiently and they left the table together. She looked over her should to find Bakura looking pissed about something, but Téa had no time to dwell on it as Joey pulled her into a line dance.

Yugi and Rebecca were several people in front of them; Rebecca seemed to be having fun, even if she was clearly doing it wrong. Miho also looked like she was enjoying herself, but Duke gave off a sour mood (he was watching Serenity dance with Kaiba). Téa followed his line of sight and frowned as well.

"Téa, you finally made it!" Mai greeted excitedly, approaching her. "And you look like a movie star!"

"So do you," she replied, returning the compliment. Mai actually looked very stunning in her large purple dress with laces and ribbons.

"Téa, you look divine," Yami complimented smoothly, joining Mai. She smiled slightly and thanked him. She had really hoped to run into him later, or, better yet, not at all.

"Come on, Mai, let's go get some refreshments," Joey suggested, taking her hand.

"Is food all you think about, Joseph?"

"Sometimes."

She laughed as they head for the snacks table, leaving Téa alone with Yami.

"Téa, I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," he started before she had a chance to excuse herself.

She cut him off before he could say anything more, "Yami, I am not interested in you that way. I've told you this before."

"I know," he replied seriously. "And I want to apologize for my behavior."

 _He what?!_ "Really?" she prodded.

The former pharaoh nodded. "I know I've been acting strange… and I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Just what?" Téa pleaded exasperatedly. "You followed me into the bathroom once!"

"I was afraid I was losing you," Yami mumbled sadly. "We're all growing apart… Yugi is the only one I feel close to anymore."

"What are you talking about? You hang out with Tristan and Joey every day."

"True… but we don't really do much. And you were becoming so distant with us, Téa, and we were doing the same to you. I suppose, out of a childish impulse, I latched onto you because I was afraid I might lose your friendship."

And here Téa had thought he was trying to get into her pants. "Yami, that's great that you were worried about losing my friendship, but you completely went about saving it the wrong way. You freaked me out and made me avoid you even more. I thought you had a huge crush on me…"

"Well, I do."

_Oh._

"But I know that you are not interested in me like that anymore, and I wish for us to be friends again. You were my closest friend next to Yugi," he said gloomily.

What had gotten into her friends suddenly? Yami and Tristan both… Was it Friendship Week or something she didn't know about? Perhaps the realization of senior year had finally hit them. This was their last definite year (months now) together. Next semester they would be at different universities and jobs. Who knew when they would all have time to visit each other?

"We can be friends," she agreed, relieved. "Just as long as you stop following me like you're my shadow."

"Deal," he replied enthusiastically, shaking her hand and pulling her into a bear hug.

Oh how she had _missed_ this… Téa missed hanging out with her friends. She missed cheering them on at Duel Monsters games and picking them up when they get knocked down. She missed standing for friendship and sincerity, and she missed her friends teasing her over the fact that she was a friendship nerd. She… she missed being _needed_. They didn't need her anymore like they used to.

"Ahem," a voice edged in, causing her and Yami to jump and break apart. Bakura was glaring at Yami and tapping his foot.

"Look, Ryou," Yami tried to explain, "I'm not stalking Téa, really! We just talked about stuff, right Téa? See, Ryou? No need to blow a fuse…"

"If you don't mind," Bakura stated in a barely-Ryou-like voice and linking arms with Téa, "I'd like to dance with my date."

"Sure," Yami relinquished hastily, walking away. Téa watched him return to the table and strike up a conversation with Yugi, occasionally glancing at the tomb robber. She couldn't believe Yami hadn't recognized Bakura! All the better for her, she supposed… though the pharaoh did continue to glance at them every now and then. She prayed Yami hadn't caught on…

"What was that bastard doing?" Bakura inquired dangerously. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What? No, Yami was just talking to me," Téa hurried to explain, alarmed at his tone. "Honestly, Bakura, you get worked up over the smallest things. And since when have _you_ cared if Yami does something to me? Last time I checked, you thought I was in love with him."

"That was last time you checked."

"Ugh… Well, what do you want?" she asked, glaring at him. Bakura appeared almost sheepish…

"I, uhh, wanted to dance with you…"

"That's your cover story, but what did you really want?"

"No, seriously, I really wanted to… dance with you."

He was pulling her leg… Bakura seriously wanted to dance with her? Never in a million years. Oh, right, he was just trying to keep up the Ryou façade (Ryou likely would ask her to dance). She had forgotten.

"Think you can handle it?" Téa asked mischievously. Bakura's face turned sour.

"Handle what? You have nothing over me."

 _Bad move, Bakura,_ she thought… Téa hadn't taken thirteen years of dance for nothing…

"Shit, woman, what are you doing?!" the spirit gasped as he tried to keep up with her on a particularly fast song. Téa just grinned and gloated in his discomfort. It wasn't often that Bakura was uncomfortable.

"You're not acting very Ryou-like," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Ryou is a much better dancer."

"Why you little—!"

"Ryou, such vulgarity! When did you pick up Bakura's dirty mouth?" she mocked, enjoying the look on his face when he had to respond with something Ryou-ish.

The song ended and a slower-paced one began play. Bakura regained a bit of his composure and looked very smug.

"What?" she dared to ask.

"This I can handle," he stated confidently, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her to him. Bakura's other hand found Téa's right one and he intertwined his fingers with her own.

She had forgotten that, while she could enjoy Bakura's embarrassment during the fast songs, she did also have to slow-dance with him as well. His fingers burned her skin where they rested on her back just above her waist. He wasn't a good dancer, but he was managing to lead them in a circular sway. Her free hand gripped Bakura's sleeve tightly, though she wasn't sure why. Being this close to him was unnerving.

"Bakura—"

"Yes?" he replied, his thumb stroking her bare skin reflexively.

The whole room was beginning to feel hot. Téa couldn't understand it; she had been just fine a moment ago! Perhaps all of the dancing had worn her out already?

"I'm tired; let's sit down," she hastily suggested, dragging him back to the table. Bakura frowned but could say nothing without blowing his cover.

"So, Ryou," Yugi said from Téa's right side, "what is Bakura up to? Is he still giving you problems?"

Bakura's hand gripped hers tightly; she hadn't realized she was still holding it. "He… Bakura is as bad as ever, I suppose, haha. At least he isn't killing people anymore, right?" Bakura laughed weakly, trying to dismiss the subject.

"I dunno, man," Tristan replied, his eyes watching Serenity on the dance floor. "Bakura was one sick freak. I don't think people like that can change."

The grip on her hand squeezed with such force that Téa started to feel the circulation stop.

"Bakura— Bakura isn't so bad," the spirit snapped. "Get off his back and focus your attention on the real psychos, like Marik!"

Yugi was taken aback at the sudden coldness and glanced at Yami; they stared at each other for a while before Yami nodded slightly, and Téa hoped they weren't figuring things out. Taking advantage of the loss of their attention, however, she stamped vehemently on Bakura's foot and hissed, " _Let. Go._ " Spying their joint hands, he let go at once, realizing what he had been doing. Téa continued to glare at him until the sound of laughter brought her attention back to the table. Serenity had just arrived, fresh from the dance floor, and was talking with Rebecca.

"—and so then I told him, 'Now, Kaiba, if you are going to escort me to your prom, you need to lose that cold attitude and be able to have fun with me and my friends.' And he just smiled and reassured me that everything would be okay. Isn't that so romantic?"

Serenity giggled again as Rebecca said dreamily, "Who knew that you'd be the one to melt the ice on Kaiba's heart!"

"I know, right? I wasn't even aware that he was interested in me! I've been sulking at home and feeling sad about not having his attention, when all along he was feeling just as miserable about not seeing me!"

"What?" Téa asked in spite of herself, before she could stop. The girls turned to her and squealed.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rebecca concurred. "Kaiba has been crushing on Serenity since Battle City! They're star-crossed lovers who didn't even realize the other liked them! How romantic…"

"Oh Téa! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you guys the juicy news," Serenity apologized. "I just wanted it to be a surprise! That, and I didn't want the story circulating around for my brother to hear."

"Does he know?" It was all Téa could manage to ask, picturing Joey's face when he discovered his baby sister with Kaiba.

Serenity giggled _yet again_ and blushed. "Kaiba came over two hours early to tell Joey the news. He also brought him a gift certificate to Burger World."

"So Kaiba is buying his time with you?" Téa tried to wrap her head around the entire situation but found she couldn't.

"No! He brought the certificate as an act of kindness!"

No way, _no way in hell_ would Kaiba ever buy Joey anything (Kaiba never bought anyone anything)! This was not possible… Kaiba had turned her down because he already had a date, Serenity. And he had apparently been crushing on the younger girl since Battle City? It was just not possible! Kaiba _hated_ Joey, loathed Joey too much to become interested in Serenity. She… Téa had thought there was a chance Kaiba could be attracted to her, after all, he had taken her to the dance last year. It would have been a long shot, but she was a hopeful person, and, well, Téa had considered getting his attention tonight. But now… Now he was in love with Serenity (err, she never said he _loved_ her, but it was only a matter of time, probably. Who didn't love Serenity?) and she wouldn't stand a chance. Serenity was sweet and innocent, and adorable. Téa was plain and boring, and… and just not good enough for Kaiba it seemed. The giggles of Serenity and Rebecca infiltrated Téa's thoughts, causing anger to swell up within her. It felt like Serenity had stolen Kaiba right from under her nose. Téa was destined to be single, stuck with feelings of hurt after the whole Marik thing.

Instantly Téa felt guilty and horrible. Serenity had not known that Téa was interested in Kaiba; and if Kaiba had been crushing on the girl for over a year now, Téa hadn't stood a chance anyway. It was only a matter of time until both of their feelings arose. Kaiba always got what he wanted, by any means necessary.

"I bet Mokuba will be happy that his brother finally has a girlfriend," Rebecca commented, smiling. "I bet he gets lonely."

Girlfriend?! As in, they were already dating?! When had all of this even happened?

"Oh, I know he's just going to be thrilled!" Serenity agreed, twisting a strand of hair. "I hope he lets me call him 'Seto'…"

Too much. Téa had heard all she could take before she kicked someone (probably Bakura, since he had dragged her here). She made to stand, causing Bakura to get all pissy again. She didn't know what his problem was, but he needed to ditch the sour look. Ignoring Bakura's twitching eyebrow, Téa left the table in search of some much needed punch. Literally. She wanted to punch a wall right now…

What the…? They were out of punch? Already? This was the single worst prom in the world, Téa was sure of it! What else could go wrong?

"Gardner," Kaiba addressed, stepping in front of her. "I've been looking for you." Téa had spoken too soon it seemed.

" _What_ , Kaiba?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "No need to get fresh with me, Gardner. I was interested in Serenity long before you asked me to the dance."

. . . . .

 _What_ did he just say?! What the— "How _dare_ you assume my attitude has anything to do with you! You don't know, don't care about the half of it, so you might as well not get me started. Go away!"

Which wasn't exactly true, she _was_ in a bad mood because he was here, with Serenity of all people.

"Good god, Gardner. Get over yourself. That winter formal, that was a One Time Thing," he expressed slowly. "How was I supposed to even know you were interested in me? You were always hanging around Ryou Bakura and flirting with Yami—"

"I WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH YAMI!"

"—You never told me your feelings or anything. And it didn't matter anyway, because I had noticed Serenity even before the dance last year. She was just too young then."

"Oh and fourteen is SO much older than thirteen," Téa sneered immaturely.

"You're acting like a brat," Kaiba noted, crossing his arms. "Stop fantasizing about me and move on. Because it's never going to happen between us."

Fantasizing… He thought she had been _fantasizing_ about him?! Of all the self-absorbed things he had ever said…! Though he was right, a tiny voice in her head admitted, that day in the rain… she'd a few hot dreams about that. Not that Kaiba needed to know! No, she couldn't lose her front; Téa wouldn't let him know how much he was getting to her.

"What makes you think I want anything between us?" she jeered bitterly, stamping her foot.

" _You_ asked _me_ to prom, remember?"

"According to you, I was just looking for an easy date!" she snarled. "YOU need to get over yourself. Not everyone in the world is fantasizing about you, Kaiba! Not even half of them, and especially not ME. So, SOD OFF!"

He raised a confused brow at that last part. Good, finally something the oh-so-superior-Seto-Kaiba didn't know! Téa had heard Ryou use that phrase a few times… something like the British version of "FUCK YOU". Plus, she had said it in English, so it might take a while for Kaiba to find the meaning, even with his decent English language vocabulary.

"What did you say…?"

Téa turned slowly to find that a group of people had been watching, mostly her friends… including Serenity. Joey had asked the question, but many of them were confused as well. Only Bakura had understood what she'd yelled, because it was he whom Ryou always said that to. Okay, so Ryou had said it six times _maybe_ ; he usually didn't have enough courage to tell off the tomb robber. So, instead of being confused, Bakura just look even more pissed (what _was_ he mad about?). And Serenity… well, she looked worse than anyone. Betrayed, hurt, and… guilty perhaps? Maybe, if she had picked up on the fact that Téa really did have feelings for Kaiba.

"Téa…" Yugi started. But she didn't have anything else to say, particularly not to Kaiba. She had heard enough of his crap, heard enough of his deep, sexy voice—

"Téa!" Serenity called after her. Several others shouted her name as well.

It was a good thing that the music was loud enough to muffle their cries, or else the whole school would have seen her running across the gym. _Where to go, where to go?!_ She couldn't hide out in the bathroom: everyone would be waiting when she decided to come out, and Serenity could follow her in. Thankfully she was not crying yet; Téa was too angry still. Téa only ran because she knew that if she had stayed any longer, she might have done something stupid, like thrown the empty punch bowl at Kaiba.

Not that what she did wasn't childish. She should have just ignored Kaiba and gone "Yeah, I'm over you already!" Instead she had pretty much thrown a temper tantrum and pulled the old "It's not my fault!" Which it mostly was.

She had never told Kaiba how she felt. Of course, Téa hadn't realized her attraction to him until a month ago, by which time he was already well head-over-heels for Serenity. Still, she had no right to be angry with him, with Serenity… they could love whoever they wanted! Right?

So why did she feel so miserable?

 

* * *

Sitting behind a large bin, Téa was currently hiding in the locker room, the one where everyone put their outside shoes. Hopefully no one would think to look in here. She had heard Yami and Joey run by earlier, talking loudly about how she was probably on the roof (because, according to Joey, that's where heartbroken teens went to commit suicide; just what kind of person did he think she was?!). Téa wanted to run home, to jump under her warm blankets… sleep until the afternoon and wake up to her mother cooking hot cakes and toast and rice porridge…

And then of course she remembered that her parents hadn't been home for months. And that Marik had burned down her house.

That she didn't feel entirely comfortable running down the street in this dress at night all by herself.

"Woman!" a voice barked, scaring the crap out of her. "Why are you hiding, mortal?"

Bakura had found her. Thankfully, no one else was with him. How the hell had he known where she was?

"First of all, stop the name-calling. Second, I'm not hiding," she informed him, holding up one finger, then another.

"Oh? So then what are you doing?" he asked with a smirk, sitting in front of her.

"I'm uhh… I'm… I'm sitting…" she replied stupidly. She couldn't believe he was sitting on the floor with her.

He laughed at that, a real laugh, nice sounding… _He should do that more often_ , she found herself thinking.

"What happened?" he inquired seriously. "Were you and Kaiba having a lovers' quarrel?"

Where had he picked up this modern language, she wondered? Although, if he was watching movies like _Titanic_ …

"No!" she answered defensively. "Why would you think that!"

"Well, you two were pretty much screaming about it," he replied dryly, picking at his tie. "I know Kaiba turned you down, anyway."

"I didn't even ask him out!" Téa defended, curling her fingers into fists. "Kaiba just started accusing me of sulking because he's with another girl!"

Bakura shifted, somewhat like Ryou did when he was uncomfortable. Then the spirit asked, "Well… are you?"

"What?"

He shifted again. " _Are_ you sulking because Kaiba is with Serenity?"

Why was Bakura so uncomfortable? Téa should be the embarrassed one. Knowing Bakura, he would normally laugh at her face and talk about how big of a slut she was for going after Kaiba. Seriously, what was up with the tomb robber these days?

Sulking? Of course! But she lied, "NO! I'm not pining after Kaiba!"

"Oh," he said with a sigh, relaxing. "Well then pull yourself together and stop acting like a child."

Téa glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine," she said firmly.

Bakura looked doubtful, but he dropped the subject. Instead, he pulled a plate seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to her. It was piled with fruits and desserts. He shoved it in her direction.

"Eat," he commanded, forcing it between her hands when she didn't respond.

Téa stared at the plate. "What is this?" Why was Bakura giving her food? How random.

"You're too thin," he replied with scrutiny. "You need to eat more."

She pursed her lips. Clearly he didn't understand that weight was a sensitive subject for girls. "I eat just fine," she argued, holding the plate back out for him.

He pushed it back at her. "Ryou may not have the brains to notice, but you rarely eat. And when you do, your plate is always half-full when you finish. Food gives you strength, and lately you've been awfully weak. Now _eat._ "

She frowned harder. Téa didn't like people bossing her around, especially about her weight and eating habits. Her teachers used to do that when she was in dance class, and it had been exhausting living up to their expectations. She looked down at the plate again. She had a dance review coming up... she groaned internally. And like it or not, Bakura was right about her strength. She couldn't go into her dance classes malnourished. She hadn't been eating as much lately, but she hadn't really thought about it until now. She had been so stressed with everything going on, it had taken a toll on her diet.

And Bakura had noticed this?

"I'm sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I've just been so stressed that I guess my appetite wasn't really there–"

Bakura pushed a cake square into her unsuspecting mouth. She coughed and forced herself to swallow. "What the hell?" she demanded angrily. "You think you can just–"

Another dessert was popped into her mouth.

"Are you finished talking?" Bakura asked smugly, picking up another piece of food.

She opened her mouth to answer, but found a strawberry slice on her tongue before she could respond. This time, his fingers grazed her lips before leaving to pick up another piece of fruit. Téa blushed from head to toe and yanked the plate back, stuffing her face with food. Bakura smiled, extremely satisfied.

God, did he even realize how sensual he had just been? Probably not. Téa felt hot again. What was going on tonight? She stilled when Bakura ran a hand through her hair. His fingers gently probed at her scalp, brushing across her forehead and under her hair. They couldn't do much though, as Téa had locked her hair down with maximum spray.

"Your injury seems to have healed," he said quietly, still trying to examine her hairline.

She swatted him away. "I covered it with some makeup, but it doesn't hurt too bad." She wished he would stop touching her. It unsettled her like nothing else. But she also couldn't help relish these quiet moments with Bakura, as they were few and far between.

"Come on," he ordered, standing and pulling her with him. "I've had enough of this teen drama crap and I think you have, too. Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In Japan, they usually have school year-round. However, since in this story Domino is very Westernized, the school is following more of an American calendar, with a longer summer break._


End file.
